


I choose you

by Someone23



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: M/M, Mavi - Freeform, Mitch Grassi & Scott Hoying Friendship, Protective Scott, Scomark, Scomiche, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 76,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone23/pseuds/Someone23
Summary: Mitch Grassi always looked for the perfect man. Tall, strong, emotionally, and financially stable. What he didn't realize was that he was going to be saved by this man.
Relationships: Mitch Grassi/Avi Kaplan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

He drove with only the sound of the radio playing Sinatra. His fingers tapping gently against the steering wheel, after a 12-hour shift he was more than happy to come home. He looked into the rearview mirror, seeing what he obviously already knew, that early in the morning, miraculously there was no traffic in Los Angeles. When his green eyes returned to the track in front of him, he immediately put his foot on the brake. Its lighthouse illuminated a child. She was a girl who shouldn't have been more than 4 years old, white skin, but so white that the red of the blood that dripped from her dark hair was vividly highlighted. He loosened his belt opening the car door, looked back to see that there was no vehicle coming, and ran towards the girl. She looked at him with her big brown eyes, her pink coat was dirty, and he noticed that some branches were attached to her curly hair. The man's green eyes went to the side of the road, he lowered himself in front of the girl and offered a smile.

“Hi sweetheart, what happened?” He tried to keep the tone gentle in his voice.

The girl looked at him silently, just looking at him without any reaction. He licked his lips and looked at his blood-stained hair “Are you hurt? Does it hurt somewhere?”

She nodded slowly, and he smiled again, trying to encourage her “does your little head hurt?” She agreed again, and he kept insisting “and somewhere else?”

She stood there as if thinking of the answer and then shook her head. He smiled and raised his hands so that they were visible to her, his eyes went to the edge of the road again “can I touch you, dear? Just to see your injury.”

She didn't answer, and he licked his lips nervously “Were you in a car?” the childish lips twitched and the brown eyes widened, she grabbed him by the wrist pulling him to the edge of the road and promptly pointed down, softly saying “Daddy and Tony.”

He leaned over and saw the back of a Tesla, he looked at the girl and ducked again. “My name is Avi, I'm a doctor, I'm going to call the emergency, dear. But I need you to stay in the car while I look at your dad and Tony. Do you think you can do that, dear?”

The girl looked at him without answering, and he looked at the rear of the car that was on the bank. “Honey, I really need to see how your dad and Tony are doing.” Then, to the doctor's surprise, she raised her arms, he took her gently and went back to the car opening the rear door. She landed on the bench and bent down to look at the girl's face, carefully checking the cut before rummaging in her bag. “Can you tell me your name?” He asked keeping his voice gentle as he reached for the stethoscope.

“Maddie.”

“It's a beautiful name.” He smiled and began to listen to the girl, when he was satisfied, he lifted her gently by the chin and with the help of a flashlight examined his eyes. Responsive just as he would like. “Maddie, are you feeling anything but a headache?”

She denied again “are you going to see my dad and Tony now?” the girl's voice was as soft as it should be.

Avi rummaged in his bag, grabbing an iPad and a clean towel, folded it carefully before placing it against the cut on the girl's head “I need you to press this towel right there, I know it hurts dear, but we need to stop the bleeding, right? Here, do you want to see some cartoons?”

She nodded, and he turned it on by putting it in a stream application “hear Maddie, see some drawings while we wait. I'm going to see Dad and Tony now, okay? I'm going to close the door, but just scream and I'll be back.”

Avi closed the door holding the small flashlight and with the stethoscope around his neck, opened the trunk and took the signal and a larger flashlight. He put the small torch in his pants pocket and took out his cell phone, turned on the bigger torch as he started down the barricade. “9-1-1 what is your emergency?”

Avi looked into the car “I am Dr. Avi Kaplan, I am a doctor at UCLA Medical Center. Can you track my position?” He entered through one of the open back doors, probably through which Maddie had come out. A boy was in the back seat when he heard the answer from the attendant that he was able to trace the location “ok, I found a girl on the floor, she has a bleeding head injury. She told me that her father and brother were in the car, I found them about 50 yards down the bank. I need two ambulances at least. The girl is awake and responsive, but the father and brother are unconscious, in a preliminary examination I can say that the boy has a broken arm and a strong wrist.”

He got out of the car and carefully examined his father, checked for a pulse “the father has a cut on his head and a weak pulse.” The attendant informed him that the emergency team was already on the way, Avi hung up the phone and carefully proceeded to examine the man. The man with short dark hair, Avi listened to him and sighed when he realized that his lungs were in difficulty.

“Daddy.” Avi looked up and saw that the boy was waking up, the tearful voice made him walk away from the man.

He sat down carefully next to the boy who looked scared “hey buddy, you are Tony, right? Maddie told me about you.”

Tony sniffed looking at his arm, Avi realized that the two children must be twins or something. Tony's dark hair was the same color as Maddie's, but it was so short that it could not curl and the same pink cheeks were visible, as were the big brown eyes.

“I know it hurts, buddy, but we can't move your arm until the firefighters arrive, okay?” Avi moved a little so the boy could look at him better. “Does anything hurt more?” Saw him nod with his head “ok, my name is Avi and help is on the way.”

“My father?” Tony asked looking at the unconscious father.

Avi looked out the back of the car trying to see if help was coming. “He's unconscious, but he's alive, okay?”

Tony sniffed again and Avi did a quick eye exam, “are you sure it doesn't hurt anymore? Just the arm?” Tony ran his free hand over his face to wipe away the tears. Avi illuminated the arm, it was not an open fracture. He got out of the car rummaging around until he found a piece of wood reasonably good for improvising a splint. He took off his shirt and ripped it to strips before going back into the car. “Tony, I need to immobilize your arm and it will hurt.” The boy shook his head and Avi lowered his voice “hey, champ will hurt just a little, and then it will ease.” Tony was breathing hard, Avi knew he was forcing a 4-year-old to do something he was scared of.

The wheezy, painful voice startled both “Tony.”

The boy opened his eyes wide and tried to throw himself forward, but Avi held him “Daddy!”

The doctor held him and said in a firm voice, “Now be quiet, I'm going to see your father, okay? Do not move.”

He got out of the car and looked towards the road again before turning his attention to the man who was blinking slowly and struggling to breathe.

“I'm Avi, I'm a doctor at UCLA Medical Center and help is on the way.” He held the man's chin to examine his eyes. “I know it's hard to breathe, so try not to panic.”

“Maddie. Tony.”

“Maddie is safe in my car, I checked her out, and she looks fine.” Avi replaced the stethoscope to listen to him. “Tony is after you and has a broken arm.” The sound of heavy footsteps was almost like the sound of angels coming down to earth, Avi stuck his head out of the car to see the firefighters approaching.

“On here.” He shook the flashlight and immediately was lit “the girl was in my car.”

“She is already being attended to, doctor.” The lieutenant responded by approaching, looked into the vehicle. “Did you do the preliminary exams?”

“The boy is responsive, but the arm is broken.” He responded by seeing the paramedics approaching. “The father is more complicated; the lungs are not inflating enough I believe that at least one of them is collapsing.”

“We are going to stabilize the car to get them out safely.” The lieutenant gave his orders.

Avi turned the firefighters' lanterns on to the man to better illuminate the patient, listened to him again, focusing on the sounds. He shook his head as one of the teams worked to get Tony out of the car, looked in the direction of the paramedic. “I need to decompress.” He chose his words carefully, looking at the frightened boy. “Tony, I need you to look at the firefighter, can you do that?”

“My dad,” Tony asked crying, Avi saw the paramedic offer him the needle. The doctor looked at the boy before tearing his father's shirt. “Tony, I really need you to look away now, buddy, I'm going to do something for your daddy to breathe better, but it's a little scary.”

The firefighter who was working on releasing the boy tried to attract his attention, but his weeping brown eyes were fixed on Avi. The doctor accepted the needle and looked at the boy while his long fingers searched for the right place.

“You are very brave, Tony. It's okay, okay? Daddy will breathe better now.” Avi smiled at him “really brave. Keep looking at me, can it be then?” Carefully he inserted the syringe and uncapped it, listening to the sound of air escaping, and promptly the chest rose and fell with more freedom, adjusted the oxygen mask. He looked at the boy and smiled “I'm proud of you and I know your daddy will be too, everything's going to be okay, right?”

Tony sniffed before slowly nodding, the fireman gently removed it, taking care of his spine. Avi got out of the car making room for the paramedics, his eyes followed Tony, who was crying softly and was already heading towards the ambulances with the paramedics. His attention returned to the man who was being pulled out of the car, who heard the faint, hissing murmur “Scott. Scott.”

Avi approached helping the paramedic to steady the stretcher as they climbed, and all the way the man continued to call out the same name. He looked at the paramedic “Where are you taking them?”

The woman turned to him “at UCLA, Doctor.” He nodded and helped put the stretcher on the ambulance. He turned to see the children sitting together on the other, the paramedic was trying to stabilize Tony's arm. Avi approached and saw Maddie look up at him, smiled at the girl “hey Maddie, saw Dad and Tony are fine. Now can you tell me who Scott is?”

“Uncle Scott.” The girl replied in a low voice, her little white fingers gripping the iPad. Avi let his eyes go to the dressing that was now compressing the girl's head and nodded before continuing in a soft voice “and do you know Uncle Scott's phone number?”

She nodded, Avi took his own cell phone unlocking it and opening the numeric keypad. He looked at the girl and raised his eyebrows “sure you know?” The girl held out her little hand, and he handed the device over to see her typing before returning it to him. Avi raised his eyebrows, it really looked like a viable cell number.

“Doctor, we need to go.” The paramedic looked at him, saw the children stir again.

Avi looked at the two and smiled “now pay attention I'm going to the same place as you, be nice to these people, ok?” He saw Maddie's eyes widen, and she squeezed harder than the iPad. “Maddie, breathe, I'm going after you, take the iPad to see drawings, okay? I will be there and you will return it to me, okay?”

He walked away while the ambulance door closed could hear the crying of the two children, licked his lips before looking at the phone number and pressing to call. He played one. Two. Three. “Hello?” The voice was thick and pleasant, Avi was returning to his own car, stopping only to pick up the signal in the middle of the road “could I talk to Scott?” He heard a hesitation on the other side that made him frown before opening the car door and entering “I'm Dr. Avi Kaplan, I believe you have two nephews Maddie and Tony?” He heard noises on the line before the alarmed voice asked “what happened? Is Mitch okay? The children?” Ah so the man's name was Mitch, he licked his lips “He had an accident and I happened to be passing by and I saw Maddie on the runway, the firefighters have already rescued him and are taking him to UCLA Medical Center, the kids are also going to over there. He kept repeating the name Scott.” He heard the man named Scott speaks to someone, and then he came back “thanks, I'm going there.” He couldn't say anything else before the call ended, sighed, throwing his cell phone in the passenger seat before starting the jeep.

*** ICU ***

Avi pushed on the bedroom door seeing two residents trying to examine an angry four-year-old girl who was being held by a tall, blond man. Maddie cried while screaming that she wanted her father and Tony, the closing of the door attracted everyone's attention, and the girl promptly called “Avi!”

The doctor smiled at the girl, raising his eyebrows at the residents “is there a problem examining this beautiful girl?” He approached and Maddie held out his arms to the surprise of the uncle who held her. Avi took it effortlessly and the girl promptly snuggled up to her neck “ok, Maddie, I need to examine you. Will you let me do this?”

The girl sighed as Avi took her to the bed “where are daddy and Tony?” Avi sat her down in the middle of the bed and held out a hand to one of the residents who gave her the chart and a pen with a flashlight. “Dad and Tony are in surgery right now; they'll be out in a few hours. Tony is going to come here to stay with you, but in the meantime, we need to do some tests to make sure you're okay.”

Avi examined the girl's eyes before looking at the resident, “do a CT scan of the head to confirm the diagnosis of concussion.” Maddie grabbed Kaplan's arm “honey, you need to take some pictures for me, on a very special camera. But my good friend here Dr. Willows is not going to leave you alone.”

Maddie looked at the man who smiled kindly in her direction before looking back at Avi who tilted his head slightly “come on sweetheart, we need this exam, it won't hurt I guarantee it. In the meantime, I'm going to stay here and talk to your uncle Scott.” Maddie lowered her eyes, still whimpering in a low voice, Avi lowered her voice “I promise it won't hurt.”

Maddie sighed playing with the hem of the hospital gown “Will daddy and Tony be all right?”

Avi put a finger on her little chin and made her lookup. “Daddy and Tony are doing what needs to be done to look good, so do you.”

Maddie sighed again before murmuring “okay”.

Avi smiled at her, “you are a very brave girl; did you know that?” Maddie let herself be caught by the resident and then the three left, leaving Avi only with the big blond man who was looking at him curiously. “I believe it is Scott.” He stood up holding out his hand “I am Dr. Avi Kaplan, I called you.” Scott shook the man's hand.

The blond man had a thick beard on his face, was wearing a loose sweatshirt, and an anxious expression “any news?”

Avi silently asked him to sit down. “Tony had a broken arm that needs fixing, I spoke to the orthopedist who is operating on him, and she said it is an easy surgery.” Avi started talking slowly, saw Scott take a deep breath, and nodded “Mitch is a little more difficult. He had a fractured rib that pierced his right lung, which generated a pneumothorax that I controlled at the accident site. He is currently undergoing surgery to repair his damaged lung; the chances are good.”

Scott covered his face with his hands, his skin turning red “he'll be fine, right?” He looked at the doctor for confirmation “I need him to be well, we… we have been best friends since we were 10 years old. He is like my brother, he is my best man, I am the godfather of his children ... I ... I am their tutor in case something happens. He's my floor. Please, tell me he be okay?”

Avi leaned over holding Scott's hand “the chances are good, very good that he will be fine.”

Scott nodded and wiped his tears with his free hand, a knock on the door attracted the attention of the two men, an Asian man was standing at the open door a little awkwardly. He held a purse “I took the things you asked for.”

Scott stood up, running his hands over his face “dear this is Dr. Avi Kaplan, doctor this is my husband Mark.”

Avi held out his hand to the man who said, “Thank you, thank you for choosing to pass at that time.”

Avi nodded before saying “I'm starting to think it was the destination, I rarely use that road.”

Scott was trying to concentrate, picked up the phone “I think I have to tell the others, call Jonathan this will definitely delay the tour.”

Avi waved to both of them before leaving the room, touring? So they were singers? He stopped at the nurses 'station and took one of his patients' charts to see how the progress was going. He heard footsteps and waited “I'm sure I sent you home a few hours ago.”

Kaplan took a deep breath before raising his head to look at the man with his arms crossed at chest level “the emergency that came in, the man with the pierced lung and the two children...”

“Yes, I know, it was you who found them, what I'm asking is because you're here instead of going home.”

Avi licked his lips, scratching his eyebrow, shook his head “I have a responsibility here, Dr. Gertler, I'm not just going home.”

“Get some sleep and you won't be in surgery.” The man walked away while Avi watched him.

*** ICU***

The second time that Avi entered the room, two hours later, was to find a full room. He raised his eyebrows and smiled when he heard Maddie's call. He approached the girl stroking her dark hair “how are you feeling, princess?”

She shrugged her small shoulders in response, but a tired yawn came from her lips. Avi turned his attention to Tony, who was lying dozing, his arm wrapped in a green plaster, approached the boy “Tony, can you tell me if you feel any pain?”

Tony blinked slowly before smiling at him “no, Avi.”

The doctor smiled at him “so try to get some sleep, buddy.”

“Avi, can I sleep too?” Maddie asked, scratching one eye.

The doctor turned his attention to her, and examined her eyes once again “does the belly hurt? Or is it funny?” She shook her head “and are your eyes are funny?” she denied it again, he looked at the new faces “ok, so I'm going to ask you some questions and if you get them all right, then you can sleep. It's a game, right? Tell me, who is that very pretty girl over there?”

Maddie smiled “Aunt Kirstie.”

“Okay, and who is that charming guy?”

“Uncle Kevin.”

“Very good, what about that lady who seems to be very kind?”

“Grandma Nel.”

“What's your dad's name?”

“Mitch.”

“Where do you live?”

“In my house.” She replied looking at him, Avi gave a low laugh.

“Okay, one last question... who is better Miraculous or Lady Bug?”

The girl narrowed her eyes at him and responded with exasperation.

“They are the same girl, Avi.”

Avi laughed again and nodded “you are right, my mistake. Now, are we going to put away the iPad and sleep?”

The girl gripped the device tightly, and he smiled gently “you know what? You give me back the iPad when your daddy goes home, okay?”

She nodded and let him take the electronic device and put it on the table, Avi covered it and stroked her dark hair again “If you feel anything, you should warn me, okay? Sweet dreams Maddie.”

“Good night, Avi.”

Avi waited for the girl to close her eyes before looking at Scott and nodding at the door. The doctor left, well aware that almost everyone in the room followed him. The doctor who was leaning against the wall in front of the room raised her eyebrows at him, who just shrugged.

“Are you the patient's family?” She asked politely.

“My son is Mitch Grassi.” A short man with a thick mustache stepped forward, as did a blonde woman.

The doctor nodded and looked at the others before starting “her son arrived with trauma in the chest, two broken ribs where one pierced his right lung causing a pneumothorax. A decompression was done at the site and the lung did not suffer any major trauma; we were able to repair it in surgery. He will need to undergo respiratory physiotherapy to re-establish lung capacity, but I need to be honest that there is a possibility that he will not be able to recover 100% of the lung. At the moment, he will spend the next 24 hours in the ICU for monitoring.”

The man nodded sharply, “but he'll be fine, right?”

“Yes, Mr. Grassi, your son will be fine.”

Scott seemed to be the only one who noticed how Avi's body seemed to relax with those words. The doctor smiled at Mitch's mother who gave her a big hug and murmured thanks.

“And the kids?” Nel looked at the two doctors.

“Maddie has a concussion, but it is not something that is really worrying. The tests did not show any bleeding or swelling, if she continues the way she is behaving, tomorrow I will be discharged. Tony broke his arm and it was necessary to put a sign, as he grows up this will have to be reviewed, but he seems to be fine.” Avi responded by crossing his arms firmly at chest level. “They are scared, but physically they will also be fine.”

Nel nodded, hands together close to his face. The doctor touched Avi on the shoulder “you made the right decision there; you saved his lung. Breathe Kaplan.”

As the doctor looked away from Mr. Grassi, he fixed on Avi “what did she mean by that?”

Scott stepped forward feeling Kirstin holding his arm tightly and Kevin moving closer to Mike.

“It was Dr. Kaplan who drove by the time of the accident, Mike. He provided first aid and called me.”

Avi looked at Mr. Grassi and squared his shoulders when he saw the man's gaze, certain that there would be some kind of confrontation. What he did not expect was the man's embrace, the strength with which he held him and the crying felt against his shoulder. Awkwardly he rubbed the man's broad back while Nel touched his face.

“Thank you, dear.” She murmured, stroking his beard.

Avi nodded as he felt Mike walk away, the doctor cleared his throat to clear his throat “I, unfortunately, can only allow one visitor.”

Scott looked at the two younger ones who responded with a silent nod. “Mark and I are going to stay in the waiting room, Kevin and Kirstin are coming back tomorrow. Matt is due to arrive only tomorrow afternoon, but he already knows and Jonathan is trying to control what will come out in the media.” He spoke, feeling Nel wrap him in his arms. “It's going to be okay, Nel. The doctors have already guaranteed that everything will be okay.”

“I will stay with you in the waiting room, Nel can stay with the children.” Mike was staring at the wall, suddenly ashamed of his actions. “I need to call Shelly and let him know.” The man then went down the hall without looking at the presents, Nel sighed as he saw her husband walk away.

Avi squeezed Scott's arm and gave a wave to the others before heading towards the nurses' station. He waited until everyone left to return to the room, Nel was sitting on the sofa looking at the two sleeping grandchildren, but when the door closed, she looked up at him. Avi walked to a door where the closet was, taking a pillow and two clean sheets “the sofa becomes a bed, I thought you might need help.”

Nel smiled at him, got up leaving the bag on the chair that Scott had stayed in almost all night. “Very kind of you, dear.”

Avi started fidgeting with the cushions to make the sofa a reasonable bed.

“Mike and Mitchell don't have the best of relationships.” Nel started and Avi looked up at her. “We have a girl, Shelly and then Mitchell. Mike wanted a boy so badly, a boy he could teach playing football... when Mitch was born, he said he would make him a defender. But Mitch always preferred music, theater and so when he was 15, he had the courage to come out in the middle of a Sunday dinner.” She gave a sad smile. “Mike was furious, I wanted to throw him out of the house and I didn't allow it. I understood his disappointment, he planned his son's entire life ... for him, Mitch would at some points become a contractor like him. I tried since I realized how different our son was, I tried to alert him, but he didn't want to see it.”=

Avi covered the makeshift bed and took the pillow she was holding.

“So, they entered that television contest, they won and Mitch's life changed completely. I saw my son blossom from a shy, insecure boy into a handsome, confident man. Mike tried to get more comfortable with Mitchell's sexuality, especially when he brought boyfriends to introduce us or when he became engaged. But there was always that barrier between the two, so 6 years ago, my son decided to become a father.” She accepted the hand he held out to her and sat on the sofa, Avi pushed the sheet aside and sat beside the woman still holding her hand. “Mike was furious, he said he couldn't condemn children to that. They fought and I made the decision to separate from my husband and come to California to help Mitch with his children. Months later Mike showed up and I told him that he would need to come to terms with our son.” She wiped away the tear that ran down her face. “I thought things would get better when the kids were born, you know? Mike is crazy about them; Tony is his defender he says and Maddie is his little princess. But he and Mitchell still fail to get along and today when Scott called in the middle of the night, I saw my husband terrified. Terrified that the last thing he might have said to our son was that he was a disappointment because that's what he said to Mitchell before he left our house today.”

Avi stroked the woman's hand and looked at the children, making sure they were really asleep.

“I think I understand.” His low, low voice attracted the woman's attention. “I don't speak to my parents and I hardly speak to my brother since I was 18. Unlike you, my mom didn't stop my dad from throwing me out of the house when I came out, but I was lucky to have a wonderful older sister who took me in.”

Nel stroked Avi's face again “oh dear, I'm sorry.”

Avi smiled at her and shrugged “I accepted that a long time ago, but seeing that you haven't given up on your son is something that warms me up inside. Believe in your husband, he will come to his senses, at least we must have faith in that.”

The knock on the door attracted Avi's attention while Nel still looked at him. The nurse said in a low voice, “Dr. we have a 911 coming, Dr. Gertler asked you to go to the PS.”

Avi nodded before turning his attention to the lady “if you need anything, call the nurses.”

Nel let him go, a good feeling spreading through his body. He and Mitchell would make a beautiful couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain. It was the first thing he recorded. A tube in his throat was the second. He began to choke and choke trying to expel the intruder. He heard a voice and soon some hands helped him.

“Take a deep breath, just take a deep breath.” He heard the instruction, but damn how that simple act hurt. His chest burned so much. He blinked at the bright lights, and then he really realized he was no longer in the car. He was no longer stuck in the car. That low, thick voice was no longer keeping him awake. He blinked trying to remember the man's face, but he could only remember very green eyes. But when he blinked, he was looking at familiar blue eyes “Maddie? Tony?” he could have cringed at how bad his voice sounded, cracked and weak.

“They are well.” Scott stroked his hair and smiled in relief. “They are fine, they are already at home. God, Mitchy, what a scare you gave us.”

Scott's lips pressed to his forehead and Mitch closed his eyes, squeezing the hand that held tightly to his best friend's. The urgency making your heart race.

“They are well? Same?” he wanted a guarantee, no matter how much he knew that Scott would never allow them to leave the hospital without being absolutely sure.

Scott stroked his face and nodded “Maddie has a concussion, but it's nothing serious and Tony broke his arm.”

He closed his eyes feeling his throat was dry, Scott seemed to notice and promptly took a glass of water and offered it. He took small sips and winced.

“He told me.” He murmured with his eyes closed. “He told me.” His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Scott again. “There was him, right? I didn't see... an angel... or anything. Right?”

Scott let out a weak laugh and stroked his dark hair again before nodding “Yes, there was a he. He's a doctor here and found Maddie, did first aid and called 911. In fact, he was the children's doctor, he is a pediatric surgeon. His name is…”

“Avi.” The name rolled across your tongue with ease leaving a mild taste. “His name is Avi, isn't it?”

“Yeah, Avi Kaplan.” Scott smiled fondly. “Nel is in love with him, if you will allow me to comment. A very handsome and charming guy, the children keep asking for Avi and it is useless to correct with Dr. Kaplan because they ignore it. It's Avi and that's it. Do you believe Tony asked him to sign the plaster before we left, and he drew a dragon? The boy is in love and shows the drawing to everyone who can.”

Mitch laughed and immediately regretted when the pain hit him, saw Scott cringe and with a look asked how bad he was.

“You broke your ribs and punctured a lung; it got a little complicated.” Scott licked his lips, his fingers caressing Mitch's hand. “They needed to open it to repair, you will need to do physical therapy. But everything will be fine.”

Mitch closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “The tour is going to have to be postponed, isn't it?”

“Jonathan is already solving this.” Scott reached out to caress the man's face. “It has also released a note to the media, the fans are going crazy. Kevin, Kirstin and Matt already said that everything is fine, but I just wanted to say something after you were awake.”

Mitch nodded, intertwining his fingers with Scott's “take a picture of our hands and say I'm fine.”

Scott nodded, taking out his cell phone and doing exactly what his friend had asked.

“My mother?”

“He's with Kirstin at your home looking the children’s. Kevin and Matt are with Mike at the cafeteria.” Scott saw Mitch flinch a little and sighed. “Nel told me about your fight, he is devastated Mitchy. I don't think I've ever seen Mike so devastated.”

Mitch was content to look at the white ceiling and heard Scott's sigh.

*** ICU***

Avi was lying in bed, he was mentally listing everything he needed to do on the day off. Washing clothes, going to the grocery store, going to the sister…

He rubbed his face with a sigh, stretched out his free arm to get his cell phone. Unlocked the screen and sat watching his messages, Esther was reminding him of dinner and that Carol was looking forward to the night with her uncle. Got up from the bed, stretching his body until he heard the crack in his spine, the mirror hanging on the wall attracted his attention. Maybe he could go for a run, he definitely needed to go to the gym. Approached the mirror looking at his chest, he was beginning to lose definition, he sighed dissatisfied. The tattoo on his biceps also attracted his attention, he examined it and raised his eyebrows, needed to touch it up.

He walked to the bathroom, running a hand over his beard that needed to be cleaned and groomed. God, how he had been so careless in the past few weeks. It took him more than necessary time to clean up and get ready before he left for the living room, he needed a good cup of coffee. He opened the balcony doors before going to the kitchen to switch on the coffee maker, his eyes lingered on the laundry. He could have sworn that the laundry basket was almost coming to life, he sighed. Perhaps he should accept the help that Esther had offered him.

A washing machine was starting the washing cycle and a mug full of coffee afterwards, and he was finally sitting at the table on the apartment's balcony. The second mug of coffee and a plate of pancakes he had improvised with the few fruits he still had.

He took out his cell phone, he had resisted enough about his mysterious patient. Mitch Grassi. I mean, would he be mysterious if he knew the name? From what he had understood he was a singer in a group at the chapel. He threw the name on some search engine and raised his eyebrows, he seemed to change his appearance a lot. He took a sip of coffee reading the name of the band, so he was a tenor and looked like he was pairing with Scott. Did he have four Grammy’s? He saw the news of the accident and an Instagram profile, smiled as soon as he saw a picture of Maddie and Tony playing in a playground. His eyes skimmed over the photos, few were the photos of the children, but he liked what he saw. Mitch was handsome and seemed to be very aware of this, as well as appearing deeply connected to any type of conventional art or not. He decided he could listen to some music, so he went on YouTube looking for the name of the band. The piece of pancake that was halfway to his mouth stopped as soon as he heard the first note. He had pressed on any random video and luckily Mitch didn't take long to get into harmony. Avi left his fork on the plate and gave his full attention to the video. And next. And next. And next.

*** ICU ***

Carol's lithe body hit him, but he was already waiting for that and promptly lifted her up in his arms. The girl sank into her uncle's arms and Avi smiled in return for the strength of the hug “I missed you too, how are you at school?”

He heard the girl's murmur and closed the door when he passed her, he could hear Esther moving in the kitchen, he stopped as soon as he saw his older brother leaning on the counter with a beer in his hand. The two stared at each other for a long moment until Esther took a beer from the fridge and handed it to her younger brother with a warning look.

Avi slowly let Carol slide to the floor and the girl ran to the room in search of the A + test she wanted to show her uncle. Josh and Avi looked alike, the same white skin, the same green eyes, the same height and body, but Avi's long hair and beard were dark while Josh's was a little darker than Scott's. Another thing that set them apart was the chin, Josh's was squarer than Avi's.

“When you came back?” Avi heard his voice, but was not sure that he had actually spoken.

“Some weeks ago.” Josh responded by squeezing the bottle, looked away from Esther, who raised an eyebrow in defiance.

Josh took a deep breath and turned his face away, taking a sip of beer. Avi moved awkwardly, remembering the last time he had been in the presence of his brother. It was almost as if he could feel the hot, sticky blood still covering his hand as he squeezed the wound.

He took a much-needed sip from the bottle and took a deep breath, felt his hand tremble and squeezed it tighter. Esther turned to pick up the cut onions and looked at her younger brother.

“Rose is up there, sulking because a singer she likes was in a car accident.” She spoke trying to attract her brother's attention, saw Avi blink and look at him. “He was in the car with his kids, which looks horrible. Fans are thirsty for news, she even cried today. The worst thing is that Carol also likes the band, but she still doesn't understand the dimension of the thing.”

“Are they Pentatonix fans?” Avi looked back trying to make sure none of the nieces heard him. “Are you serious?”

Esther raised her eyebrows just as Josh also seemed interested in his younger brother's reaction. Avi licked his lips and looked back again. “I was the one who provided first aid.” Esther swore under her breath as she lowered the flame to the stove and turned to face Avi. “They can't know that, Esther. I can't say anything.”

Esther raised her hands to shut him up and bowed her head, put her finger to her lips before raising her voice “Rose, your Uncle Avi has arrived, come say hi to him.”

The steps approached and the woman returned to the stove, Avi felt her niece's thin arms embrace her.

“Dôd!” She said anxiously “can I ask you some questions?”

Avi raised his eyebrows before hesitantly nodding. Rose stuck her cell phone in her face, he read the statement on the band's official page and frowned.

“One of the singers in this band had an accident, with his children.” She was agitated “I was wondering if what is written is really serious, I tried to find it on the internet, but…”

“I already told you not to search for things on google.” Avi scolded her softly, the statement was vague. “I can't say, dear, there isn't much information.” He saw his niece bite her lip and look down and reread the statement “look, it says here that the children are at home with minor injuries, so they are probably actually fine. And about him...” Avi reread the statement again trying to find a way to give information to his niece without compromising. “Well, he is being assisted by doctors, you have to wait for newsletters.”

The girl sighed and nodded, getting the cell phone back, Avi reached out to stroke Rose's dark hair. Esther turned to her daughter “now go set the table, let's have dinner the five of us tonight. Make sure your sister is washing her hands.”

Esther looked at Avi who rubbed his face in frustration. If there was one thing he hated, it was lying to his nieces. After Darien's death when the girls were small, he took on the role of father. Avi had excused himself from the Navy and returned to California just to look after his sister and nieces. He had joined the Navy at age 18, running for Marine, not that he tried to follow in Josh's footsteps. Avi just wanted a purpose, a goal and the Navy was there offering it to him. So, he entered Annapolis at age 18, went out of the country and came back, started military college, did his residency and served abroad. But then when Esther needed her brother, Avi cannot deny it. He left the Navy without looking back.

“Dôd Avi.” Carol's voice brought her out of her daydreams, looked at her niece. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Avi put his hand on his niece's head and raised his eyebrows “so ask me love bug.”

Carol looked at her mother who still had her back to her and at Uncle Josh who avoided looking at Uncle Avi. She took a deep breath and asked with courage “in my bat mitzvah will you do my blessing with my mother?”

Avi opened her eyes wide, feeling the blood stop flowing in his body, out of the corner of the eyes saw Esther looking at Josh before turning to her youngest daughter. Josh was staring at him steadily. Then Avi swallowed and continued to stroke Carol's dark hair.

“Honey, I can't.” He spoke softly trying to soften what he would say. “In the absence of your father, it is your uncle Josh's prerogative as the oldest uncle, but I promise I'll be sitting there watching you.”

Carol frowned, obviously not liking the answer, “but dôd Avi, I want your blessing.”

“And I bless you every day.” Avi sighed while continuing to stroke he niece's hair. “I will be blessing you on the day, just not there by your side. Your dôd Josh will be representing your father.”

“You are my father.” Carol countered; Rose chose that moment to enter the kitchen. “You are my father.”

The girl left without saying anything else, Rose raised her hand to her mother, murmuring that she would go after her sister. Avi left the bottle on the counter and rubbed the back of his neck with a tired sigh. Josh and Avi faced each other in silence before the doctor's cell phone rang.

“Dr. Kaplan.” He answered calmly, frowned, straightening up. “Is she conscious? Speaking? I arrive in 20 minutes, take it to a new CT.”

He hung up the phone and looked at his sister “I have to go, tell Carol that I'm going back, and we are going to talk.”

He kissed Esther on the forehead and left without saying anything to his brother.

***ICU***

He was unable to sleep. He did not sleep while in the ICU. He didn't sleep when he was in the room. It was nothing physical, he was comfortable, but whenever he was about to fall asleep, the sight of headlights blinding him woke him up.

So, he was there, awake. The noise at the door made him close his eyes immediately, it was probably just the nurse.

“I told you, he is doing well.” The whispered voice was recognizable, the doctor who had operated on him, Dr. Liz something he didn't remember. “I was sure it was your day off.”

“It was, but one of my patients needed an intervention faster than I had planned.” It was him. The same hoarse voice that he felt deep in his chest. “I just told the family that everything is going to be okay, I was thinking about going to bed a little, but I can't sleep.”

Mitch felt the metal against his ribs, mentally thanking the woman for heating it up earlier. He waited patiently, wanted to open his eyes to see the doctor, but at the same time did not want to give the impression that he was listening to their conversation. As much as he was.

“Why cannot sleep?” Liz asked somewhere to the right.

“Carol asked me to do the blessings with Esther.” His voice sounded strained, a pause stretched between the two and Mitch can only assume they were looking each other. “She did it in front of Joshua, I didn't even know he was back. Esther invited him to dinner, when I arrived... there was my older brother leaning on the counter, and having a beer. The perfect lord of the house.”

“What did you say to Carol?”

“That Josh would make the blessings because he is the oldest.” Mitch could hear the frustration in Avi's voice. “The way she just told me that I was her father. I want Liz, I want to make the blessings, I want to make the speech. But it will be Josh, he never calmed a nightmare or was at a school event. Damn it, I'm the father. I have been the father since Darien died when she was 4 years old. I dropped everything to go back to California and be present in her and Rose's life.”

“I know Avi, I know.”

Mitch heard a sigh and if his hearing was not wrong, he assumed that Avi rubbed his face and that he should be shaved.

“I don't want to cause a problem with my parents.” His voice was more controlled. “I don't want to; I already know that the fact that I'm in the synagogue is going to be complicated. I just don't want to ruin her day; you know how important is.”

“I don't think you're going to ruin her day. Carol loves you, Avi. You are her father, you were the father she met, it is natural that she is reluctant to understand that Josh has the prerogative at that moment.”

“Rose was so much easier to deal with.” Avi sighed.

“Yes, but Carol is the type to question and want things her way. So, explain it nicely, she's not stupid Avi, she knows why you don't get along with your parents and Josh.”

Avi let out a low laugh, something that shook Mitch's stomach.

“She asked me when I'm going to introduce a new boyfriend.”

Boyfriend? Oh, it was getting better and better. So, the angel doctor, the one who had saved him and had beautiful green eyes, a deep and sexy voice, the man at which his children were in love with according to his friends… he was gay. Or at least he was interested in men.

“It's been a while since you and Alex broke up.” He heard Liz move beside him. “Actually, I haven't seen you with someone in a while.”

“It's because I haven't seen anyone, not since that fiasco with Tom.” Avi replied with a grunt. “Why are you looking at this screen? Some problem?”

“Oxygenation is just below the last mark.” Liz replied and Mitch felt the metal again against his injured ribs. “Increase the oxygen a little, please.”

Mitch heard footsteps and waited.

“I do not listen to anything.” Liz murmured. “There is nothing to explain that oxygenation has gone down.”

Mitch felt soft fingers and knew immediately that they were from Avi, it was as if his skin recognized the touch. The doctor appeared to be examining the incision.

“Put him under observation, it may just be momentary stress.” Avi was close. “Ah yes, to improve... Rose and Carol are his fans and I didn't even know that.”

“I've been telling you for a few weeks to get out of here, but you don't hear me.” Liz grunted. “What did they say when they learned that uncle Avi was the savior of the day?”

“I did not say anything. I pretended not to understand, I don't need my nieces' teenage friends filling me with questions about a patient that I can't answer anything.”

“I'll pass the update on to the nurses, come on, I'll buy you a bad coffee.”

Mitch heard them both leave and opened his eyes, a lingering smell in the room was faint and fresh. Maybe pine?


	3. Chapter 3

Mitch ran his fingers through Maddie's hair that was curled up on her left side, watching cartoons on Avi's iPad. Scott was sitting in the chair looking at Mark who was playing Legos with Tony.

The knock on the door made the boy raise his head, a smile formed on his lips “Avi!”

Avi picked him up as soon as the boy got up and ran towards him, the doctor effortlessly lifted him and offered a closed fist.

“I heard that my favorite patients were here today and I wanted to see how they are.” He smiled at the boy before stroking his hair. “How's the arm, buddy?”

“Scratch.” Tony showed the scrawled plaster. “Everyone at the playground liked the dragon.”

“It's because dragons are incredible,” Avi replied by letting it slide to the floor. “Has the arm hurt, buddy?”

“A little.” The boy crouched close to the Legos. “I want to build a castle, for my dragon.”

Avi looked at the bed seeing Mitch's curious gaze and stroked Tony's hair again. The doctor shook Scott's and Mark's hands before approaching the bed, where Maddie looked at him with a smile.

“And how is the princess feeling?” He asked in a softer voice, took a stool, and sat beside the bed. “The head still hurt?”

“No, Avi.” Maddie laughed when the doctor reached out and tickled her belly.

“And here, huh? The tummy’s weird? Or funny?”

“No, Avi.”

Avi took a small flashlight from his medical coat and lit it.

“Do we know what to do?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Follow the light,” Maddie replied obediently.

Avi examined the girl's eyes carefully before poking her in the nose and smiling.

“It is perfect, princess.” He put the flashlight back and looked at Mitch. “Good afternoon Mr. Grassi, my name is...”

“Avi.” Mitch raised his eyebrows with a playful smile. “I remember your eyes and your voice. Thanks.”

“You're welcome.” Avi sighed, looked up at the monitor that recorded vital signs. “But I just did what I was trained to do, I'm happy to see you are okay.”

“To be honest, I want to get out of here.” Mitch grimaced to get a laugh from Mark, stuck out his tongue at Scott. “Don't look at me with that face, I'm delaying rehearsals and the tour.”

“Everything will be there when you are discharged.” Scott scolded him gently. “It is no use leaving here without being able to sing, it will only hinder your recovery.”

“He's right,” Avi replied while stroking Maddie's hair. “Your lungs are going to need time and therapy to get back to what they were, you can't sing if you can't breathe properly.”

“Dad sings like angels,” Maddie spoke without taking her eyes off the screen where the cartoons were passing.

“Like all angels.” Tony agreed from where he was.

Avi smiled at Maddie before meeting Mitch's eyes, noticed a slight flush on the patient's cheeks. The door closing attracted their attention, Nel was smiling at them both.

“Ah, it's good that you're here, I thought I'd bring lunch for you.” She spoke looking directly at the doctor. “Are you too thin, are you eating?”

Avi widened her eyes in response as the woman took out a thermal bag.

“You didn't have to the job.” The doctor tried to speak, but Nel waved him off.

“You work a lot and don't eat well.” Nel patiently admonished him. “You are so skinny.”

“I think he's fine.” Scott played with a smile before looking at Mitch with narrowed eyes. “Don't you think, Mitchy?”

Mitch shot a dirty look at his best friend who responded with a wry smile. The tenor cleared his throat looking at the doctor, who had a small shy smile and a faint pink on his white skin.

“He's fine as he is, mom,” Mitch murmured as he saw Avi look at the ceiling. “Stop trying to control everyone's food.”

“I appreciate it.” Avi got up and accepted the bag, smiled at the woman. “It was very thoughtful of you.”

The whistle came from the pocket of his medical coat, and he reached for his cell phone, frowned.

“I'm sorry, but I need to go, I have emergency surgery.” He looked at the bag in his hands and smiled at Nel. “Would you keep it for me? I get out of surgery I come to get it.”

“But of course, dear, have a good surgery. May God guide your hands.” Nel put his hand on Avi's face and smiled at him.

Avi waved to the others and quickly left the room.

Mitch waited a few seconds before saying an exasperated “Mommy!”

Scott started to laugh, attracting Mark to share his laugh while Nel looked calmly at his youngest son.

***ICU***

Avi sighed, resting his hands on the sink, his eyes fixed on the stretcher where a teenager was moments before. He felt a squeeze on his shoulder, looked down, and concentrated on washing his hands.

“We can't save everyone.” The man's voice made him nod. “I was thinking… are you free? We can have a drink or…”

“I'm going home, I need to get up early tomorrow.” Avi didn't lift his head, rubbing his hands harder than he needed to.

He heard the sigh and the water being released, the man started washing his hands “I thought we could have a conversation, maybe...”

“Tom.” Avi turned off the water and leaned over to pick up paper towels. “I don't think we need to talk about what happened. We worked together, we slept together once and over.”

The man sighed again and looked at Avi, incredible blue eyes that exhibited raw emotion.

“It was not a mistake, Avi. I wanted to sleep with you, I like you and I want to give both of us a chance. Please…”

Avi threw the paper towels in the trash and turned to the blond man. He opened his mouth to try to explain again when Tom threw himself forward, grabbing him in an intrusive kiss. The surgeon's tongue invading Avi's mouth, wet hands grabbing his clothes, and a body that forced him to walk backward.

Avi pushed him hard in the chest, felt Tom struggle, but his strength was greater. The two face each other, breathing hard, Avi held up his finger.

“Nevermore touch me.” He murmured before passing, his shoulder hitting Tom's. “I have to inform a family they have lost a child.”

*** ICU ***

Mitch was reading when he heard the subtle knock, looked up to see the doctor standing at the door in normal clothes. Avi smiled awkwardly.

“Sorry, I know it's late, but I didn't want your mom to think I wasn't back,” Avi murmured as he closed the door, Mitch slid his eyes over his dark jeans, plain shirt, and a black leather jacket. The tenor marked the page of the book by placing it on the table beside the bed.

“She left a little earlier today, but left your lunch.” Mitch smiled at him, pointing at the bag. “I had a conversation with her about being controlling with other people's food. I also scolded Scott.”

Avi gave a low laugh, rubbing the back of Mitch's neck. Only then did Mitch realize that he wore his dark hair in a bun, how had he not noticed it before?

“Your mother is a good person.” Avi stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. “I confess that I haven't felt this maternal concern for some time.”

Mitch tilted his face, examining him closely.

“Are you alright?” He asked cautiously, saw Avi staring at him. “It looks like something is wrong.”

“It was a bad day.” Avi smiled a little, rubbed the back of his neck again. “Can you tell your mother I appreciate her kindness?”

Mitch narrowed his eyes before nodding, saw Avi nod, and head for the door.

“Avi, please why you just sit and eat?” The tenor asked in a softer voice. “We don't need to talk about your day if you don't want to, but something tells me it's not a good time to be alone.”

Avi stopped looking at the door.

“My kids are in love with you, Tony showed off the dragon you drew on the cast for every nurse who came in today. And Maddie, she keeps talking about how beautiful Avi is, and how you protecting her.”

Avi turned to him, a slightly happier smile playing on his lips. Mitch pointed to the chair; the doctor hesitated before nodding. The singer then pointed to the bag; the doctor reached out to take it.

“Well, now I need to be honest with you.” Mitch toyed with the covers that were huddled in his lap. “I kind of wasn't sleeping the other night. So, I overheard your conversation with Dr. Royce, I'm sorry.”

Avi opened his eyes wide, his mouth a little full of the sandwich.

“I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hear it, but I haven't been able to sleep.” Mitch continued to play with the covers. “I'm really sorry.”

“It's all right.” Avi coughed to clear his throat. “So, your kind of overhead the whole conversation, right?”

“About your daughters, yes.”

“Nieces.” Avi corrected him a little awkwardly. “They are my nieces; my sister is a widow and has two girls. I help to create both; Rose is 15 and Carol will be 12.”

“And they are fans of my band.”

“Yes, it is a little difficult to evade the questions with each announcement that your friends make.” Avi nodded in agreement. “Rose is more aware of what's going on, so she tries to ambush me more. Carol is happy to know that you are recovering well.”

Mitch nodded, saw the doctor's curious look.

“So, you're a Jew, right?” He continued with the safety questions.

“I am.” He agreed. “And Carol is going to do her bat mitzvah in a few weeks. It is a significant event in my religion, and you heard me saying that she wanted my blessing, right?” Mitch nodded in agreement. “During the ceremony, the parents usually go up to the girl and perform the blessings in Hebrew. As my sister's husband is not present, my older brother will replace him, since my brother-in-law was not a Jew and had no brothers.”

“But Carol wants it to be you.”

Avi nodded before putting the empty pot back into the bag.

“She wants to and I can't be there, so... that's it.” Avi shrugged. “I'm sorry that you heard about my family problems.”

“If I can help with something.”

“Well, if you can convince my ultra-conservative family that I'm not Samael himself incarnated just because I’m gay...” Avi shrugged, saw Mitch lower his eyes. “I think you heard that part too, right?”

“Yes, I heard two names.”

“Yes.” Avi agreed with his face in his hand. “Alex is my ex-boyfriend, we broke up almost six months ago.”

“Bad ending?”

“Something like that.” Avi scratched his beard. “He wasn't exactly in love with the idea that I raised my nieces as if I were their father. It was a very… strong point of discussion. He didn’t want children and thought they were getting in the way.”

“Ah, my last boyfriend was like that, he wasn't exactly excited about my kids and my career.” Mitch offered a friendly smile. “I have two young children’s and when I'm not on tour I want to be with them, so dating at the moment is difficult.”

Avi nodded in agreement “I understand you, our courtship lasted for 4 years and in 4 years there were many fights about me spending my days off with the girls instead of exclusively with him. Either our vacation trips when I wanted to take them on some trips, or when I woke up too early to take Carol to football or arrived too late because Rose had a recital and I wanted to attend.”

“What an asshole.” Mitch frowned before covering his mouth with his hand, heard Avi's laughter, and offered an embarrassed smile. “Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude...” He saw Avi raise his eyebrows. “It's true, but he's an imbecile.”

“Don't worry, I agree, he's an imbecile, but it's nice to hear someone besides Esther say that.” Avi continued to smile. “And if you allow me, any guy who looks at Maddie and Tony and doesn't fall in love with them instantly is an asshole.”

“They are beautiful, aren't they?” Mitch smiled proudly. “I swear I don't understand how they got attached to you so quickly.”

“Well, it is a common effect. They see me as someone who saved them, who saved you... so they start to feel safe in my presence. That's why Maddie doesn't let go of the iPad, I gave it to her and made sure you would be fine. She is waiting for you to stay okay. And Tony, he was very brave. He couldn't take his eyes off you, even with me doing the decompression, he saw me stick a needle in your chest and didn't hesitate. He didn't yell at me… he just trusted me and looked at you.”

Mitch licked his lips and rested his head on the pillow.

“They'll be fine, right?” He looked at the doctor. “Are they going to be okay?”

“They are going, physically they are going to be great and something tells me that emotionally you are going to make sure they stay too.” Avi rested his arms on his thighs and leaned over him. “And you'll be fine too, Mitch.”

Grassi nodded and took a deep breath, sleepiness starting to hit him, that was new.

“You can stay?” Mitch asked looking at Avi with sleepy eyes. “Until I sleep, at least? I know it's weird to ask you that, but I kind of feel safe at the moment too.”

Avi tilted his head “I'm going to stay Mitch, you can sleep peacefully, I'm going to stay here.”

***ICU***

Avi felt a hand on his shoulder and grabbed it tightly, opening his eyes quickly, with a quick movement he was already standing facing a scared Scott.

His jacket lying on the floor, Scott's blue eyes were wide.

“Avi,” Mitch called him worried. “It's all right?”

Avi then realized that his free hand, or at least the hand he thought was free, was clinging to Scott's shirt. He released him quickly, taking a step to the side, taking a deep breath.

“Yes, I think I fell asleep too.” He cleared his throat and ran a hand over his face, averting his eyes to the bedroom window. “I apologize.”

Kirstin was beside Mitch and exchanged an alarmed look with Scott.

“We didn't mean to scare you.” The woman spoke softly trying to attract his attention. “We didn't know if you wanted to have breakfast.”

Avi frowned at her, fumbled in his jeans pockets until he reached for his cell phone, cursed as soon as he saw the time.

“I'm late for Rose's recital.” He bent down to pick up his jacket, looked at Mitch as he put on his jacket. “Did you sleep well? You're breathing well, right? It shouldn't take Liz long to make the rounds, but if you need anything, just ask one of the nurses to have me located. Have a good day.”

And then the doctor hurried out, Kirstin and Scott looked at each other in confusion while Mitch looked concerned.

“Care to explain?” Maldonado looked directly at his best friend lying down.

“He came in the night, he wanted to apologize to my mother for not having eaten the sandwich, but I was already alone. He was looking terrible, so I convinced him to stay and eat, we talked a little. For the speed with which he ate, he should be hungry.” Mitch pushed himself up to sit upright, Scott came over, hitting the pillows for him. “Thank you, Sara.”

“You're welcome, Casey,” Scott responded with a smile, slid his fingers through his short dark hair before leaving a small kiss on the top of Mitch's head. “So, he slept here?”

“We were talking, at one point I got sleepy and asked him to stay...” Mitch stopped feeling his face getting hot, sighed. “I think I asked him to stay because I felt safe with him here. And I think I said that to him.”

Kirstin and Scott looked at each other before the woman gently pushed the covers aside and sat down next to Mitch.

“Dear…”

“I am stupid, I know. I told a doctor that I barely know that I feel safe with him. Okay, he's gay, he's beautiful to die for, my kids adore him and my mom is shamelessly campaigning for me to date him. But I am an idiot.”

“Mitchy...” Scott stroked his shoulder. “Breath, please, you are not an idiot. And look... he stayed, he literally slept in the armchair.”

“He was too exhausted to go home, so he slept in the chair. Don't make me hope, I…” Mitch stopped taking a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment. “I don't want any jokes about that, please.”

“OK.” The two agreed.

Scott stroked Mitch's neck, Kirstin in turn kissed him on the hand.

“We are thinking of some songs for the next album.” Kirstin tried to distract him.

“The new Christmas album?” Mitch looked at them both. “What are you guys thinking about? Is there still a Christmas song we haven't made?”

***ICU***

Avi applauded as he approached Esther who was with her daughters. Rose raised her eyebrows at her uncle who was wearing a guilty smile.

“Forgive me, I overslept.” He asked pulling the girl into a hug. “But I buy what you want for brunch.”

“Did you sleep too much?” Esther raised her eyebrows with a smile on her lips.

“I had an awful day yesterday.” Avi kissed Carol's hair. “I ended up sleeping too much.”

“Alone?” Esther asked in a low voice as soon as her brother hugged her.

“Yes,” Avi replied in the same tone, the little lie itching at the back of his throat. I mean, he slept alone, right? He and Mitch just slept in the same room. “So, what do my girls want for brunch?”

They left the small theater and walked to a dinner they used to eat. Rose grabbed her cell phone while Carol talked excitedly about the preparations for the bat mitzvah.

“Carol!” The older one called her excited. “He is fine! Scott posted a video of them at the hospital.”

The older one pulled the younger one by the chair, and they got together to watch the video. Avi smiled at the attendant who served him coffee, Esther raised her eyebrows at her brother.

“Trying to seduce the waitress? She is not your type.” It implied the kick under the table.

“No, my type is more like men brunettes with beautiful brown eyes.” Avi winked at her, hiding her smile with the coffee mug. “But it is a little difficult to find someone who fulfills my entire list of requirements.”

“You are too demanding.” Esther rolled her eyes.

“I don't see you going out often.” He raised his own eyebrows.

Esther reached out to pinch him and Avi laughed trying to escape his older sister. Carol took the phone off.

“So, he's fine.” The girl nodded.

“Uncle.” Rose looked at Avi who looked back at her. “You might as well take us on their show.”

“Show? Whose show?” Avi frowned, not understanding.

“Pentatonix,” Carol spoke excitedly. “Yes, dôd take us to a show? My birthday present, please?”

Avi narrowed his eyes and looked at Esther.

“I thought the singer was still hospitalized, are you already talking about returning to the shows?” Curiosity and concern mixed.

“He is, but we're talking about when they go back to doing shows.” Carol hurried to speak. “When they do a show here in LA, will you please take us?”

“Okay, at their next LA show I'm taking you.” Avi agreed to see the youngest smile. “That means you don't want the new cell phone for your birthday, right?”

He tried to contain his laughter when her expression collapsed a little.

“I'm kidding, I'll give you the cell phone.” He poked her in the nose, when he looked at Rose she was frowning. “What was buttercup?”

“I just realized that...” She looked up at her uncle. “You follow Mitch, and he follows you on Instagram.”

The doctor raised his eyebrows, saw Esther stifle a laugh.

“Ah...” He cleared his throat. “I… I think I followed when you talked about the accident, just to see if there was anything, I could explain to you. I didn't see that it followed back, it was probably random.”

Rose narrowed her eyes to see her uncle blush, a malicious smile spread across the teenager's lips.

“He does your kind, doesn't he, dôd Avi?”

Esther laughed and Avi licked his lips trying to compose himself.

“You want to go to the show, right?” He raised his eyebrows teasingly back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all. I wish that their families are safe and that those we have lost find peace.  
> I'll try to post a Christmas tale, but I don't promise anything. Make me happy, comments are always welcome.  
> twitter: @just_someone13

Mitch sighed, lifting his face to catch some warm light.

“Yes, Scott, I know.” He sighed, looked at Tony and Maddie who were playing on the slide. “I was locked up in that hospital for two weeks, I'm going slow. I took an Uber from home to the playground just for the boys to run a little. I needed to see people get some sun.”

He took a sip of water watching Tony play with one of the boys in the park.

“Yes, I'm sitting, if I need to, I'll call you.” He saw Maddie look away and narrowed his eyes. “Okay, you and Mark are still coming to dinner, right? OK kisses, Rebecca.”

He put the phone in the bag he was carrying. Maddie was still focused on looking away, Mitch looked back and then realized what had attracted his daughter's attention. Before he could say anything, Maddie was already running and shouting in the doctor's direction and Tony immediately followed her.

“Kid’s,” Mitch called, Avi was running and something told him that the doctor wasn't listening.

So, he did what he couldn't. He ran. His lungs burned as he ran and shouted for the two children to stop. He stumbled when the vision darkened and fell.

“Daddy.” He heard Tony scream.

Strong hands made him sit, it was so hard to breathe. Green eyes came into focus, Mitch let his eyes go through the doctor, the black shorts baggy and the red shirt was stuck in the elastic of the shorts. The tenor was doing the breathing exercises the doctor spoke in a low voice, a voice so deep that Mitch could feel it in his bones. His dark eyes were fixed on Kaplan's pale chest, the skin looked smooth, covered with soft hair. The toned, swollen, defined muscles of the chest and abdomen made Mitch blink slowly.

“Mitch, can you look up?” Avi asked softly, seeing the singer attend him, carefully examined him before smiling “ok, I think you're okay, it was just a scare. You can't run yet.”

Mitch gave a weak smile before looking at the children who were looking at them with apprehension. “It's okay, but you can't run away from me like that.” The two nodded frantically, Avi looked at them and raised his hand to nudge them on the nose. Mitch tried not to smile before saying, “Let's go home, boys, I'll call the car.”

“I can take you if it's not a nuisance.” Avi found himself talking while the singer groped the bag with shaking hands.

Mitch looked up at him “I don't want to disturb you.”

Avi rolled his eyes and stood up, extending his hands to Mitch, the singer let himself get up, it looked like Avi hadn't even registered his weight. “It doesn't bother me; in fact, I would be more relaxed if I knew you were home and resting.”

Mitch felt his body tremble and his chest burn, Avi's penetrating gaze was still watching him. He felt the chill go through him as the doctor's arms pulled around his waist to give him firmness.

“My car is not far away.” Avi made him lift his chin to examine the tenor's neck. “You need to sit and rest. Ok, guys, you two walk in front of us and follow the orders without question, right? Dad is not well.”

Tony and Maddie held hands and the boy immediately looked at Avi who pointed in the direction. They walked slowly, Tony looking over his shoulder as if he was making sure his father was not far away. Avi kept a firm arm around Mitch and a watchful eye on the children.

“That gray car over there, Tony.” Avi held out his hand, pointing at the jeep.

The boy nodded and took Maddie running.

“How's your breathing?” Avi asked looking at Mitch.

“Burn.” Mitch shook his head.

“Okay, keep doing the breathing exercise, right? I will look at the incisions as soon as we sit down.”

Avi unlocked the car and leaned Mitch on the passenger door, opened the back door, and caught Maddie first by sitting her down, strapping her on. Tony followed and Avi played with the cap he wore.

He closed the car and looked at Mitch who was holding his side, took the shirt that was hanging from his shorts, and put it on. Mitch looked at him and tried to contain his smile, but Avi's raised eyebrows made it clear that he hadn't hidden it so well.

“I can?” The doctor gestured to the singer's shirt.

Mitch carefully started to lift his loose shirt and Avi helped him, the doctor leaned over slightly to see the bruise. Carefully, he pressed the place, listening to Mitch inhale.

“The incision is looking good; the problem was lung stress. You are not yet free to run.” He adjusted Mitch's shirt.

“Maddie saw you running and decided to go after you, Tony followed and I had no other option.” Mitch's eyes narrowed a little. “I didn't think you were going to see or hear.”

“I saw Maddie running and I saw you falling, when I took the headphones off, I heard Tony screaming, so I ran to you.” Avi grabbed him around the waist again, pulling him carefully away from the car, Mitch let himself be led towards the doctor. They looked at each other for a moment before Avi opened the car door for him.

Mitch settled himself against the bench and looked at Tony, the boy is looking at him worried.

“I'm perfect buddy, it just hurts a little, you can't run away from me like that. It's dangerous.”

“But I saw Avi.” Maddie tried to speak, Avi opened the car door and sat down.

“I know you saw Avi, but it is dangerous to run like that.” Mitch tried to control the harsh tone in his voice. “You could have hurt yourself or your brother could have hurt himself or I could have hurt myself really badly.”

“Sorry, daddy,” Maddie murmured.

“Alright sweetie, just be careful.” Mitch looked ahead again as Avi started the car.

“So, where does the queen go?” The doctor looked at him and smiled.

“How…?” Mitch frowned.

“I said, my nieces, are fans and are giving me an intensive Pentatonix course just because I promised that at your next show in Los Angeles, I will take them.”

“I'll give you the tickets.” Mitch laughed before speaking the address, saw the doctor open his mouth, and amended. “And I insist on that, so don't deny it.”

Avi slowly pulled out of the spot and with careful caution steered the entire way, Mitch frowned at every overly careful action.

“They are not in the kid’s seats,” Avi explained as he flicked the arrow to enter Mitch's street. “I prefer not to test my luck.”

“Do you live here?” Mitch pointed to the house.

“No, my sister lives a few blocks away and I ended up sleeping there yesterday after having passed the beer limit a little.” Avi parked in the driveway, the house had a high wall. “So, I wanted to run a little in the morning and decided to come to the nearest park.” They looked at each other and Avi smiled. “I'm starting to think that fate is trying to tell me something.”

Kaplan got out of the car to release the kids; Mitch got out of the car on his own. The singer was wondering if there was really a slight flirtation on the part of the doctor or if it was just his impression.

“Avi, do you want to see the tend I set up with uncle Matt?” Tony asked excitedly.

“And have tea with me!” Maddie spoke as soon as the doctor got her out of the car.

“Guys, don't be rude.” Mitch walked around the car, saw Avi put Maddie on the floor. “Avi can have appointments, we've already hindered his race.”

“You can enter?” Maddie put her hands close to her face.

“I...” Avi looked up at Mitch. “I can't, honey, I need to go to the hospital.”

The two men lowered their faces, showing some disappointment, and Avi looked up at Mitch before crouching in front of them.

“Today I can't, but maybe I can come back another day, and then we play. Can be?”

The two children agreed before throwing themselves forward hugging the doctor. Avi stood up and looked back at Mitch.

“It's you okay to go be alone?”

“If you can support me, I would be more relaxed.” Mitch licked his lips.

Avi locked the car after verifying that he had removed everything from the singer, put his arm around Mitch's waist again. Together they walked to the gate where Mitch opened it and the kids shot inside, Avi helped him in.

“I'm going to ask Scott to come,” Mitch murmured as they entered the door.

The room was large and well furnished, the children were nowhere to be seen. Avi helped him down on the wide sofa and Mitch almost immediately sank on the pillows.

Avi stood, not knowing what to do, especially with Mitch's moan.

“Do you want to go to the hospital?” He asked, frowning. “Are you breathing well?”

“I'm breathing well, it just hurts to move.” Mitch opened his eyes to look at him. “I'm just going to call Scott and lie here, if I need it he can take me.”

“OK.” Avi examined it carefully before moving away from a little.

“Do you need to go like now or can you wait for Scott to arrive?” Mitch fumbled for the bag.

Avi looked at his watch and took a deep breath.

“I can wait.” He sentenced, but Mitch raised an eyebrow in question. “I can wait, it doesn't take too long.”

Mitch nodded and made the call, Avi busied himself with looking around. Green was prevalent in the room, he smiled at that. Green was his favorite color.

“Scott is coming.” Mitch forced himself to sit up better and indicated the seat beside him. “So, are your nieces giving you an intensive course?”

“Ah yes, I heard all the albums and saw most of the music videos.” Avi nodded in agreement. “And the program's presentations too. And for my happiness, Rose noticed a curious thing right after I made a stupid joke with Esther.”

“And what was the joke?” Mitch asked curiously, a small smile playing on his lips.

“It was a stupid joke about my type of man.” Avi felt his face heat up. “We were at a restaurant and I smiled at the attendant, Esther joked that the waitress was not my type and I replied that my type would be dark hair with beautiful brown eyes.” He laughed and looked at the singer with raised eyebrows. “And then Rose noticed that I was following you on Instagram and that you were following me back.”

“Oh.” Mitch laughed and then held his side with a grimace. “So... I do your kind?”

Avi licked his lips, still smiling, scratched his left eyebrow, and opened his mouth, not knowing what to say. Luckily Maddie had chosen that moment to save them both from the slightly awkward situation. Mitch was ignoring the fact that he had scolded Scott and Kirstin talking about possibilities with the doctor, but it was impossible that he was imagining the flirtation.

“Avi, I made tea.” Maddie smiled at him holding out the plastic cup of water.

Avi smiled at her and took the cup. “Thank you, Princess.”

The moment he went to lift the cup to his lips Mitch grabbed his arm.

“Where did you get the water?” The father asked his daughter with an eyebrow.

“In the fridge,” Maddie replied smiling.

“I already said that you can't be playing with the water dispenser.” Mitch tilted his head and the girl kicked the floor by lowering her face. “Did you really get the water from the refrigerator?”

“Yes, daddy.” Maddie rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. “I promise.”

The girl smiled at them and ran away. Avi looked suspiciously at the pink cup in his hand.

“You can pour the water into that vase.” Mitch pointed to a large vase in the corner of the room.

Avi got up and walked to the toilet before throwing the water on the earth.

“I had to get rid of an aquarium that I had.” Mitch was looking at his cell phone. “She made Scott tea with the aquarium water and every time he looked at the fish he ended throwing up.”

Avi laughed softly as he returned.

“For Kevin, she tried to pour tea from the toilet.” He sighed, shaking his head. “The luck was that Kirstin saw and prevented. Matt was not so lucky and drank tea from the pool. What can do? My daughter thinks that everyone should attend the tea party.”

Avi left the cup on the table before sitting down again. Mitch took a deep breath, gently squeezing the side of his body.

“Yes, you are.” Avi looked at him and saw Mitch look up and frown at him. “My type of man.”

Mitch gave a small smile before looking at his cell phone.

“Maybe, we should go out for coffee... when I'm feeling better.” The singer did not hide his smile as he continued to look at the cell phone screen and typed something.

“So maybe I need your cell phone number.” Avi rubbed his beard.

The door opening made Mitch look away and mumble.

“I send you by private message on Instagram.”

Avi stood up and winked at him before turning to see Scott, the blonde looked at him in surprise.

“Dr. Kaplan.” Scott held out his hand to him.

“Just Avi, please.” He smiled at him. “I was running in the park when the kids saw me and ran away.”

“And I had the brilliant reflex to run after them.” Mitch stood up making a face. “Avi helped me and brought me home.”

Scott nodded his head slowly looking between the two.

“I need to go; tell the kids I'm coming back to play with them.” Avi looked at Mitch and nodded to Scott “keep him at rest and if you need to just go to the hospital, I'll let Liz know.”

Mitch took a step towards the doctor and Scott raised his eyebrows; the tenor raised his hand to shut up him while slowly following the path Avi had gone.

“Avi.” He called him when the doctor was about to close the door.

Kaplan stopped “you should be resting.”

“And I will go.” He gently pushed him out and closed the door, so they had a moment of privacy, quickly typed on his cell phone before showing him the screen. “My number is in your private, I'll be waiting for a message from you.”

Avi smiled at him and blinked before walking away, Mitch sighed seeing him leave the gate before heading back into the house where a Scott with crossed arms was waiting for him.

“So...” The blonde teased with a smile.

“Shut up, Scott,” Mitch grunted as he returned to the living room.

*** ICU***

The two were lying on the couch, Mark was moving around in the kitchen and the kids were having precious television time before dinner.

“Do you want to do a short life?” Scott suggested while they were lying, Mitch, leaning on his shoulder. “Entertain our children’s a little?”

“Sure, just remember to behave yourself,” Mitch replied with his eyes closed.

“Yes, yes ... I can't talk about your doctor boyfriend.” Scott started setting up his cell phone to open the Livestream.

“Exactly.” Mitch walked away and with a groan leaned over to get a bottle of water.

Scott was silent for a few moments before raising his eyebrows.

“I think we are online.” He pulled Mitch so that he would settle down again. “Oh yes, we already have some people with us. Hi people, how are you?”

Mitch made himself comfortable against Scott and gave the camera a tired smile.

“I am fine.” He answered the questions that appeared on the screen. “I just need more rest and physical therapy, but I'm fine and looking forward to getting back on stage.”

“Just when ...” Scott stopped with a smirk on his lips, saw Mitch turn to face him trying to look intimidating. “You-Know-Who will release you for this.”

“Voldemort?” Mitch asked before pinching Scott around the waist.

The baritone let out a groan mixed with laughter.

“Behave yourself,” Mitch whispered, squeezing it again, listening to Scott laugh. “Idiot.”

“But Mitchy, the kids want to know who is your new boyfriend.” Scott bit his lip, still laughing. “In fact, they didn't even know you have a new boyfriend.”

“You are impossible.” Mitch threw his arms up and out of the camera's range.

“Come back, don't be angry, I'm just kidding,” Scott asked, stopping laughing. “Everyone knows we are married to Mark. We have an open and healthy relationship, creating Tony and Maddie to take over the world.”

Mitch turned to Scott who in turn pouted, Mitch rolled his eyes and snuggled into the blonde again.

“He returned!” Scott smiled, kissed Mitch on the hair. “You were in the hospital a lot, what did you do to distract yourself?”

“I found out that you've been following some people on my social media while you are was on my cell phone.” Mitch raised his eyebrows and saw Scott's smile widen. “But that's okay, I forgive you, you just followed cute boys.”

Scott laughed and raised his eyebrows at Mitch, sharing a knowing look.

“I thought you were going to like some people I followed.” The blonde shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate post of the year, next post on the 31st. Did we end the year with a kiss?

Avi pushed open the door to Esther's house.

“Avi?” The sister called him from the kitchen. “I'm glad you showed up, I'm late and the girls aren't collaborating this morning.”

Avi rubbed his face with a sigh before walking to the kitchen, Esther moving between the stove and the table.

“Could you do me a favor and take them to school?” The sister did not lookup. “Rose is stressed because a pimple appeared, and she has a presentation later and Carol decided to lose her new cleats, I swear if ...” She stopped when she saw her brother's face, the frying pan still in her hand. “What's it? Bad night?”

Avi stretched out to look down the hall before nodding, he came over and took the frying pan out of his sister's hand and served the two french toasts on the plates.

“How bad?” Esther turned to make two more toasts.

“I had to call social service, bad at that level.” He returned the frying pan to the stove and opened the refrigerator to get the juice bottle, heard Esther's sigh. “I can take the girls and I can take Carol to practice later.”

Esther looked at the clock and sighed.

“Girls!” She shouted to hurry them up. “Are you really okay to be with them?”

“I need to stay with them for a while.” He responded by cutting the fruit to put on the girls' plates. “Do you have to go to court?”

“No, I have a meeting with some partners.” She turned the toast over before looking at her watch again. “A prospective new client came to us and Steve wants to know if we have a way to represent him.”

“Esther, sit down and eat one of the ready meals.” Avi poured the coffee mug. “I finish this and take the girls.”

Esther looked at her younger brother who held out the ready-made plate and coffee mug.

“I love you, you know that, right?” She sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

Avi took over the frying pan listening to the hurried footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Dôd.” Carol smiled hugging him.

“Sit and eat.” Avi sent seeing the girl running towards the laundry, just after dropping a bag on the floor. “Carol, come back here we'll be late.”

Esther ate as fast as she could, without worrying about scolding the youngest. She looked up only when Rose came in carrying the bag ready for the presentation. The teenager was frowning when she sat down and pulled the ready dish close, offering a low blessing.

Avi quickly took the two toasts out of the skillet, placing them on plates already with fruit. Carol returned to the kitchen with a triumphant smile.

“I found the cleats, mom.” She kissed Esther before sitting down and stuffing her cleats into her bag.

“It's good, or else you would be grounded.” Esther raised her eyebrows before finishing the coffee mug. “Your uncle will take you to school and activities. Behave and say your prayers.” Esther kissed Carol and then Rose before kissing Avi and hurried away.

Avi took a sip of coffee, his eyes locked on Carol who was chewing on one of the strawberries.

“Is everything okay, dôd?” Rose asked softly, she had already seen that look on her uncle's face.

“Yes, everything is fine, dear.” Avi smiled at her, a smile with only his lips. “Tell me about your presentation.”

“A scout will be present, at least that's what the madam told us.”

Avi raised his eyebrows in agreement.

“I know you think I should take it easy, he won't be there for me, but I want him to remember my name.” Rose played with the french toast.

“It's not that I think you need to take it easy; I just think you're still very young. You may still need more time on the road before you are called to a big company. Honey, you will be called when your time comes, and I want that when that time comes, you are ready to enjoy everything as it should.”

“I know, dôd.” Rose smiled at him. “I'm just looking forward to it.”

***ICU***

Mitch felt like swearing up his throat as he looked at his cell phone. He looked at the children who were coloring on the low table in the playroom. Of all his boyfriends, perhaps Carter was his worst mistake. The actor who was coming into the spotlight, a beautiful smile, beautiful blond hair, and incredible blue eyes... yes, comparisons with Scott were inevitable and that should have been his first sign. The fights over the actor's almost unhealthy jealousy, the accusations of betrayal whenever Mitch was on tour, the obvious dislike between the actor and his best friend.

And then there were the kids, Carter was trying to buy their affection with gifts and outings, but something seemed to stop his kids from really being comfortable in the man's presence. So after almost 2 years of dating, Mitch had finally put an end to the relationship and hell started. Carter had publicly accused him of having an affair with Scott and other men, which had caused a little media chaos. Splinters exchanged, accusations made, fans taking sides, and going on the attack. And now Carter was quoting him again, implying that maybe he was drunk at the time of the accident and that someone should check on the real condition of the children.

He slowly stood up trying not to get the attention of his children, looking for Jonathan's number. He waited a few minutes before the agent took the call.

“Hey, I just looked at my social media.” Mitch looked into the playroom, just to make sure the kids were entertained. “I am receiving attacks because of a statement from Carter. He said that I was probably drunk and that someone should see the kids. ”

He heard Jonathan's sigh, and he replied that he would fix it. Mitch leaned on the island bench and took a deep breath with a slight twinge, picked up his cell phone again, entering his ex-boyfriend's profile. The broad jaw that tapered smoothly to the chin, the tight beard, full lips, straight nose, gray-blue eyes... Carter was a man to make anyone drool. He had a beautiful smile and an even more beautiful body. He was engaging and charming, that's probably how he got Mitch involved. They did not read the same books, did not listen to the same type of music, and did not even like the same types of series or films. They had nothing in common, Carter was bothered by the way he spoke, dressed, and expressed himself.

He dropped the phone on the counter again, he wouldn’t give a taste of answering the provocation.

The screen flashed to catch his eye; it was a message from an unknown number. She heard her mother coming in with a shopping bag.

“I bought what was missing.” She placed the purchases on top of the island, before starting to pack them in the pantry.

Mitch pulled his phone close to see the message.

 **Unknown number:** Are you free for coffee? The way is the Avi.

He raised his eyebrows before looking at the distracted mother.

 **Mitch:** Aren't you on shift today?

 **Avi:** I did a 12-hour shift yesterday and I have a double tomorrow, so I'm off today.

 **Mitch:** Well, I haven't seen you in a week, maybe I'll be available for coffee.

Mitch looked at his mother before asking, “Do you have an appointment for this afternoon?”

Nel turned slowly to look at his son, eyebrows raised as she approached where Mitch was standing.

“No, I don't really. Have any particular reason?” She asked curiously.

“Can I ask you to stay with the children?” Mitch smiled without looking up from the cell phone screen.

“Hot date?” Nel nudged him.

“Something like.” He looked at his mother before looking at his children and lowering his voice. “Avi invited me for coffee.”

Nel smiled, widening his eyes, took his son's hand.

“Children can sleep at my home.”

“Mother!” Mitch scolded her. “It's just coffee, for God's sake.”

“He is handsome.” Nel shrugged and went to get a bottle of water. “If I were a few years younger, available, and he was straight...”

“Please don't continue that sentence.” Mitch pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“I'm just saying that sometimes it's good to use your bed in your room for more than sleep.” She winked at him before taking a sip of water.

“You are impossible.” He laughed.

“And when did you become such a prude?” Nel raised his eyebrows.

“I didn't become a puritan, just...” Mitch stopped sighing, looked at the cell phone in her hand. “Things with Carter weren't exactly the best and I can't help thinking that if I had been a little more careful, I wouldn't have involved my kids in this mess.”

“Avi is not like Carter.” Nel approached the youngest son stroking her hair. “He's the kind of man who’s worth it.”

“And how do you know that?” He frowned.

“I just know.” She offered a gentle smile. “He's a good man, and I'm happy to see he took a step towards you, then a step towards him. And besides, I never liked Carter, but I loved Avi as soon as I saw him.”

Mitch felt his cell phone vibrate and nodded before he saw his mother walk away, turned his attention back to the phone.

 **Avi:** Can I pick you up? Or do you prefer to meet me?

 **Mitch:** Give me an hour? Can be?

 **Avi:** The time the queen needs.

***ICU***

“So, let me see if I understand, did you join the navy at 18, as soon as you graduated from school?” Mitch raised his eyebrows. “As a marine?”

“I did, I was 18, and I was lost. The navy offered me a purpose and a direction, so I signed up, did basic training, and then was accepted into Annapolis and became an American marine.” Avi smiled seeing his surprise. “It shouldn't be much different from losing your own graduation to be in a singing competition.”

“I was in a singing competition; you were training to...” He stopped before continuing, Avi raised his eyebrows. Mitch licked his lips and searched for safer words. “So, after becoming a marine, did you go to college?”

“I went to college while I was in Annapolis, then I spent 9 months in the Middle East on a mission. When I came back, I started thinking about doing medicine, I had a degree in chemistry, so I applied to the Navy medical school.” Avi toyed with the coffee cup straw, shrugged. “I went to college, residency in general surgery with a specialization in trauma, and then I became a combat doctor. When Darien died, I asked for leave and went to the reservation, came back and started working, did another residency this time in pediatric surgery and here I am.”

Mitch rested his face in his hand, examining the face of the man in front of him. “What was your rank?”

“I was an officer; I became one when I entered medical school, and progressed with time.” Avi took a sip of his iced coffee, saw Mitch's questioning eyes, and sighed. “Captain.”

“Wait, were you a navy Captain?”

"Yes.” Avi nodded in agreement. “And since I'm on the reservation, sometimes I need to do refresher training. Pleased?”

“Even more curious.” Mitch reached out without hesitation, stroked Avi's wrist. “You quit your career to help your sister, that's an incredible thing.”

“My sister fought with our parents when they threw me out, she literally didn't speak to them until Rose was born. I thought it was my duty to look after her and my nieces, I never regretted that if you want to know.” Avi moved his hand, interlacing his fingers with the tenors. “Darien was one of my best friends, and it still hurts me that he cannot see his daughters grow up, that my nieces cannot live with their father.”

Mitch nodded and slid his free finger down Avi's forearm. “You really are a good man, Avi Kaplan. My mom told me that today, that she knew you were a good man.”

“Thanks.” Avi smiled before looking away with a little shame, looked around before looking at Mitch. “Don't you feel worried about being together in public? Someone can see and take a picture or anything.”

“Usually I avoid leaving my private life exposed, I put little on children and everything else,” Mitch responded without stopping the affection. “I don't hide, I just avoid it, but if it bothers you...”

Avi held his hand with a smile at the corner of his lips.

“I don't care, I just asked out of curiosity.” Avi shrugged, the doctor stopped narrowing his eyes. “Wait, it doesn't mean that if we move forward at some point, your fans will make my life a little hell on earth, right?”

Mitch chuckled before biting his lip, muttering “it's always a possibility, unfortunately.”

Avi remained with narrowed eyes and a serious expression before sighing “I think I'll have to pay to see it, will I?”

“I think so.” Mitch smiled as he stroked the man's arm again.

“Okay, I answered your question about how I ended up being a doctor.” Avi narrowed her eyes at him, a smile on her lips. “Have you always wanted to be a singer?”

“I think since I can remember.” Mitch shrugged. “I was part of the church choir and the school choir, I participated in the community theater and the school theater...” he laughed and saw Avi smile. “Arlington is not a small city, but it is still Texas, and it is a conservative city. My dad took me out to do sports, to interact with other kids, but I was bored. I was so bad that I sat in front of the goal, I was awful.” He heard Avi laugh and shrugged. “I wanted to play the piano, that's when I stopped playing sports and started to dedicate myself to music. My dad was not happy about it, but mom convinced him... just like she convinced him to let me do theater and everything.”

Avi took a sip of coffee and waited, Mitch seemed to be remembering something.

“In a conservative city, music was what made me breathe. When I was 10 all my friends were starting to look at the girls and I realized that I was looking at the popular boy at school that way. So, I started listening to very emotional and sad songs… I was confused, it was around the time that I met Scott and Kirstin.” Grassi offered a small smile and saw Avi smile at him affectionately. “Scott also did theater, choir and everything else so when we got to high school Kirstin joined us. The best part of my day was being in the choir with them, that's when I started to wonder if I was gay or not so Kirstin and I started dating.”

He looked at Avi who was still calm, a little curious. “The only woman I've ever kissed in my life, and then I knew that I was gay. I tried for a while, but I had to break up and when I told my parents, mom looked at me as if she knew all the time that I didn't like Kirstin as much as I should. My dad then told me it was just the beginning and that I would have other girls, that's when I took a deep breath and said was gay.”

Avi raised his eyebrows, surprised by the moment.

“I will save you from the shouting that followed. My dad didn't speak to me for a few months, and I was afraid Kirstin would hate me, but she just stayed by my side. She said she did love me, but only as a friend, and so I had a best friend for the rest of my life. That's when I started looking at the boys, and it was around this time that Scott and I started to develop some feelings for each other.”

He risked another look at Avi who was still quietly curious.

“We stayed in the back of the room and disturbed everyone with our stupid songs, we just laughed about it. That was when our relationship started to get stronger in the romantic sense… then one day we were in his room when the weather came, and I kissed him. ” Mitch licked his lips looking at the table, felt Avi squeeze his hand gently, and looked up. “We were the first of each other in… various things, but I was not ready to go any further in the relationship. So, I ended our relationship and went to try other boys, which hurt Scott deeply. So, we stopped talking, and I almost died because of that, he was my best friend and I hurt him and lost him.”

Mitch slid his finger over the inside of Avi's wrist.

“Scott and Kirstin graduated earlier and I was… I felt alone, abandoned without them. They went to college, Scott ended up coming to California and Kirstin went to Oklahoma, the distance was good for both of us, but it was weird, you know? Then one day he called me and told me about The Sing-Off and asked if I wanted to participate with him. I missed being together, making music together, and especially the security of being together... Scott showed a recording of ours to a friend of the group in the chapel he had entered, and he advised us to have a bass and a beatboxer. It turned out that Ben talked to some people and found Kevin and Matt on the internet, so he sent the video by email, explaining what we wanted and who we were, and they agreed to meet us and that was how Pentatonix was born.”

“So basically, music was your refuge, just as Kirstin and Scott were, too.” Avi nodded in agreement. “And then your refuge became your career.”

“I have fun making music with my friends. No matter how stressed and tired we are, one of the five will find a new riff and cheer up the other four. No matter how much we discuss when making a new arrangement, someone at some point will achieve a harmony that will make others excited.” Mitch smiled and shrugged.

“I can't tell if you are more passionate about music or your friends.” Avi was looking at him in a way that Mitch didn't recognize, but it kept him warm and comfortable.

“For both of them, I love making music with Pentatonix, I love making music with Scott and I love making music alone.” He shrugged with a small smile. “I wanted to see your reaction when you heard me sing the first time.”

“I was left with no reaction.” Avi nodded and saw Mitch look up at him, so the doctor raised his hand. “I swear, I was overwhelmed by your voice. I love Sound of Silence, I was surprised by Scott's voice, but when you started singing... it was like I never heard music correctly in my life.”

“You're just being cute.” Mitch let out a laugh.

“I'm not, I spent hours listening to you sing, and I fell in love with your voice. For the group as a whole, yours are very good, but you… you made me stop. And it made me cry too when I heard you in Hallelujah.”

Mitch offered an embarrassed smile and ran a hand through his hair.

“I'm a Jew, but I think you can imagine that already.” Avi saw him nod. “The original version of this song is one of the most beautiful I have ever heard, but my grandfather hated it. At least that's what my father told me; my grandfather hated her for being profane. Years later, I sang this song at a school performance...” He saw Mitch raise his eyebrows in surprise. “And my grandfather loved, it was the last hug I got from him... a few weeks later I told my parents that I was gay, and I was kicked out.”

“I want to comment on the fact that you can sing, but I think it would be insensitive.” Mitch frowned and heard Avi's laugh.

“I am Jewish, music is something intrinsic to my culture.” Avi stopped and ran a hand over his beard, his eyes searching the coffee before returning to Mitch. “Music was the way my grandfather had to go through hunger, pain... my family came from Poland...” he saw Mitch's face change from surprised to shocked. “He was 15 when he was caught with his family and sent to one of the concentration camps. So, he used music to distract his younger sister. I was 15 years old when he told me that, I had come home furious because some boys at school were teasing me… I was chubby as a teenager, I had many pimples, and I was Jewish. I was so furious and instead of going home, I went to my grandparents' house, I knew that my father would fight with me because I had won a warning. My grandfather sat with me and told me about how I should never be ashamed of being a Jew, so he told me a few things about the camps, about how in one of the moments he was separated from his family and there was only music left.” Mitch gently squeezed Avi's wrist. “He told me about what it was like to discover that his parents and sisters had died and how he hated Poland and couldn't stay there. So, he came to America as soon as he can, with almost nothing, worked with what he could, and found my grandmother, ended up opening his own business. He told me how he came to hate being a Jew and how it took him years to step back into a synagogue, to pray, to be Jewish. He told me how my grandmother was instrumental in this, how her love and faith helped him with that, helped him to be a proud Jew again.”

Avi fiddled with the empty coffee cup, feeling Mitch's thumb moving over his skin.

“The day Josh enlisted, my grandfather took him by the shoulders and said how proud my brother will make him. The day my parents threw me out, I went to my grandparents' house, and he closed the door on me and I shouted at him that he should know that hatred didn't get anywhere good.” Avi cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “So, Esther took me in, I signed up and every time I need to be in the presence of my family, it sucks.”

“Do you still have contact with them?” Mitch asked carefully.

“Because of Rose and Carol.” He nodded in agreement. “When Esther got married, I was out of the country and I couldn't go back, I told her to get married anyway. Darien helped me to convince her, but she was not happy... my father said he would not be at the wedding if I were there, it was too much for him the fact Esther to be getting pregnant. When Rose was born, I did everything I could to not meet him, but I ended up seeing my mother and my brother's wife... my mother was silent. When Darien died, I was out of the country and so was Josh, we managed to get back with permission, and we arrived at the funeral together. Both in uniform and tired, we didn't exchange a word the entire way. Esther was there with my two nieces, Rose was 7 and Carol was 4 years old, and they just understood that her father would not return. About three years before, Josh almost died in combat, and…” Avi stopped looking away. “I think you can forgive me for skipping that part of the story, right?”

“Of course.” Mitch tilted his head.

“My mother cried when she saw my brother in uniform at my brother-in-law's funeral. I was standing next to them and heard her say that I prayed every day to never be his, so I walked over to my sister and held her in my arms. I stayed in the navy for another 6 months and asked to leave the day Esther called me crying because she couldn't take care of the girls alone.” Avi looked steadily at the table, licked his dry lips.

Mitch took a deep breath, saw Avi force a smile.

“I don't think that's the type of conversation for a first date, right?” Avi tried to play. “It's the kind of conversation that scares the suitor instead of attracting him.”

“Not.” Mitch shook his head. “This is the kind of conversation that makes me want to stay.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of the year.  
> Stay safe, stay strong.  
> And for the love of God, tell me what you think, guests are free to comment.

Scott leaned against the information desk, smiling at the attendant.

“I would like to speak with Dr. Avi Kaplan, if possible.”

The woman agreed before picking up the phone and making the call, Scott looked around the lobby full of people. He moved away from the table a little farther, saw Avi appear, and waited for the attendant to point him out. The surprised look on the doctor's face.

“Scott.” He greeted him and almost immediately reached out to him. “Some problem?”

“No, I just wanted to talk to you.” Scott looked around. “In a private place, if you can.”

Avi nodded slowly before motioning for him to follow, they walked down some corridors, up to two flights of stairs before Scott found himself in the pediatric area of the hospital again. Avi pushed open an office door and waited for Scott to pass to close it, indicated the chair to him.

“Here we can talk.” The doctor sat down and looked at the singer. “What's the problem?”

“I know you guys went out three times already?” Scott started slowly, saw the doctor nodded. “I don't want to be boring, but I want to know what your intentions are?”

Avi raised his eyebrows, Scott was serious and didn't seem to be in the usual good mood. The doctor licked his lips and scratched his beard.

“You know, Mitch has dated some guys that I wasn't exactly in favor of.” Scott started again, the same protective tone. “The last one was a disaster and I would not want him or the children to suffer again. So, what do you want?”

Avi nodded slowly.

“Ok… I understand what you are doing.” Avi took a deep breath. “Whenever my sister starts going out with a guy a lot, I kind of make it a point to be there for a few moments to let her boyfriend know she's not alone. You are being protective and I respect that. And it is for respecting this that I will answer you sincerely.”

Scott nodded in agreement.

“I like it, it wasn't exactly planned. It's easy to talk to him in fact I like to hear him talk, I love his laugh, and he has one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen.” Avi was unable to contain his own smile. “He is bold and at the same time makes me laugh about it. I like him, that's what I can tell you and I like children. I have no intention of hurting them and I know that no one really intends to do that, but I mean it. I don't know where we're going, it was three dates, and we haven't even kissed yet, but I'm not kidding.”

Scott nodded and licked his lips before getting up, Avi got up with him.

“I know this is not my place...”

"It's your place.” Avi interrupted him and smiled. “He's your best friend, your brother… so yes, Scott, it's your place to question me. You are taking care of him and the children.”

“I have no intention of meddling in your relationship, but the last guy was... complicated.” Scott straightened his shoulders. “And it's still being a pain in the ass.”

Avi frowned without understanding, which Scott readily realized.

“Carter Stocks.” He spoke the name with apparent disgust. “He is an actor, ironically he plays a surgeon in a famous series. Maybe Mitch should tell you about it, but the guy is the perfect asshole, so I advise you to have some patients on certain issues.”

“You make me think he was in an abusive relationship.” Avi narrowed his eyes just a little.

Scott didn't deny it, just took a deep breath and saw Avi understand.

“Okay, I'll be patient and watch out for him,” Avi spoke slowly. “The children…?”

“They hate the asshole and love you then...” Scott shrugged, saw Avi nod again. “I really don't want to be intrusive.”

“I know.”

The two looked at each other and a mutual understanding passed between them. And at that moment the friendship between the two was born.

***ICU***

Mitch was sitting at the piano, his fingers sliding over the keys letting the notes spread across his home studio. He was missing singing so much, but his lungs still couldn't take it. He heard running footsteps stopping at the studio door, raised his eyebrows, and changed the tune to something more appropriate for a moment of tension. The door opened slowly and Mitch continued to play the notes.

“I smell little monsters behind me.” He hummed before looking over his shoulder and seeing his mischievous little twins smiling. “What are you up to?”

“Can we eat chocolate?” Maddie asked and Tony immediately started to jump in place, fervently agreeing.

“Chocolate?” Mitch narrowed his eyes, checking his watch. “It's almost time for dinner.”

“But Dad...” Maddie prepared for the argument. “We should eat chocolate once a day.”

“Really?” Mitch raised his eyebrows. “It's because?”

“To grow healthy.” The girl nodded and the brother nodded immediately. “Just as we must eat our vegetables to grow strong.”

Mitch let out a low laugh before reaching out and stroking his daughter's dark hair.

“Well played, but the answer is no.” He heard the children groan and decided to be a little too lenient. “But maybe we can have chocolate cake for dessert if...” He needed to raise his voice when the children screamed. “And only if, you eat everything I put for you.”

“No broccoli.” Tony was quick to aim.

Mitch leaned towards his son.

“With broccoli, my young boy.” The boy threw his head back and groaned in annoyance. “Now, I'm pretty sure it's time for the cartoons before the shower for dinner.”

The two children smiled and ran away, Mitch sighed before turning his attention back to the piano. He took the pencil on top of the piano and made a note in the notebook that was there. He hummed the song again, strumming the piano... he was studying the melody of one of the possible songs for the new album, he didn't want to be late when they started doing the arrangement sessions.

The cell phone rang out of concentration, it was a video call.

“Hey, Austin,” Mitch answered, the cell phone was already on a stand.

“What are you doing?” Austin asked as he drove.

“Working,” Mitch responded by tapping a few keys. “You shouldn't be driving and talking on your cell phone.”

“I know, but I wanted to know how you were doing.” Austin seemed to be checking the mirrors.

“Well, therapy is being slow and painful.” Mitch sighed, leaving his pencil on top of his notebook and pulling his cell phone out of the holder. “And my little kids are trying to figure out who’s going to drive daddy crazy first.”

The friend's laugh made him roll his eyes.

“Tell them Uncle Austin is coming over the weekend to help them with this.” Austin was still smiling. “I have a proposal for you, but I don't know if it will interest you.”

“Tell me.” Mitch closed the studio door.

“Demna called me, he was interested in using you as a model for the next collection, but he didn't know if you would be interested because of the accident.” Austin seemed to be stopping at a light. “Nothing too serious, just some photos with some clothes in the new collection.”

“I'm interested, but I would need to know when they want to take the pictures.” Mitch went down the hall straight into the kitchen, watched at the TV room that was on the same plane. “Tell him that I have an interest and he can call me directly.”

“Ok Mitchy, I'll talk to you later, I'm arriving at a location.” Austin smiled at him before sending a kiss. “I love you and don't think I don't want to know everything about the hot doctor. I want the juicy details.”

“I'll tell you everything later.” Mitch smiled before throwing a kiss at him. “I love you.”

Mitch started to get busy starting to prepare dinner.

“Daddy.” Maddie used the support step to climb onto the stool.

“Yes, Maddie Bear.” Mitch was focused on cutting the vegetables.

“Are you dating?” The girl asked curiously.

Mitch raised his eyebrows before stopping the knife cut and looking at the curious girl. He left the knife on the cutting board and washed his hands before approaching his daughter, leaning over the kitchen island.

“I have been seeing a guy.” He spoke slowly, his face level with his daughter's.

Maddie looked down at the island's top.

“Daddy.”

“Yes, Maddie Bear.”

“When will I be able to date?”

Mitch smiled at her “when you're older.”

Maddie nodded, touching the top of the island with her fingers “daddy”.

“Yes, Maddie Bear.” Mitch tried not to laugh.

“I think that when I'm older, I'm going to date, Avi.” Maddie smiled looking at her father.

Mitch's eyes widened “Dr. Kaplan?”

“Yes, with Avi.” Maddie nodded in agreement. “He likes cartoons, he is kind, he has beautiful eyes, and he likes children.”

Mitch let out a low laugh, of course, his daughter must have developed a small crush on Avi.

“Baby girl, I think Avi is a little too old for you. When you start dating, it has to be with people closer to your age.” Mitch tried to explain it gently. “Just as Avi should date people closer to his age.”

Maddie pouted and Mitch reached out to caress the girl's face.

“But you are right, we must like people who are kind to us and who have beautiful eyes.” He poked her in the nose.

“Ok, daddy,” Maddie murmured the small pout that showed she was still upset.

He kissed her on the forehead and saw the girl get off the stool, well... that was definitely a complicated factor. How to explain to the kids about him and Avi, if they kept going... how to do it without hurting Maddie.

***ICU***

Avi took a sip of beer leaning against the bar, it was full and noisy. He looked at the bottle and sighed, it had been a long, tiring day, and he didn't want to go home. He felt a hand slide over his shoulders to attract his attention. Liz sat down calling for the bartender.

“A shot of tequila and a beer.” She asked before looking at Avi who had raised eyebrows. “My day was hell. I lost two patients in a row, Gertler is on my toes because he wants me to make a special appointment.”

“Special appointment?” Avi frowned.

“Some great guy in state politics.” He shrugged his shoulders. “But it has to be confidential, and I would have to sign some documents then...”

“Don't you want to make an appointment?”

“I don't want to make an appointment.” Liz agreed, taking the shot glass and turning it over, knocking the glass against the wood before taking a sip of beer. “McAllister doesn't want to make an appointment, so he pushed me like every superior does when he doesn't want to do his own job.”

“Do you think you'll be able to escape this?” Avi asked sympathetically.

“Not.” Liz looked around the bar before turning her attention to him. “Now tell me about the Grammy winner.”

“We went out about three times, good conversation.” He shrugged.

“Just talk?” Liz teased him with a smile.

“We are not yet in the kissing phase.” He shrugged.

“But will getting this phase, right?”

“I hope so.” He laughed, and she accompanied him with a shake of the head. “I want to go at his time, in no hurry.”

“Don't you think that maybe he's waiting for you to take the initiative?” Liz raised her eyebrows. “I mean, you were never exactly… shy. I still remember the day you and the deceased met.”

“Thank you for not mentioning his name.” Avi rolled his eyes taking a sip of beer. Liz laughed before choking, attracting the pediatrician's attention.

“Attention, your number 1 fan just joined.” She murmured smiling.

Avi fought the urge to hit his head on the counter. He mentally counted to 5 and when he went to 6 he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I almost went home, I'm glad I changed my mind.” The woman's voice was melodic, he forced a smile looking at the obstetrician.

Avi smiled at the black woman, trying to be as nice as possible. He pulled the basket of peanuts closes and broke the shell of one before throwing the peanut into his mouth.

“Hey, Olivia...” Liz smiled at her. “Make our day bright by talking about the beautiful babies that came into the world today.”

“Two in my hands.” The woman hummed, receiving the beer mug. “Beautiful and perfect as God intended.”

Avi nodded, putting another peanut in his mouth, he could feel Liz's amusement. It was a fact that Olivia couldn't get the subtle hints he gave that she wasn't interested or the fact that he wasn't interested in women in general.

“What about you two? How was the day?” She smiled, resting her hand carelessly on Avi's forearm.

“A disaster.” Liz summed it up by stealing one of Avi's peanuts.

“The usual,” Avi replied, trying not to be rude and pull his arm. “I'm just exhausted and seriously thinking about going home and sleeping for a full 12 hours.”

“I will need you to leave me at home,” Liz spoke while drawing the bartender's attention by raising the shot glass. “I have every intention of getting drunk, and I don't want to sleep with a stranger today.”

“Does that mean I'm going to have to bathe you, change your clothes, and put you to bed?” Avi threw another peanut into his mouth, ignoring Olivia's arched brow.

Liz waited for the bartender to fill the glass and drank it, looked at Avi with a mischievous smile.

“Speak as if this were a very big sacrifice, has done this before Kaplan.” She teased him knowing that she was teasing an obstetrician at the same time. “If you are nice this time and spend the night, I can make those french toasts that you like so much.”

“Uh...” Avi joked. “I think the toast would make me stay overnight.”

Liz shoved him with her shoulders as Avi took a sip of his beer.

“You're right, I make good toast.” She laughed.

“It's the only thing you know how to cook.” He countered, enjoying Olivia moving uncomfortably.

“Moron.” Liz rolled her eyes. “Explain to me why we are friends?”

“I don't know, maybe we went to Jewish school together? Or the fact that we lived on the same street? That we grew up together? Or maybe the fact that we dated as teenagers?” He listed calmly leaving his empty bottle in the middle of the peanut shells.

“Maybe it's all of that.” Liz nodded before sighing sarcastically. “To think that I dreamed of having beautiful babies with curly hair and beautiful green eyes.”

“I didn't know you guys had a date,” Olivia spoke slowly trying to eliminate any discomfort from her voice.

“For three years,” Avi replied with a sigh, looked at the bottle wondering if he would order another beer.

“So when I broke up with him, our dear Avi here...” Liz put her arm around his shoulders. “He was so depressed that he joined the Navy, so he could forget me.”

“Exactly, I ended up in a war just to forget you.” Avi nodded before letting out a laugh. “As I couldn't make it, I ended up returning and what was my surprise when I entered the hospital, and you were there.”

“It is the destination, Kaplan.” Liz leaned her head on his shoulder. “It's fate telling us that we can't get away from each other.”

A clearing of a throat caught the eyes of the doctor who was still laughing, raised his eyebrows when he saw the man standing. Alex was just a little shorter than Avi, the Latin man wore a beard and was obviously uncomfortable.

“Can I talk to you?” He asked looking directly at Avi.

Avi frowned and licked his lips, felt Liz squeeze his shoulder before agreeing.

“I call a taxi.” She raised the glass to the bartender. “Will we talk tomorrow?”

“Yes, I'll call you.” Avi took the wallet from the back pocket of his pants and tossed a 20 on the counter while the bartender poured another shot for Liz. “Please try not to go to a stranger's bed, okay?”

“I do not promise anything.”

Avi rolled his eyes before leaving to be followed by Alex, the two men left the bar and Avi did not stop outside, just followed the street until entering the hospital parking lot. Alex didn't say anything, just followed his ex-boyfriend. The doctor leaned on the jeep, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What do you want to talk about?” He asked going straight to the point.

“I heard about the rescue you did.” Alex licked his lips as he spun his hands in the back pockets of his jeans.

“This has been going on for almost three months.” Avi raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I know. I was building up the courage to look for you.” Alex looked down for a moment before looking up again. “I wanted to have a conversation about us.”

“A conversation about us?”

“Avi, I don't want to throw four years in the trash.” The man shrugged. “I still love you; I'm going crazy missing you. I know, I know why we broke up, and I'm trying to change. I swear I am.”

Avi looked up and took a deep breath, felt Alex come a little closer.

“I ... I miss you.” The brunette murmured, resting a hand against Avi's belly. “Can we try to start over?”

“Not.” Avi shook his head. “I am not going back to the hell that was our relationship.”

“I am trying to change, I swear I am. I promise that I will no longer be a controlling asshole, that I will not be jealous of the girls, that I will not look at your cell phone, I promise that I will tolerate Liz's stupid jokes, that I will love taking the girls to the end of weeks in the mountains…”

“Alex.” Avi interrupted him. “I don't think we should go back, I'm glad you're trying to review your jealousy, but I don't think it would be healthy for us.”

He felt the phone vibrate in his pants pocket, caught it looking at the screen. Mitch was calling you.

“Hi.” He answered in concern, did not see Alex's expression change.

“Hi, are you busy?”

“No, I left the shift and stopped by the bar, I needed a beer. Are the kids OK? Are you alright?” Avi ran a hand over his beard.

“Yes, we are well. I mean, I found out that Maddie is in love with you…”

“She what?” Avi opened his eyes wide. “As well?”

“It's a long story, maybe I would tell you if you came across a glass of wine...”

Avi looked at the watch on his wrist and mentally calculated the time it would take to reach the singer's home.

“Give me 40 minutes?” He was looking at his shoes when he said that, so he didn't see Alex's eyebrows frown.

“Counted on the watch Dr. Kaplan, don't forget that mommy doesn't like to wait.”

“I know.” Avi smiled before hanging up.

“Who's Mitch?” Alex asked before holding back.

Avi stuffed his cell phone in his jeans pocket and took a deep breath.

“He's a friend, but for those who said he's trying to change...” He pulled away from the jeep while taking his keys from the opposite pocket of his cell phone.

“You answered the cell phone in front of me, you are talking lovingly to a guy I don't know...”

“I'm not your boyfriend anymore.” Avi reacted and tried not to look to see if Alex was armed. “I am no longer your boyfriend, I can speak lovingly to any man that interests me. Go home, Alex, get on with your life.”

Avi started to move quickly when the hand punch his shoulder pulling him back, reacted on pure instinct. He twisted Alex's arm and pushed him against the car.

“Avi!” He exclaimed in surprise.

“Don't touch me.” Avi snarled against the Latin's ear. “Do as I say, Alex. Go away and don't look for me anymore. “

Avi released him and hurried into the car, saw the detective rubbing his shoulder. He started the car and turned away from looking at his ex-boyfriend.

***ICU***

“So are you really going to let me drink alone?” Mitch slid the water bottle over the counter. Avi smiled at him before taking a sip.

“I've already had two beers, and I'm driving.” The doctor shrugged, then offered a charming smile. “Ah unless that is your idea of inviting me to spend the night, which I need to say that I only do after the fifth date.”

Mitch raised an eyebrow before approaching Avi a little and tilting his body towards the doctor.

“Babe, if I was intent on getting you through the night... you would know as soon as I opened the door.” He licked his lips and saw Avi's green eyes darken slightly with a provocative smile that he added. “Let's sit?”

The tenor grabbed the doctor's hand and pulled him into the room, he had made the children keep the toys inside the armed playpen on the side of the room. They sat down, and Mitch propped his feet up on the sofa seat, forcing Avi to adjust herself so that he could look at him.

“How was your day?” He asked, stretching his arm, with the tip of his finger touched Avi's shoulder.

“I would say today was a good day.” Avi shrugged. “Only surgery, it was nothing serious, I didn't lose anyone and I managed to catch up on my paperwork. In short, I think it was a good day. ”

“How nice.” Mitch slid his finger over his shoulder toward his neck. “Are you very tired?”

Avi reached out with his free hand for Mitch's, intertwined their fingers together.

“How was your day?” The doctor asked with a small smile.

“I took care of the children, played a little, did the therapy exercises, studied some songs... the usual.” Mitch looked at his interlaced fingers. “I found out that my 4-year-old daughter has a crush on the guy I'm seeing.”

Avi chuckled and Mitch smiled at him.

“Well, when she is 18 I will be 57...” Avi narrowed his eyes. “I'm 14 years old to change my mind about girls.”

Mitch let go of his hand and gave him a little playful slap, Avi chuckled before grabbing the man's hand again. She kissed the inside of Mitch's wrist with a wink. Mitch stroked the doctor's soft beard before moving closer. The doctor smiled at him and tugged slightly. The first kiss was gentle, just a touch of lips... a shared smile before Mitch bit the doctor's bottom lip and sucked it slowly. Avi pulled him closer and kissed him more willingly.

“Ok ...” The tenor whispered, his hand resting on the chest of the doctor who was giving small kisses on his jaw. “You kiss well…”

“Did you expect me to kiss badly?” Avi laughed, caressing the youngest's neck. “I'm offended.”

“No, but I didn't expect it to be that good.” Mitch felt the tightness in his waist and sighed, slid his finger down Avi's neck.

“I'm still offended.” Avi was serious.

Mitch leaned down, nibbling on the doctor's lip again, his thumb caressing the neck feeling the muscles tense. He sighed when he felt Avi caress his spine, squirmed trying not to get on the doctor's lap. He took his face and walked away, taking a deep breath.

“Okay, let's go slow, okay?” Mitch whispered.

“At your own pace, dear,” Avi replied in the same tone, the singer felt the chill go through his skin.

Mitch snuggled into him, resting his head on the doctor's shoulder, which he carefully wrapped around him.

“What will you do tomorrow?” Avi asked, kissing him on the hair.

“Tomorrow ... I have an interview in the morning with Scott, so the kids are going to stay with my mom and I have the afternoon off.” The tenor played with the doctor's hand, interlacing his fingers.

“I need to buy a new suit, for Carol's bat mitzvah.” Avi frowned. “And I need to get her the gift that I ordered. I just hate shopping...”

Mitch smiled looking at him “is this you asking me if I can come and help you?”

“Yes.” Avi let out a low laugh, lifted the hand around Mitch to stroke the tenor's ear. “Would it hinder you?”

“No, I'm going to love playing dress-up.” Mitch smiled as if he had an early Christmas present.

“Mitch...”

“I know, you have to be completely masc and perfect for Carol's special day.” He leaned over and kissed him on the chin. “Speaking of which, I'm looking forward to meeting them.”

“I can imagine the screams of when they see you.” Avi raised his eyebrows. “Esther asked casually if you would not like to go to the bat, as my non-explicit companion.”

“Oh...” Mitch pulled away a little to face the other. “Seriously?”

“Only if you're comfortable with it.” Avi shrugged. “It will be a very emotional day and my family will be there... I will understand if you think it is too soon...”

“I will love to be present on this beautiful day of your niece's life.” Mitch leaned over smiling and kissing him on the lips. “And I promise I won't be so spectacular, so as not to divert her focus or cause some confusion.”

“You can be as spectacular as you want,” Avi whispered, pulling him in for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Avi parked his car outside the radio building, saw some fans waiting, and raised his eyebrows. He took out his cell phone sending a message that he had arrived and decided to wait inside the car. It didn't take long for him to see Mitch and Scott leave, fans started to flurry at the door of the building. He started the car and slowly started to approach, watching the two singers meet the fans. Mitch looked up at the jeep and waved at him before hugging one of the girls for the photo. Mitch could almost feel the girls looking at the jeep, Avi was visible through the window.

“Scott.” Mitch looked at his best friend who was posing with a group Mitch had already attended. “See you at the meeting at night?”

Scott turned his attention to Mitch and nodded, raised his arm, waving at Avi who in turn waved at him. Mitch signed a few more things before he smiled at the fans and headed for the car, Avi reached out and opened the door from the inside.

“Normally, I would open the door for you, but...” He stopped retracing his belt, saw some fans pointing at them as Scott left on the other side.

“Oh no, your photos will already be spread by the end of the afternoon on the fanbase, don't encourage them,” Mitch responded by putting his own belt on while the doctor starts the car.

“So, I think you're going to have to meet my nieces today, don't you?” Avi laughed softly. “I will hear screams if it doesn't.”

“I would love to, but we ended up scheduling a meeting to start arranging the new album for tonight.” Mitch raised his hand to stroke Avi's hair. “Actually, I was going to ask you to drop me off at Scott when we're done.”

“I'll leave you there, no problem.” Avi winked at him. “And don't worry about meeting the girls, I can handle them. You do not need…”

“I want to meet their Avi, I really do.” Mitch interrupted him. “The way you talk about them, I think I already know them.”

“Not worry.” Avi took him by the hand and kissed her. “So, where are we going?”

“It depends on how much you want to spend.” Mitch banged his lashes at him.

“First, I'm taking you to lunch.” Avi laughed shaking his head.

***ICU***

Mitch was sitting down taking a sip of the coffee he was holding, Avi was inside the dressing room trying on the fourth suit of the day. The doctor hadn't liked two of them and one Mitch had hated the trim.

“It's that?” Avi asked pulling on the sleeves of his white shirt.

It was a simple black suit with a white shirt, Mitch narrowed his eyes at Avi's shoulders. He stood up, running his fingers through the seam.

“No, a bad finish.” He sighed. “I don't know what's going on, the suits here are not that bad.”

“Ok, I give up.” Avi removed his jacket and raised his arms. “Can we go to another store?”

“Well, there's a Ralph Lauren nearby, and I think there's a Hugo Boss not far away.” Mitch raised his eyebrows, holding the doctor by the shoulders. “Ah yes, you would look perfect in a Hugo Boss.”

Avi looked around before leaning over.

“Are you imagining me in a suit or out of it?”

“I'm imagining you in a perfect suit and how I'm going to love getting you out of it,” Mitch whispered smiling, leaned forward, and bit his lip. “And in case you haven't figured it out yet... I love to bite.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” He stole a kiss from the singer and walked away to change clothes.

Mitch sat down again, taking out his cell phone... he sighed when he saw some markings on his social networks. Some pictures of Avi in the car as Mitch got in were already circulating, questions of who he was.

“So, are you going to take something?” The saleswoman asked smiling.

Mitch smiled at her “no dear, today we're not taking anything.”

He saw the woman's slight disappointment as she walked away. He turned his attention to his cell phone, it was a photo taken earlier by one of the fans who were in front of the radio, the two were smiling at each other. Luckily Avi hadn't taken off his sunglasses, which would give him a little disguise.

“It's all right?” Kaplan asked approaching.

“Yes.” Mitch stood up. “We will?”

Avi let him pass by and smiled at the attendant thanking her for her attention. They walked the streets keeping a short distance just in case. Avi saw the jewelry store and called Mitch as he approached the window.

“Wow, what a beautiful ring.” Mitch leaned over to look at a ring with a cut emerald and an emerald cut diamond, with small diamonds accentuating the ring's curvature in a half spiral.

“Come, let's go in.” Avi pulled him into the jewelry store.

It was wide and well attended, Avi opened his arms to a man with white hair.

“Ah, it's good to see you in good health Unkel.” Avi hugged him.

“Shalom alechem.” The man murmured taking him by the cheeks, a tender smile on his lips.

“Alechem shalom.” Avi replied smiling.

“You came to get young Carol's gift, didn't you?” The gentleman walked away, calling him with a gesture.

Avi looked at a curious Mitch and called him close as he headed for the counter.

“I was waiting for you, I did exactly as you asked, with the little diamonds.” Unkel was looking for the package he was talking about.

“Are they diamonds or glass?” Avi played with the gentleman who took the velvet box.

“As if I dared to sell a Kaplan anything less than a diamond.” The man replied with a snort, causing Avi to laugh. “Sometimes I believe your family learns in the cradle to differentiate precious stones.”

“No, just after we started walking,” Avi replied smiling, saw Mitch looking at him with even more curiosity.

The gentleman opened the box and Avi smiled. A star of David made of gold within a circle surrounded by diamonds. Mitch approached Avi to get a better look at the pendant.

“It's beautiful.” He looked at the gentleman who gave him a gentle smile. “You have beautiful pieces.”

“And everything I know, I learned from this boy's grandfather.” He smiled at Avi who closed the box.

“It's a family tradition,” Avi explained to Mitch. “Whenever a bar or bat miztvá is held, the young person is given a jewel. I know Esther ordered earrings for Carol, and she commented that Josh had bought a bracelet… I have no idea what my parents are going to give her, but…”

“She will love it.” Unkel put the hand on Avi's. “A young woman must receive her first diamond from someone who loves her deeply.”

Avi smiled looking at the box before clearing his throat and looking at Mitch.

“What was the ring that interested you?” He asked looking at the window.

“The emerald ring with diamonds, in a half spiral,” Mitch replied, and Unkel immediately walked away towards the window, giving privacy. “Are you alright?”

“My family has some jewelry stores, it's not very big at all.” Avi shrugged. “I spent my summers learning about stones, ways to cut, jewelry designs... my grandfather expected me to take over the family business when my father retired.”

Mitch felt part of his curiosity being sated, smiled at the man when he returned with the ring.

“Try it.” He held it out.

Mitch removed the ring he wore on his ring finger and tried it on, it was a little tight.

“I will need to see if I have one that will suit you.” Unkel picked up a meter when Mitch left the ring on the “Can I?”

The singer left the measurement to be made, and the jeweler wrote it down.

“See if you have the ring, and I'll be back to get it.” Avi saw Mitch's surprised look. “What?”

“You are not going to give me the ring.” Mitch shook his head. “Are you crazy?”

“Don't you want the ring?” Avi asked without understanding, saw Unkel look at them with a small smile.

“I want the ring, please sir...” He stopped trying not to pronounce the wrong surname, then spoke it slowly. “Unkel.”

“Call me Adam.” He smiled at him. “I'll see if I have the ring for your size, otherwise I'll make one.”

“Why can't give you the ring?” Avi still didn't understand.

“Because it is probably expensive and...”

Avi raised his hand to interrupt him, looked at the ring, and then at the man who rolled his eyes.

“Okay, let's see if you're still good at this.” He took a small monocle and held it out to Avi.

Avi picked up the ring and the monocle, examining it carefully.

“Platinum with gold.” He murmured and saw Unkel nod. “Each smaller diamond is 0.15 carat?”

Unkel agreed again.

“The smaller diamond has good clarity; I would say it is close to 1.60 carats.” Avi licked his lips before looking at the emerald. “The emerald, I would say, around 1.80.”

“It hit almost everything.” The man laughed. “The diamond is 1.63 and the emerald is 1.83. Now the price?”

Avi bit his lip looking at the ring, shrugged.

“I would put something between 50 and 60 thousand dollars,” Avi spoke looking at the man who rolled his eyes in response.

Adam leaned over to Mitch.

“He always gets it right, even when he was a teenager. Benjamin used to brag about how good his grandson was.”

Avi licked his lips, ignoring the sting at the mention of his grandfather. Mitch smiled at Adam and took the ring out of Avi's hands.

"See if there's one that suits me, please, I'll let you pay." He says politely.

Adam picked up the ring and looked at Avi before heading out into the hall towards the back of the room.

“Can I give you the ring?” Avi asked in a low voice.

“Don't you think it's too early for you to be wanting to put a ring on my finger?” Mitch joked back.

Avi laughed softly and nodded.

“I thank you for wanting to make the gesture, but I think it would be a very expensive gift for the moment. But be aware that I love jewelry and if at any point our relationship becomes more solid, I will love it as a gift.”

“Fair.” Avi agreed.

Mitch paid for the purchase while Avi received Carol's wrapped gift. Before they left Adam pulled the doctor aside, and they had a quick conversation.

“I hope they will be back soon for their engagement rings.” Adam smiled at Mitch, who felt his face flush.

“Always trying to get me married, isn't it, Unkel?” Avi played with him, resting his hand on the base of the singer's column. “See you at the party.”

Avi guided him out of the store and did not remove his hand as they walked down the street. Mitch felt his cell phone vibrate as they approached the clothing store.

“Go ahead, and I'll find you.” He saw the Kaplan nod.

Mitch pulled away from a little.

“What is it, Scott?”

“From your humor, I imagine you already saw that the photos came out.” The blonde replied good-natured.

“Already.” Mitch looked up. “How bad are things?”

“I didn't see much, just good old speculation if it's your new boyfriend and some people saying he looks cute.” Scott stopped and Mitch was sure he was drinking something. “I just left a meeting on the next Citizen Queen tour; we were reviewing the agenda and the locations.”

“You are having a very productive day, Scotty.”

“Yes, but I forgot Mark had a meeting at home at night...” Scott sighed and Mitch heard a car door slam. “Does…”

“Let the guys know that the meeting is going to be at my house.” He rolled his eyes, practically hearing the smile of his best friend. “You fool.”

“I love you too.”

“I'm not gay.” Mitch laughed. “I need to check on the kids, make sure we have a home to hold the meeting.”

“Say hi to Avi for me, see you later.”

Mitch hung up and called his mother.

“Hi dear, how's the date going?”

“Everything is going well, how are the children's?” Mitch asked looking into the store for sheer reflection. Avi was surrounded by two attendants who looked very smiling.

“They're fine, I just put them to sleep.”

“Scott forgot Mark had set up a meeting at their house with some investors.” Mitch raised his eyebrows to see one of the attendants holding Avi by the shoulders, many teeth in a smile. “So, I'm going to try to arrive earlier because the guys are going to arrive around 5 pm to start making arrangements.”

“I will prepare something for you to eat.”

“Nel, you don't have to.” He tried to hold back his laughter as he watched Avi subtly try to get away from the two women. “I have to go, I love you.”

“I love you.”

He hung up the phone and let out a low laugh before he calmed down and adjusted his expression to something more provocative. He entered the store walking with determination.

“... you would look great in the black suit.” He heard the end of her speech.

“She's a right babe.” Mitch raised his voice to attract the attention of the three, saw the doctor's slight relief. “But I'm looking forward to seeing you in that dark green suit and maybe in the light gray.” Mitch looked at the two women and smiled. “I believe that the slim cut would be the best standard for him, the size is 42 regulars.”

He looked at one of the attendants who looked a little shocked.

“I thought you were going to like dark blue.” Avi decided to play together.

“Which? The three-piece?” Mitch leaned a little to the side. “Ah yes, definitely… I just think it might be a little too formal for the party. But you are definitely trying this one too.”

Mitch walked over a little, resting a hand on Avi's chest.

“I was thinking, you really need to wear a tie, don't you?” He asked and gently stroked the chest of the doctor who nodded. “I don't know, maybe the gray suit is more appropriate. It will be during the day, we will be in the synagogue and then the party… a lighter suit would be the best, but a black suit with a good shirt would also be good with a light tie.”

“Anything you like.” Avi smiled with all his charm.

“Mitch Grassi.” A female voice attracted their attention.

“Betty Vernon.” Mitch smiled at her and opened his arms. “I thought your area of expertise was in NY.”

“I came to check the sales of the new collection on the West Coast, but are you here? Where's Scott?” The dark-haired lady looked around. “Or did you come with Matt? Or was it Kevin?”

“None of them.” Mitch smiled and took a step closer to Avi, forcing one of the attendants to move and without hesitation explained. “My boyfriend needed some new suits and I thought he would look great in a Hugo Boss.”

“Oh, a beautiful man, if I dare.” She smiled and held out her hand to Avi who greeted her. “Well, since I'm here... I believe I can make a special appointment.”

“Oh, no need, we wouldn't want to disturb you.” Mitch smiled kindly.

“I make a point.” The woman looked at one of the attendants. “Bring me some suits from the new collection, will you? We will be in the VIP room.”

The woman led them both across the room, and Mitch linked his arm with Avi's, who murmured.

“Boyfriend, huh?”

Grassi winked at him and stroked the arm he was holding. The VIP lounge was more intimate and the woman smiled asking them to sit down.

“Some special occasion?”

“Ah yes, it's his younger niece's bat mitzvah.” Mitch smiled at Avi who nodded. “As it will be a daytime event, I was thinking that a lighter suit would be better.”

“For sure.” The woman smiled. “Can I offer you a coffee?”

“Oh no, I'm fine.” Mitch smiled in denial, with one hand resting on the back of Avi's neck. “Do you want anything?”

“No, thank you.” Avi smiled as politely as ever.

The woman smiled at them and Avi almost immediately felt like a bird being watched by a cat.

***ICU***

Avi put the bags in the back seat of the car, Mitch was fiddling with his cell phone again.

“Does it always happen?” He asked as he sat down. “Do people recognize you and do that kind of thing?”

“It depends on largely.” Mitch shrugged. “Some do it for the promotion, they give me the product and I publicize them. Some, as is the case with Betty, do it because they know that at some point, I will promote the brand without needing them to give me something.”

“She gave me a suit.” Avi looked at him with a frown.

“You bought three, and she gave you a gift.” Mitch nodded a small smile. “And what she gave you was exactly what she said that you would look great at an award next to me… that is, she did it on purpose already making the intention somewhat clear. You don't necessarily need to wear that suit, but it already makes it clear that in an eventual award that you are with me, I must not forget them.”

“Got it.” He frowned before shrugging. “Where does Scott live?”

“Oh no, no... the meeting moved to my home.” Mitch checked the hours and saw that he was a little earlier than he thought. “Haven't your nieces seen the pictures yet? Or didn't you answer your cell phone?”

“They probably didn't.” Avi took the cell phone he had left on the car console. “Carol is in football training and Rose must be in ballet.”

“Are they going to belong?” Mitch asked curiously.

“Ah...” Avi checked the time again. “No, Carol finishes the workout in a few minutes and Rose in another hour. Why?”

“I think we have time to go get them if you want.”

Avi looked at him in surprise before giving a small smile.

“Are you sure?”

“And why shouldn't I?” Mitch raised his eyebrows.

“Well...” Avi took out his cell phone and typed for a moment, alternating his attention between the cell phone and the street.

Mitch heard the sound of a call filling the car.

“One of the soccer moms just asked me about you.” Esther's voice filled the car and Avi rolled his eyes. “Did I ever tell you how funny it is that women throw themselves at you?”

“Every time you see it happen.” He checked the mirrors. “Are you with Carol? I was thinking of going to see her and then see Rose.”

“She will love it, she always does. And the mothers will love to see my beautiful and amazing little brother.”

Avi looked at Mitch who was trying not to laugh.

“I will be accompanied.”

“Liz?”

“Not.”

He heard his sister go silent and sigh.

“Avi, I hope it is your new boyfriend and that your new boyfriend is not your ex-boyfriend's asshole.”

Avi laughed and Mitch raised his eyebrows.

“I guarantee you that I'm not the ex-boyfriend,” Mitch answered and heard Esther's silence.

“I am the on speakerphone?” Esther's voice was mortified. “I will kill you when you get here.”

The call ended and Avi laughed even louder.

“She hates your ex-boyfriend, doesn't she?”

Avi licked his lips before nodding. Mitch turned his attention to the cell phone making the doctor more comfortable, he didn't realize that they were slowly moving away from the center. It didn't take long for Avi to park.

“Okay, I thought it was a park field.” Mitch raised his eyebrows when they were in a club.

“Esther found this club; it was the way to get the girls to have activities that they liked without having to cross the city for that.” Avi guided him up the stairs before picking up his wallet.

Mitch was distracted looking around the place while Avi took care of the situation for them to enter. It was a good, clean place, and Mitch could tell the club had a good space.

“We will?” Avi approached, offering his arm.

“Are there any activities for my children?” Mitch asked curiously, yes it was definitely a big club.

“I think so.” Avi nodded in agreement. “I usually come to play some golf, use the gym or go horseback riding, sometimes a little polo.”

“Okay, I'm going to talk about riding a horse, but... really?” Mitch looked at him smiling. “The stereotype of a doctor who plays golf?”

Avi shrugged as they took one of the paths, Mitch slipped his arm to take Avi's hand. He was finding it amusing how many women looked at the doctor with interest and were surprised when they saw their hands.

“You really are a gimmick for women, aren't you?” He asked after the fourth shocking look they received. “And obviously doesn't usually bring boyfriends here.”

“Alex didn't like to come here, he felt inferior.” Avi shrugged. “And about being a gimmick for women. How many men do you know who are successful in their careers, who insist on being present in their nieces' lives and always try to be helpful when they are around?”

“Scott, Matt, and Kevin.” Mitch frowned. “I would also add Dylan to that list.”

“And everyone is married, right?” Avi replied laughing. “I'm single, and as you pointed out, I never brought a boyfriend here. So, for them, I was straight.”

“Compulsive heteronormativity.” Mitch agreed as they went down towards the football field. “Doesn't it bother you?”

“I try to take it as a compliment, if they go over the limit, I try to make it clear that I didn't like it. But it's difficult, some just don't take the hint and I have to take a deep breath to keep from being rude.”

“I confess that I'm a little jealous.” Mitch bit his lip, felt Avi tensed. “It's nothing too drastic, but if I feel like someone is over the limit, I like...”

“Mark territory? How did you do earlier at the store?”

“Something like that.”

“Alex was extremely jealous, on an unhealthy level.” He opened the gate, looking towards the women who were sitting in a grandstand talking, the children were not visible. “Training is over, Carol must be taking a shower.”

He saw his sister's surprised look as soon as she saw Mitch, the lawyer got up and went over to them.

“The girls are going to freak out.” She spoke as soon as they were close enough. “You know that, right?”

“I know.” Avi rested his hand on Mitch's back. “My sister, Esther Koop this is Mitch Grassi.”

“Nice to meet you.” Mitch smiled hugging her. “I heard so much about you and the girls.”

“Well, I hear you pretty much every day.” Esther joked. “Nice voice.”

“Thanks.” Mitch smiled. “Avi mentioned that you are in the business, an entertainment lawyer.”

“I am a partner in a law firm and a brokerage office.” Esther looked at her brother who was smiling at Mitch. “It's good to see that it's okay.”

“Thanks to your brother.” Mitch put his arm around Avi's waist and subtly rested his hand on Avi's belly.

Esther smiled at that, it was something new after years of being forced to live with Alex and his inability to be affectionate.

“Well, I hope you are ready for this.” She saw her youngest daughter leave the locker room with a colleague.

Avi looked at Carol who smiled at him and then Mitch turned to her. The girl's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock.

“You broke my daughter, Avi.” Esther inclined her head.

“Oh no, don't blame me for that.” Avi shook his head rather seriously. “It already came with a factory defect.”

Esther slapped him with a laugh from his brother, but Mitch was too focused on seeing the girl coming slowly towards them.

“Hello dear, you must be Carol.” Mitch smiled, as soon as she was close enough. “My name is Mitch, and I was looking forward to meeting you.”

Carol looked from him to Avi and then to the singer's arm that was still wrapped around his uncle's waist and Avi's arm that was resting loosely around Mitch's thin shoulders.

“I like him better than Alex,” Carol spoke before throwing herself forward and grabbing Mitch.

Esther let out a loud laugh and Mitch smiled stroking the girl's wet hair.

“I think this is a good thing, right?” The singer looked at Avi who shrugged in response.

“Alex didn't set a very high standard, so...” Avi replied and Esther hit him again.

“Don't talk to him like that.” Esther scolded him severely before looking at Mitch. “It is good, it is very good and ignore my younger brother... sometimes Avi has a very stupid sense of humor.” Esther glared at Avi.

“I don't believe it's you.” Carol moved away from Mitch to face him. “I do not believe.”

Mitch smiled at her before joking “I think we should see your sister, so she doesn't believe it either.”

“Ah, I hear the screams already.” Esther sighed.

“Is Scott here too?” Carol asked looking around. “And Kirstin?”

“No, they are not. I went to help your uncle buy new suits, but I'm going to see them tonight.” Mitch replied seeing the girl looking at Avi. “But don't worry, you will meet them at some point.”

“How did you start dating?” She asked curiously.

“I will answer that when we are with your sister,” Avi responded by stretching his hand to nudge her on the nose.


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you going to grow a beard again or are you just too lazy?” Kistin ran her fingers through his hair.

“Laziness,” Mitch responded by writing on the sheet of paper.

“And I thinking it had something to do with your new boyfriend's beard.” She sat down next to him. “You saw that the fans are curious, didn't you? Repeating the same four photos that were taken of him.”

“I am well aware of that, and I am ignoring the fact.” Mitch looked up when he saw Kevin come in.

“That fans are in love with your new boyfriend?” He asked taking a stool to sit in front of them.

“I don't think the term is in love.” Mitch rolled his eyes. “They are much more playing detectives trying to find out who he is.”

“And where's the super boyfriend?” Kevin asked taking out his own cell phone.

“At work,” Mitch responded by turning his attention to the sheet of paper. “He warned me half an hour ago that he was going into surgery.”

“Are you really serious?” Kevin raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, they are so serious that they are making me want to throw up,” Scott replied as he entered the studio with Matt.

“I love you too,” Mitch replied while still looking at the paper.

“Has the physical therapist released you yet?” Matt asked sitting on a bench next to Kevin.

“Not.” He grunted angrily, dropped his pencil, and leaned back on the couch feeling Scott sit next to him. “At least not to sing professionally, according to her, I have to go slow.”

“And that is exactly what you are going to do.” Kirstin looked at him seriously. “We can't risk making you worse.”

He leaned against Scott, who was fiddling with his cell phone.

“Ok, let's start with that.” Kevin picked up the list of songs they had separated the other night. “We need to eliminate some of the songs that are here, and I vote strongly for making at least half of the songs on the album as the original.”

“We hadn't decided that the next album other than Christmas would be an original.” Kirstin looked at him. “It would be a lot of new composition Kevin; I don't know if there would be time. Even more, if we are going to deal with both albums at the same time.”

“I agree.” Matt rubbed his thin beard. “Perhaps only two or three original songs will be enough.”

“A ballad and a party?” Scott absently patted Mitch.

“Something like.” Matt pointed at the blonde. “We are going to focus on making the arrangements and start composing calmly. Now let's look at the shortlist of Christmas songs that we haven't done yet.”

***ICU***

Scott pushed open the studio door and let Mitch through before releasing the door.

“When are you going to get your car?” He asked as they walked through the parking lot.

“They will deliver it to me at the end of the week.” Mitch shrugged. “I ended up buying a new car and selling the old one, it didn't make sense to try to fix the other one. I would need a new engine.”

Scott smiled when he saw two fans standing near his car, Mitch was distracted checking his cell phone.

“Excuse us.” One of the girls asked as soon as they got close enough. “Desperate measures, we're leaving LA tomorrow, and we really wanted to meet you. Kirstin posted the photo of the studio…”

“Ok… ok…” Scott smiled at them. “The others are coming; do you want photos and autographs?”

“Yes!” They spoke together.

“Scott lets me put my things away first,” Mitch asked pointing to the bag, felt the phone vibrate, and looked at the phone.

Scott unlocked the car before hugging the two girls, one of them trying awkwardly to frame the three. The singer laughed as he took out his cell phone.

“This way is better.” He smiled at the girls.

Mitch put the bag in the back of the car and felt the phone vibrate again, an unknown number was calling him a second time. He ignored the call by stuffing his cell phone in his bag.

“It's all right?” Scott looked at him.

“An unknown number calling me.” Mitch dismissed the question with a wave of his hand before smiling at the girls.

“Your new boyfriend is handsome.” One of them spoke as soon as he approached.

“I wish he were my boyfriend.” Mitch laughed shaking his head, mentally thanked Scott for not reacting to his little lie. “He's just a friend who needed help with shopping and who better to shop than the fashion queen here?”

The girls laughed and Mitch winked at them before posing for the pictures and signing what they asked for. Kirstin and Matt were still approaching talking about the new arrangements when Scott pointed them out. They said goodbye to the girls.

“Friend?” Scott joked as soon as they were inside the car. “I'm your friend and I don't even stick my tongue down your throat.”

“It already did when we were younger” Mitch laughed and Scott pushed him. “It did a lot more than just stick your tongue in my mouth.”

“We will not remember that time.” The blonde groaned. “Does Avi know that?”

“He knows and is fine with the fact.”

Mitch heard the cell phone ring and squirmed to get the bag.

“It's Avi.” He spoke before answering. “Hi, babe.”

“Mr. Grassi?” A female voice asked.

“It's me, who's talking?” He looked at Scott.

“I am Amelia Vogel; you were appointed as an emergency contact for Dr. Kaplan.” The voice told him.

Mitch raised his eyebrows in surprise at this, but at the same time, a dose of adrenaline ran through his veins. He gripped Scott's leg tightly, attracting the blonde's attention.

“Emergency contact?” He repeated and his voice was loud. “What happened?”

“Dr. Kaplan needs a guardian at the hospital, to have his leave authorized.”

“I'm coming.” He hung up the phone and looked at Scott. “Go to UCLA Medical now.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know.” He licked his lips nervously. “I don't know, just… I'm Avi's emergency contact. Just go, Scott. “

***ICU***

Avi was sitting on a stretcher, his back against the wall while he held a towel to the back of his neck. He heard the hurried steps but did not lookup.

“I already said, my shift is ending,” Olivia spoke on her side, the same soft tone as always. “Since Esther can't come and get you, I might as well take you home and take care of you.”

Avi bit his tongue to keep from answering, he had a monstrous headache.

“Avi.” Mitch's startled voice made him look up, the singer was pale and Scott was with him. “What happened?”

“I’m fine.” He managed to speak feeling Mitch's hands hold his face. “A little accident, I'm waiting to have a CT.”

Mitch looked at the bloody towel before looking at the doctor again, noticed the cut on the biceps already stitched.

“There was a trauma involving a child and I went down to attend,” Avi explained. “I left OR straight down here when I arrived a drug guy was confusing the emergency. I tried to restrain him until security guards arrived, he managed to grab a scalpel from an instrument table and attacked me. I swerved, but unbalanced myself and hit one of the stretchers with my head.”

Avi held up his free hand, taking one of Mitch's hands.

“I'm fine, I just put you in as an emergency contact because Esther wasn't answering the damn cell phone.”

“I'm not mad that you put me in as an emergency contact, I'm just worried, you have an open cut on the back of your head.” Mitch was exasperated.

“I didn't mean to disturb you.” Avi looked at Scott.

“We had already finished the day.” The blonde replied with a concerned look. “Did you say you are waiting to have a CT scan?”

“I went out for a moment.” He shrugged and saw Mitch looking around ready to demand some answers.

The singer's movement reminded him of Olivia, the woman was examining Mitch with a raised eyebrow, she seemed extremely focused on the fact that he was wearing a skirt and a pair of high-heeled boots.

“How's Visalia's toughest head?” Liz came over smiling, looked at Mitch and her smile widened. “It's good to see you so well, Mr. Grassi.”

“Dr. Royce.” Mitch nodded his head.

Liz looked at Olivia who still seemed to be studying Mitch.

“You have no birth to do?” Liz asked without any subtlety.

“Esther isn't attending to me; I don't know if she's with the girls or if she's stuck in the office,” Avi spoke loudly trying to interrupt the exchange between the two women’s, he looked at Mitch.

Mitch raised his eyebrows; he had heard what the doctor had offered Avi. Take him home and take care of him, Mitch had heard and a twinge of jealousy rose in his stomach. But the jealousy was soon covered by concern when he saw Avi's green shirt soiled with blood, blood on his neck, and a towel on his head.

The singer just took out his cell phone, had taken down Esther's number the day they met. He selected the contact from the phone book and waited for a few rings.

“Mitch?” Esther looked surprised. “I just saw three calls from Avi.”

“Yes, I am with him at the hospital.” Mitch raised his hand to stroke the doctor's face. “He was in an accident, they tried to talk to you, but when they couldn't, they called me. He's fine, but he can only leave here with an escort, we are waiting for him to take an exam.”

“Shit, I'm going to call a taxi.”

“Taxi?” Mitch frowned.

“My car stopped working, I had to call the crane.”

“Where are you?” Mitch looked at Scott and in a silent exchange between them, the blonde nodded. “Scott is with me; he can come and get you.”

“I don't want to disturb you.”

“It is not disturbing, to be honest, I don't think you should come alone, you are nervous.” Mitch unconsciously slid his hand to Avi's neck, stroking it.

Olivia watched the exchange with wide eyes, especially when Avi leaned over to the touch. Liz watched her closely, Olivia looked in her direction and moved uncomfortably. Mitch gave Scott the address and he left quickly.

“I'm going to...” Olivia started, looked at Mitch, and openly stared at the clothes he was wearing before leaving.

Mitch raised his eyebrows before looking at Avi who had a little irritation on his face.

“If she wants to know where I bought the skirt, I'll be happy to say.” Grassi stroked Avi's neck again.

“I don't really like skirts, but I definitely want to know where you bought this pair of boots.” Liz tilted her head to look at his shoes. “Are beautiful.”

“These I bought in Milan,” Mitch replied smiling.

“I'm scheduling my next vacation.” The woman laughed, looked at Avi. “Didn't you have a vacation to take?”

“Are you really asking me that now?” Avi looked at her in disbelief.

“I think now is an excellent time for you to take a vacation. Taking the girls out camping, horseback riding, spending days in a gym… taking your beautiful boyfriend out to dinner, in a very expensive place.” She winked at Mitch.

“You don't have any arteries to unblock?” He heard Mitch laugh. “Or going to play god somewhere.”

“Look...” Liz looked at him seriously, but the corner of her mouth trembled as she held the laugh. “I'm a goddess, I don't play at being one. And thank me for that, your boyfriend has two lungs just because I'm a goddess.”

Avi rolled his eyes but felt her caress on his shoulder.

“You scared me when you knock out.” She spoke in a low voice.

“I'm fine, I swear.” He replied in the same tone.

Liz nodded and leaned over, kissing him on the forehead.

“Ani ohevet otcha.” She murmured, but Mitch could hear.

Avi let go of Mitch's hand he was still holding to hold Liz's hand and respond in the same tone as she.

“Ani ohev otach.”

Liz rested her forehead on Avi's for a moment, then straightened up and smiled at Mitch before leaving.

“Should I be jealous? I like her.” Mitch sat on the stretcher next to Avi.

“Liz is for me what Kirstin was for you.” Avi removed the towel and slowly felt the cut on the back of his neck, winced when he felt it. “We dated for three years until I had the courage to tell her the truth. She was very hurt by me, we grew up together, and we were best friends... when my parents kicked me out. I didn't just lose my family, I also lost the Jewish community to which I was born and raised, that included Liz.”

Mitch avoided looking at the cut on Avi's head.

“She sent me a letter when I was abroad, we started to correspond and slowly recovered the friendship we had. It will be a little common for you to hear me tease about the time we were dating, I hope you…”

“I will handle it.” Mitch smiled at him. “She's your Kirstin and God knows I couldn't be without my Kirstin. By the way today she asked me if I'm going to leave my beard because of you, but I'm just too lazy to do it.”

Avi looked at the thin beard Mitch was wearing.

“I like it, but I like it any way you are.” Avi smiled at him.

“I'll remember that when you see me without makeup and with dark circles under my eyes.” Mitch let out a low laugh.

“I saw you in a hospital bed.” Avi winced when he touched the cut again.

“Stop it.” Mitch pulled his hand away and kept it between his, ignoring the fact that Avi had a bloody hand.

“Dr. Kaplan.” A resident approached.

“Dr. Berman.” Avi looked at the man, saw the surprised look at his hand between Mitch's. “Did you come to take me to the exam?”

“Yes...” The man looked absently at Mitch who was looking back at him calmly. “I… yes, I came. Dr. Dunsky asked me to come and pick you up.”

Avi slowly got off the stretcher and moved to the wheelchair the resident was holding.

“Wait for Esther here, okay?” Avi winked at him. “See you soon, don't worry.”

***ICU***

Mitch was ignoring all the shocked looks he was getting. He was used to receiving some shocked looks when he dressed in a way considered feminine, but he was almost sure that at that moment the shock was that he was holding Avi's hand. The doctor was lying on his side on a stretcher while the resident tried to stitch up the stitches.

“Avriel Benjamin Kaplan.” Esther was furious, to say the least. “What do you have on your mind?”

“At the moment I have a cut that is badly sutured.” Avi ground his teeth. “Berman, I swear I will leave you at least an hour practicing sutures every day.”

“Excuse me.” The resident murmured as Avi shuddered again.

“Enough.” Liz walked over, resting her hand on the blond boy's shoulder. “You are going to do something else and for the love of God, start practicing your sutures.”

“Yes ma'am.” The resident stood up quickly. “I'm sorry, Dr. Kaplan.”

Avi closed his eyes tightly as Liz loosened the sloppy sutures.

“Anesthetize to me again, please,” Avi spoke between teeth.

Esther looked angrily at her brother.

“I'm fine Esther.” Avi sighed.

“I should have been giving you a beating.” She spoke loudly.

“Esther,” Avi asked in a low voice.

“Stubborn, that's what you are.” She continued to scold him.

Avi squeezed Mitch's hand when he felt the needle against his scalp.

“He didn't even anesthetize you properly.” Liz shook her head. “I will have to have a conversation with Gertler, a resident may even know how to do a simple suture. I could expect that from an intern, but not from a resident.” Liz looked up quickly at Esther. “He cannot be alone.”

“I will keep him locked in the room,” Esther replied, still irritated. “Will the police want to speak to him?”

“They are talking to Gertler, but I imagine they will want to talk to Avi at some point,” Liz spoke as she carefully tested the area for sensitivity, saw Esther walk away. “Felt?”

“No.”

Mitch was stroking his hand gently, out of the corner of his eye he saw two interns looking at them.

“For the love of God.” He murmured tiredly.

“Excuse me,” Avi replied in the same tone, he had also noticed the looks. Mitch held his hand tighter when he felt Avi was going to pull it.

“You are definitely a gimmick for women.” The tenor rolled his eyes.

Liz let out a low laugh.

“You have no idea.” She still smiled as she carefully sutured the cut. “When I'm having a bad day, I like to spend time in pediatrics, just to see how many women are going to be on top of it. Sometimes I place bets with myself on how many will be on shift.”

“I hate you; did you know that?” Avi grunted to the woman's amusement.

“Lie, you love me,” Liz replied smiling.

Avi rolled his eyes and Mitch stroked his bearded cheek. Scott smiled at that, looked around, and saw the two interns trying to hide.

“I will love it when you go out to the fans.” Scott let out a low laugh.

Mitch looked at Scott before looking back at Avi.

“Explain to me why we have best friends who like to see us in trouble?”

“I have no idea,” Avi replied with a low laugh. “Is it over yet?”

Liz cut the surplus before cleaning the suture with a cotton pad soaked in antibiotic fluid.

“Already. And I didn't even have to shave all of your hair for that.” She took off her gloves.

“I will be there when the police come to question you.” Esther was approaching and spoke as soon as Avi started to sit down. “And that is not open for discussion.”


	9. Chapter 9

Mitch ran a hand over his now smooth chin, picked up the aftershave, and spilled some on his hand. Little pats on the face ignoring how much it burned. He cleaned the sink, washed the razor, and dried it before storing it in a wooden box and locking it with the padlock. He placed the box on top of his closet, the towel wrapped around his hips.

“Hey, son of a bitch.” Scott entered his room, typing on his cell phone.

“Hey bastard, I didn't think I was going to see you today,” Mitch replied looking at the closet, trying to choose an appropriate outfit.

“I told your mother I would stay with the children.” Scott sat in the chair that Mitch had inside the closet. “I want to spend time with them.”

“Thank you for letting me know.” He raised his eyebrows at the blonde. “Since you're here, be useful and help me choose an outfit to go to the bat mitzvah.”

“Do we need masc Mitch?” Scott finally took his eyes off his cell phone.

Mitch looked at his own clothes feeling lost.

“I'm going to a religious ceremony, with my boyfriend's family... even though we haven't talked about making things official..., and I know that part of his family is homophobic and conservative.” He kept looking at the clothes. “So, I have no idea what we need, why they are going to hate me anyway, but I already realized that Avi has a religious side and I don't want to be disrespectful.”

Scott stood up looking at the clothes.

“How about this pinstripe suit?” He took one of his suits. “A good white shirt, and you will be perfect.”

Scott rummaged through his shirts until he pulled a white one with buttons next to the Victorian-style collar.

“Look...” Scott looked at him. “It's respectful enough, but it still has a Mitch Grassi twist.”

Mitch tilted his head.

“Maybe I should wear a tighter suit, I like that shirt, though.” He turned his attention to the suits and picked up a blue with light-colored windowpane pattern with a more traditional cut and double buttoning. “Still elegant with a Mitch Grassi twist.”

Scott was surprised by the choice of suit; he did not remember seeing Mitch ever wear that suit.

“Try it and let's see...” The blonde spoke slowly. “What shoes?”

“Take one of my Oxfords, please.” He asked while picking up a pair of boxer briefs.

“Black or brown?” Scott walked to the other side of the closet.

“Brown.” He asked by pulling the pair of boxes by the legs and tossing the towel on the chair Scott had sat on when he entered.

Scott returned with his shoes; Mitch was already putting on his pants. The tenor did not fail to look at himself in the mirror that occupied almost the entire wall, took the wide shirt, and put it on.

“Do you think he'll like it?” He asked nervously. “Maybe I should choose another suit...”

“Avi knows how you dress and likes it.” Scott stopped behind his best friend, spoke calmly and firmly. “Avi is not Carter.”

Mitch sighed, buttoning his shirt cuffs.

“What insecurity is that?” Scott frowned, not understanding.

“I... I don't know.” He shrugged and knew that Scott had sensed he lie, avoided the questioning blue eyes.

“What did Carter post?” Scott got to the point.

Mitch licked his lips and took a deep breath.

“He saw the photos it seems, the photos that the fans took of Avi,” Mitch spoke slowly, looked up at Scott. “He let out a hint talking about how long Avi would put up with my clothes, I'm not blind to the fact that everyone at that hospital looked at me strangely when...”

“Stopped.” Scott took him by the shoulders. “You have been through the stage of questioning your clothes for years. And I saw the way Avi looked at your ass in that skirt and believe me, he liked what he saw.”

Mitch sighed and nodded.

“Can you get me a belt?” He asked by buttoning his pants.

Scott walked away doing what his friend had asked.

***ICU***

Avi was sitting in the room talking to Nel when they came down the stairs. Mitch smiled when he saw that Avi was wearing the gray suit the tenor had chosen.

“Hey.” Mitch smiled at him, looked at his mother. “Where are my children's?”

“Packing what they'll take to Uncle Scotty's house.” Nel rolled his eyes. “Something about setting up a sheet hut?”

“Yeah, I promised that we could camp in the living room.” Scott shrugged when Mitch turned to face him.

“Don't mess up their schedule, I'm telling you.” Mitch held up his finger at the blonde who rolled his eyes. “And don't let them fill up with sugar.”

“Your job is to educate and mine is to spoil.” The baritone winked at him, before looking at Avi who was smiling and looking at Mitch. “It's looking fine Dr. Kaplan.”

“Thanks.” Avi stood up still looking at Mitch. “You are handsome.”

Mitch looked at Avi and smiled a little approaching.

“I like the suit.” Mitch played by smoothing his short lapels.

“Of course. you liked it; you chose it.” Avi smiled even bigger.

“Are you sure you like my outfit?” Mitch asked in a low voice.

“Of course. I liked it.” Avi replied without understanding. “It's beautiful, I just need you to put on a kippa when we go to the synagogue, I have one for you in the car. You must use one, even if you are not a Jew, sorry.”

Mitch looked at his own clothes and nodded, saw Avi looking confused.

“It's all right?” The doctor asked thoughtfully.

“Yes, it is. Do not worry.” Mitch smiled at him. “I just need to say goodbye to the kids and then let's go, okay?”

Avi saw Mitch leave the room and looked at Scott for some explanation. Nel stood up and stroked the doctor's shoulder before going after the youngest son.

“He's unsure,” Scott spoke in a low voice. “Just... be patient.”

“I did something?” Avi asked with a frown.

“No, you did nothing, the problem is not with you.” Scott ran a hand over his face, feeling his own beard. “I really can't speak Avi, but... if I may have advice.”

The doctor nodded.

“Make him feel like the most important person in the world, make him understand that he is worth it and that you really like him.”

“You're making me even more confused, Scott.” Avi looked down the hall where Mitch had disappeared. “What is the problem?”

“He's unsure.”

“You already told me that.” Avi lowered his voice. “Are clothes the problem? Did he want to use something else?”

Scott rubbed the back of his neck and looked down the hall.

“He's worried that you...” He stopped knowing that he might be betraying Mitch's confidence at that moment. “Carter made some comments about his clothes when they were dating. The fact that he dresses without worrying about the size of the clothes or without worrying about the gender of the clothes, that was something that bothered Carter.”

“And he is worried that it will bother me, is that it?”

“He never wore that suit, at least not that I remember. It is a very tight suit, Mitch prefers wider clothes... a way to hide a little, even if the clothes are showy. He attracts attention while hiding, he is like that. It has always been like that.” Scott looked down the hall again. “He learned to deal with it, but Carter...”

“Got it.” Avi stood for a moment. “Do you think he wants to change clothes?”

“I have no idea, to be honest.”

The children's footsteps interrupted the two adults.

“Avi.” Maddie grabbed him by the legs. “I'm going to Uncle Scott's.”

“I know.” Avi smiled at her. “And did I hear that you are going to build a tent?”

“Uncle Scott builds the best tents ever.” Tony came running over.

“It's because I haven't made a tent for you yet.” Avi smiled at the boy, heard Scott's shocked gasp.

“Are we going to build a tent?” Tony asked excitedly.

“Of course, we are, the biggest and best tent ever.” Avi stretched out his fist at him.

“No, no, we are going to build the biggest and best tent ever.” Scott pointed to Tony. “It is our mission today, BigT.”

“Are you two really fighting?” Mitch heard his mother laugh beside him.

Scott smiled at his best friend before wrapping him in a hug and leaving a small kiss on his dark hair.

“Let's go, little gremlins, let's go home and build our tent.” He felt Mitch's pinch on her waist. “Kiss your dad and grandma, ignore Avi.”

The children laughed before grabbing Avi's legs and looking at his uncle with a smile. Scott rested his hand on his chest and made a shocked expression.

“Betrayed by my own little monsters.” He narrowed his eyes at the children. “This betrayal will have painful consequences, young people.”

Mitch rolled his eyes before opening his arms to hug and kiss his children.

“Behave and obey Uncle Mark.” He says smelling the children's hair. “Ignore any stupid orders from Uncle Scott, okay?”

The children's laughed before kissing on their father's cheeks.

“So... I'm going to spend the night with the kids.” Scott raised his eyebrows, speaking in a low voice as Nel said goodbye to his grandchildren. “That means you have the whole night to yourself.”

The blonde looked suggestively at Avi, who showed no reaction. Mitch in turn slapped Scott.

“Moron.” He murmured taking the children's backpacks and pushing them against his best friend's chest.

“Enjoy the party.” Scott winked at the two before calling the children. “Nel, do you need a ride?”

“If you can, dear,” Nel replied, kissed Mitch on the cheek, and hugged Avi.

Avi stuffed his hands in his pants pocket and waited for the door to slam to smile at the singer. He slowly approached the younger one before hugging him around the waist and pulling him a little harder. He kissed Mitch on the lips, feeling him inhale a little harder.

“I was dying to do that; from the moment you entered the room.” He whispered against the singer's mouth. “You are handsome.”

“You think?” Mitch whispered, holding him by the shoulders.

“I would love to show you how I think, but I don't want to be late or spoil your makeup.” Avi smiled lasciviously and Mitch winced as he felt one of the doctor's hands slide down his back. “Maybe later I will show you how much I liked it.”

***ICU***

Avi parked the car and frowned.

“What's the problem?” Mitch asked, stroking the man's thigh, “you are tensed.”

“It's my brother's car and that to my parents'.” Avi leaned over, opening the glove compartment, picking up the two kippahs and a book black hardback. “Here, I need you to place it for us to enter.”

Mitch took the small circular object, put it on his head, and looked at Avi. The doctor smiled and adjusted it carefully.

“Ready.” Kaplan smiled before looking in the rearview mirror and letting go of his hair, fixing it quickly and putting on his own kippah.

“My God,” Mitch murmured seeing the dark hair down.

“What?” Avi asked confused.

Mitch reached out and gently ran his fingers through his soft hair. He noticed that some curls were messed up and carefully slid his fingers to arrange them.

“I like them loose.” Mitch smiled.

Avi winked at him and got out of the car, turning around to open the door for him.

“Thank you, babe,” Mitch whispered and on impulse gave the doctor a brief kiss on the lips. But he stopped when he noticed what he did. “Excuse.”

“It's all right,” Avi reassured him. “But before we get in, how are you going to want to deal with this today? Will we be friends or will we act like a couple?”

“What do you think's better?” Mitch asked trying not to look unsure. “It's Carol's day, I wouldn't want to overshadow that with fights between your family.”

“Mitch, they'll already be bothered by the fact that I'm here and that you're with me.” The doctor shrugged. “They will look at you and will already think that you are my boyfriend.”

Mitch tilted his head “Doesn't that bother you?”

“They think you're my boyfriend? No, I want you to be my boyfriend.” Avi answered calmly, stroked Mitch's face. “But if you want to keep it private, I'll understand.”

Mitch leaned over and kissed him on the lips again.

“I'm not ready to let my fans get their hands on you yet.” He whispered, smoothing Avi's chest. “But I definitely want to be your boyfriend.” He saw Avi smile and nod.

“I understand... I'm your boyfriend and that's enough for me.” Avi stroked his face. “Let’s go in?”

They walked away from the car; Mitch looked up at the building. It was a tall building with clear walls and tall windows, imposing and solid. They approached the doors and Avi immediately approached the right side of the door, reaching up to touch a wooden sign and then bringing his hand to his lips. Mitch frowned as he watched his boyfriend keep walking. It was a large room with wooden benches positioned in a half-circle.

“What was this?” Mitch let his curiosity win over him.

“What?” Avi asked in a low voice, waved to some people. “What did I kiss back there?”

“Yeah.”

Avi pulled him over to one of the benches. “I know your mom is Catholic, right?” He saw Mitch agree. “So, do you know when she enters the church and makes the sign of the cross, every time?” Mitch agreed again. “So, the Jews kiss the mezuzah, it is a piece of wood or parchment that gets stuck near the threshold of the entrance doors. They usually have some excerpts from the Torah.”

Mitch looked around the room, saw a few glances in his direction, and shifted a little uncomfortably. Would he have exaggerated the clothes?

Avi smiled at some people and raised his hand to greet them from afar.

“I'm going inside to let Esther know we're here, okay?” She rubbed Mitch's shoulder gently. “Just sit and wait, Liz shouldn't belong, and I'm not going to be in there long.”

Mitch took a deep breath and looked at the people across the room. Avi squeezed his shoulder.

“Do you prefer me to stay?” He asked thoughtfully.

“No, go tell your sister that we're here.” Mitch forced a smile. “I'll be fine, babe, I'm just nervous.”

Avi looked back seeing some looks in the direction of the two, the doctor looked at the singer again.

“Did I say that you look beautiful today?” He asked, clenching his hand in a fist to keep from touching Mitch. “I would love to hug you, but it would be inappropriate here. But if anyone speaks, anything I want you to tell me.”

“Ok…” Mitch agreed, already knowing he wouldn't say anything. “Go tell your sister that we're here, but first...”

He straightened his shirt collar and tied the doctor's striped bandage. It was then that Avi finally noticed that the singer wore the emerald ring, took it by the hand.

“It looks beautiful.” He brushed his thumb against the jewel. “I'm going to have trouble giving you jewelry, you look perfect with everyone.”

“Stopped.” Mitch pulled his hand away with an embarrassed smile. “Go tell your sister.”

Avi winked at him and walked away, Mitch adjusted his suit before sitting down.

***ICU***

Esther was talking to Joshua in a low voice while the parents talked to Rose, Carol, and the rabbi. Avi felt his heart racing as he closed the door.

“Dôd Avi!” Carol smiled at him.

“Do not run.” The grandfather's firm voice made her stop and slow down.

Avi received her in a firm embrace, kissing her on the hair.

“You look beautiful.” He whispered, squeezing her a little harder.

“Look.” Carol took the gold chain around her neck and the star of David completed the set. “Sav gave it to me as a gift.”

Avi felt a little disappointed, he had decided to give the necklace only during the party. He smiled at the girl stroking her hair.

“It's beautiful.” He stroked the girl's face. “Nervous?”

“A little.” She murmured, fidgeting with her hands.

“You will do very well, I'm sure of it.” He kissed her on the hair again before pulling her towards Esther.

“You took too long.” The sister hugged him tightly.

“Mitch needed a little more time to get ready,” Avi replied smiling, exchanged a brief look with his brother.

“Mitch is here?” Carol smiled at him, looked at her sister. “Mitch is here.”

“Seriously?” The older one approached smiling. “Will we be able to post the photos?”

Avi looked between the two before sighing.

“You can, but can't say anything about dating,” Avi spoke as seriously as he could. “And you still can't tell your friends about it.”

“But you're dating, aren't you?” Carol asked anxiously.

Esther tried to hold back her laughter at her brother's awkward gaze, both aware that her parents and Joshua were listening to the conversation.

“Now enough, let your uncle have some secrets.” Esther rested her hand on her youngest daughter's shoulder. “Or else I will forbid you to go to the show.”

***ICU***

Liz sat next to Mitch, who was concentrating on his cell phone.

“Don't let the rabbi see you with this.” She murmured, startling him. “You don't want to make copies of the Talmud, believe me.”

“What is Talmud?” Mitch put the phone in his bag.

“Well… it's a collection of our sacred books, our laws, and everything else. Believe me, you will not want this punishment.” Liz spoke in a conspiratorial tone. “It was one of the worst punishments within the Jewish school.”

“As he was?” Mitch asked and saw the doctor's confused look. “When you were younger, what was Avi like?”

“Avi was quiet. He was always the quietest in the class. If he had fantasy books, a guitar, and a horse... he was a happy boy, but if you wanted to see him really relaxed you should see him in the middle of nature.” Liz had a warm smile on her lips. “He could spend hours between the trails as if nothing else mattered in the world. I didn't know it at the time, but it was where he hid when he couldn't take all those feelings trapped inside him. He would put a backpack on his back and disappear for a whole weekend, go camping under the stars. One day I went with him, I insisted you know... we fought over it, but he gave in and that's when I knew how unhappy he was. We had been dating for three years, and he was unhappy, and I knew why... I knew why he looked so fondly at the music teacher in the synagogue we attended.”

Mitch tried to control his curiosity, trying not to let all his anxiety show.

“The Avi you know is very different from the Avi I grew up with, the Avi I dated. Do you know this confident, seductive, and relaxed man? He wasn't like that, Avi was very insecure about everything... about his own weight, about his voice especially when he started to change... he was clumsy because he obviously didn't know how to deal with girls, and he was tense. Always very tense and tired. But there are two things that Avi has always been with others, but never managed to be with himself. Faithful and protective.”

“As well?”

“He will be the most faithful man you could ever wish for, he will never look away, and he will always protect you.” Liz stopped for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Even if he has to hurt himself if he needs to choose to hurt you or himself...”

“He's going to get hurt.”

“Emotionally and physically.” The doctor nodded. “I know that what I'm going to ask you for is a little difficult, but... try not to hurt him or try not to put him in a situation that he will need to choose. Because he will choose to hurt himself, and he has already been hurt too much, Avi needs a little happiness.”

“I will try my best.” Mitch took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

“It's just what I ask for.” Liz smiled at him. “I kind of liked you.”

The two exchanged a smile. She was startled when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she turned to look and her breath hitched.

“What are you doing here?” She stood up, still holding Mitch's hand.

Alex looked around before turning his attention to her, took a brief look in the direction of the singer.

“It's Carol's day, I just… thought…”

“He wasn't clear when he said he didn't want you around,” Liz spoke irritably, looked around just to make sure they weren't being heard. “Really, Alex? Are you really going to try to corner him here?”

“I just want to get right with him.” Alex was agitated. “Come on Liz, I'm trying here, I don't want any trouble. I'm trying to change, I've been talking to a therapist, okay?”

“Good for you, now leave him alone.” Liz licked her lips. “Now go and no make a scandal. Today is a very special day for him, and Carol doesn't ruin everything.”

“The girls and my inability to accept their relationship were one of the main reasons for us to break up…”

“Your excessive jealousy was also a major problem.” Liz looked around again.

“Mitch!” Carol screamed as soon as she left the room.

Alex frowned looking at the singer, saw him get up smiling at the girl.

“Hi dear, it's so good to see you.” Mitch smiled hugging her.

“I can't believe you came.” The girl smiled.

“I couldn't miss this.” Mitch stroked the girl's face.

Avi passed Liz and stopped directly in front of his ex-boyfriend.

“What are you doing here?” He asked irritably.

“Seriously?” Alex asked, starting to get irritated. “Since when did you start to prefer femboys?”

“Shut up.” Avi took a step forward and Liz quickly entered between the two.

“Avi.” She spoke in a warning tone, looked over his shoulder. “Not in here.”

“Go away, Alex. Just go away and stop talking about what you don't know.” Avi controlled the tone of his voice, he knew they were beginning to attract some attention.

Joshua approached, stopping just behind his brother's shoulder.

“Is there a problem here?” He asked in a deep voice.

“Did you introduce your boyfriend to the family?” Alex was getting mad. “You never introduced me, four years of dating and...”

“I'm warning you, Alex.” Avi's voice was low and controlled. “Don't make a scene.”

“You better go,” Joshua spoke calmly.

“Do you think I'm afraid of you?” Alex looked at Joshua and raised an eyebrow before looking at Mitch. “You and I are going to talk one day, okay Mitch?”

Avi tried to move forward, but Liz pushed him harder.

“Not here, Avi.” She scolded him again.

“Don't threaten him.” Avi could feel his neck turning red. “I'm done with you, Alex.”

Joshua passed Avi and Liz taking Alex by the shirt and pushing him back.

“You are going to get out of here, and you are not going to look in the direction of my family again,” Josh spoke in a low voice.

“Are you really threatening me?” Alex automatically reached for his belt, but the gun was not there.

“Do you really want to pick up a gun for a SEAL?” Josh raised his eyebrows. “If you get close to my nieces, my sister, my brother, or anyone related to them… I swear you won't have a body for your family to recognize.”

“Joshua,” Liz called out in alarm; they couldn't hear what they were talking about. “Not in here.”

Josh released Alex, smoothing his clothes, a slap harder than he needed. Some men in the temple were approaching slowly. Alex looked around before looking at Avi again and leaving furiously, throwing the kippa on the floor. Avi moved away from Liz with a quick movement, went out the door through which she had entered without looking back.

Liz looked at Joshua, who in turn adjusted his suit before looking at Carol with a smile.

“Come on Carol, the film crew should be arriving soon.” He smiled at his niece before looking at the presents. “I apologize for what you have seen, my family would never dishonor this temple.”

He looked at Carol and held out his hand to her. The girl looked at Mitch before leaving with her uncle, Liz approached the singer.

“He probably went to the garden, please calm him down.”

“Garden?” Mitch looked at the door where Avi had passed.


	10. Chapter 10

Avi was sitting on a stone bench, his shirt sleeves rolled up and his tie was undone. Mitch approached him slowly.

“I'm sorry about this,” Avi asked without taking his eyes off the leaves of the gently swaying trees. “I never wanted to put you in this situation.”

“It's all right.” Mitch took the jacket left on the bench and sat down. “I can handle an ex-boyfriend.”

“Can you deal with a jealous ex-boyfriend who is also a police detective?” Avi finally looked at him, saw the tenor's surprised look. “Yeah... I'm sorry about that.”

Mitch slid his hand down Avi's arm until his fingers intertwined.

“I can handle this.” He spoke firmly. “You will protect me and I will protect you. It's all right?”

Avi sighed looking at the tenor, Mitch leaned over and kissed him on the shoulder.

“It will be okay, trust me,” Mitch whispered to him, resting his forehead against the doctor's temple. “Let's go in and get ready to see Carol having her moment.”

“My parents gave her a necklace with a star of David.” Avi took a deep breath, felt Mitch's kiss on the side of his forehead.

“She will love the necklace you bought her.” He released Avi's hand and put his arm around his shoulders before taking the doctor's hand again with a free hand. “She loves you; it is visible how much she idolizes you. I can already see the smile when you give her the necklace.”

Avi breathed through his mouth and nodded, Mitch rested his forehead against Avi's cheek again.

“Should we be like this?” The singer whispered.

“Do not worry about it,” Avi replied, looked at his watch. “We better get in.”

Mitch stood up and pulled him up, straightened the sleeves of the doctor's shirt.

“Let me fix you up?” He asked lovingly, buttoned his cuffs before closing the buttons on his shirt, and re-tying his tie. “Can I ask you a question that may get your head out of this mess?”

“You can.”

“Is this our fifth date?” Mitch asked with a cheeky smile.

He saw the surprised look of Kaplan who took the jacket on the spot. The doctor slowly replaced the suit and looked at him.

“Well...” he adjusted the lapels. “I think... I have no idea.”

Mitch smoothed the man's chest, arching his eyebrow.

“I invited you to drink wine, was it a date?”

“Only you drank wine, so I would say maybe it was half a date?”

“Okay then, half a date… then we went shopping, and you took me out to lunch. This is a date, right?”

Avi smiled at him and looked back towards the building before resting his hands on the tenor's hips.

“So, I would say that we have four and a half meetings.” Avi licked his lips. “This would be our fifth meeting which would give us a total of five and a half.”

“You know... the kids are spending the night with Scott.”

“I figured he hinted at something.” He lightly tightened his grip on Mitch's hips. “Do you want to spend the night with me?”

“You said that only after the fifth date and well... we spent half the fifth date.” Mitch rested his arms on Avi's shoulders. “My children are with their uncle, who is probably destroying all my efforts to educate them. But only if you want to and are comfortable with it.”

“I want.” Avi squeezed him a little harder, bringing him closer. “If I'm going, to be honest, it was the first thing I thought of when I saw you today.”

Mitch took a deep breath, swallowing the spittle that gathered in his mouth.

“Ok... we better getaway...” Mitch tried to hide his small smile, Avi let him go.

Avi buttoned up his suit before waving Mitch over in front of him. The two entered the synagogue again and Esther almost immediately moved towards her brother.

“Are you okay?” She asked looking at Avi intently. “Did he do something?”

“It's all right,” Avi reassured her. “Just Alex being the asshole he is.”

“Liz said he made a threat to Mitch.” She looked in the direction of the singer. “I'm going to talk to Chris about it.”

Avi nodded before looking at Mitch again.

“It's better, I don't want to have to hit Alex, but if I have to, I will.” Avi continued to look at the tenor who subtly approached him.

“You are not going to do anything.” Mitch scolded him in a low voice, his hands itching to hold Avi.

“Mitch is right, Josh is enough to have done what he did.” Esther looked back to see that her father was staring at them openly.

“What did Josh do after all?” Avi asked between curious and angry.

“He threatened Alex,” Esther replied calmly, holding her brother's gaze. “I already told you, Avi, he wants to fix your relationship. Give him a chance, sit and talk to Josh, listen to what he has to say, and say what you want to say. It's just what I'm asking you to do.” Esther stroked the younger brother's face before walking away.

“It will be a very long day,” Avi murmured before guiding Mitch to the bank.

***ICU***

Avi opened the car door for him before taking Mitch by the hand and pulling towards the party house.

“Esther didn't spare, did she?” Mitch looked across the grounds.

“Neither she, nor I, nor the rest of the family,” Avi replied as they approached the doors. “As I told you, it is a very important day.”

They entered and the room was already filling up, the doctor gently let go of Mitch's hand. They headed for the reception where Avi said their names and the attendant smiled at them letting them in. The doctor smiled and greeted some people, Mitch noticed some looks from Carol's friends.

“First we will have a few more ceremonies and then the party will start,” Avi explained as he led him to the table that they were assigned. “Some speeches will be made, Carol will light some candles, we will break the bread, see some pictures, and then...”

“Got it.” Mitch smiled as Avi pulled out his chair. “You can't take it, do you?”

“What?” Avi sat beside him, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Being a gentleman with me, all the time.” Mitch winked at him, still smiling.

“Do you want me to be an ogre?” Avi laughed.

“No, you will know when I want you to be tough.” The youngest whispered with a provocative smile.

Avi took a deep breath watching Liz approach the table and take a place with them.

“You are blushing.” The doctor commented smiling. “Ah Mitch, I really like you.”

Mitch smiled at her before looking at the pictures of Carol that graced the place. Rose approached with two friends and Mitch saw her first while Avi and Liz were distracted talking in a low voice.

“You look beautiful.” Mitch stood up smiling at the girl who smiled back hugging him.

“I'm so happy that you're here.” She whispered to him. “It's very important.”

“I am also happy to be here.” He stroked her face before looking at the girls who were looking at her anxiously. “Hi, I'm Mitch.”

“We know.” The girls spoke together.

Avi shifted Liz's attention to them for a moment before turning her attention back to the doctor. Mitch agreed to take the pictures and Rose looked at him.

“Can post?” Rose asked before looking at Avi.

“Did your uncle say no?” Mitch frowned in confusion.

“He said I could, but I had to be careful with the caption.” Rose tried to speak without letting her friends overhear, the two girls were obviously already posting the photos they had taken.

Mitch turned to the table, picking up his bag and pulling out his cell phone almost automatically. He pulled Rose close and took a photo of the two and quickly posted the photo.

“Ready.” Mitch winked at her. “Post the photo.”

Rose smiled at him and tagged him in the photo before releasing it to the audience before kissing Avi on the cheek and taking her friends out. Mitch sat down again.

“Did you tell the girls not to post pictures with me?”

“I said they could post the photos; they just couldn't talk about dating,” Avi responded by taking a sip of water.

Mitch nodded before reposting the photo Rose had marked him, put his arm through Avi's, resting his head on the doctor's shoulder.

“Smile,” Mitch asked and Avi immediately answered.

Mitch saved the photo, noticed some looks.

“Are you going to let your fans get their hands on me?” Avi joked.

“Not yet, but I wanted a picture of us,” Mitch replied. “We didn't have one yet.”

Moments later they watched Carol's grand entrance, her friends' screams, and lively dances. Mitch couldn't stop looking at Avi who had a smile on his lips all the time, the doctor applauded and shouted at the guests. Mitch was mesmerized by the happiness that Avi radiated, the doctor's emotion was something he wanted to drink.

They heard Joshua and Esther's speeches about the girl. Mitch slipped the handkerchief, so Avi could dry his face.

“Carol.” Rose looked at her sister. “You are my best friend; you were the best gift I could get. I know that sometimes we fight, we tease each other and sometimes Mom needs to yell at us to stop.” They laughed together. “But you are my best friend and I love it when we have our quiet conversations or our moments of laughing until we cry.”

Rose stopped and took a deep breath, her eyes never straying from her sister's. Her hand tightening her grip on the microphone.

“And I want you to know that I will always be there.” The older one spoke firmly. “No matter who you become, I will be there. No matter where you are, I will be there. No matter who you love, I will be there Carol. Ever.”

Avi's eyes widened and his breath escaped him, he heard Mitch's gasp.

“I think Rose just gave your parents a hint.” Liz leaned towards him.

Esther cast a look in the younger brother's direction, understanding settling between them. Esther had confided to her brother that she thought Carol had a little crush on Liz. They had talked about how to handle it when the time came, but by Rose's words, the time was already there. They saw the two sisters hug and the doctor tried not to look in the direction of the parents.

The ceremonialist approached with the microphone, encouraging the guests. The man called Carol's grandfather... Michael Kaplan approached his granddaughter to do the motzi. The grandfather performed the blessing and together they broke the bread and Michael handed a piece to the granddaughter who ate it.

“Now each guest will receive a small piece of bread,” Avi explained in a low voice.

“Avi, I won't be able to eat,” Mitch replied in the same tone, saw the man's confused look. “I can't eat gluten.”

“Do you have celiac disease?” Avi asked in surprise. “Damn it, I don't know what you're going to be able to eat.”

“You don't care about that.” Mitch gently stroked Avi's arm.

Their attention wandered when Carol started calling people to light the candles.

“What do the candles mean?” Mitch asked curiously as he saw Esther approach her daughter.

“It is a way for the mitzvah to honor all those who are important in her life,” Avi explained seeing the bread approaching the table, he reached out to take a piece, Liz imitated him and Mitch also just out of politeness. Avi ate the bread after a brief prayer, the doctor took Mitch's piece of bread and ate it too. They saw Carol calling her sister, her maternal and paternal grandparents, Joshua and his family, some of his friends until the last candle came.

“The last candle is for my abba.” Carol stopped and turned in the direction of Avi. “I know that when I call you that, I hurt some people, but you are my abba. I love and miss my abba, Darien, I know he would be blessing me and proud of who I am becoming. And I know that, because you dôd Avi is always careful to assure me of that. The last candle is yours because you are more than my dôd you are my abba and no matter what they say. It's how I feel.”

Avi took a deep breath before getting up and buttoning his jacket as he walked towards the girl. They hugged and Avi whispered a blessing in the girl's ear and squeezed it tightly. Together they lit the last candle.

Mitch saw Esther dry her eyes.

“Are we ready for the dance?” The ceremonialist spoke as soon as Carol blew out the last candle. “Let's go to the track! Let's dance for Carol today.”

Liz got up and pulled Mitch with her.

“Do not panic.” She murmured as they pressed together to pass people. “And if you feel something let me know, you can dance, but don't try so hard.”

Mitch saw Avi take off his suit and run to the table to leave it there before going to the dance floor. He felt the doctor hold him by the waist for a moment before moving away to the center of the track.

“Where's the chair?” The ceremonialist at the microphone asked. “Where are the men who will participate?”

A circle formed in the center of the dance floor as the music started, Avi and Joshua were facing each other clapping and laughing as they danced. Mitch thought it was beautiful to see the doctor finally having an interaction with his brother. Esther approached the two and they readily embraced.

“The blond boy with Rose, see?” Liz spoke in her ear; he stretched and saw Rose dancing with a very handsome boy. “It's Gabriel, Joshua's eldest son, he and Rose are the same age.”

The two cousins were laughing and joking, Mitch was clapping to the beat of the music trying to follow some dance steps that Liz was trying to teach him.

“And here comes the chair.” One of the party house employees brought an ornate chair.

Carol sat down and Joshua and Avi immediately grabbed the legs of the chair and lifted it over their heads, some men present running to participate.

Carol laughed and clapped her hands as she was lifted.

“Now Rose is next.”

They put Carol down and Rose took her sister's place. Mitch leaned over to Liz.

“What is it?”

“It is an allusion to the thrones of kings,” Liz spoke loudly while clapping, she stopped for a moment and sang the song out loud. “The song talks about being cheerful. Then we dance.”

She pulled it out, and they started dancing together. Mitch stretched to see Avi lift his sister in the chair, and he had such a beautiful smile as if he was ecstatic to be there playing with his brother.

“Dôd!” Mitch ended up hearing a melodious voice and turned to look, it was Gabriel who approached Avi with a smile. Avi looked at him in surprise when he let Esther down from his chair and walked away from a little. The teenager said something to him and Avi replied.

The music changed to a kind of electronic music in Hebrew. Avi moved away from the nephew who ran towards his father.

“What did Gabriel want?” Liz asked curiously, pulling Avi closer.

“He asked me for the blessing,” Avi replied looking over his shoulder. “Gabriel doesn't call me “dôd” and much fewer asks me for a blessing.”

“Esther said that Joshua wants to make it up to you, maybe that's it... Gabriel probably sees your relationship with the girls and also wants to have a relationship with you.” Liz rested her arms on Avi's shoulder. “Talk to your brother, please.”

“We are not going to talk about it now,” Avi replied seeing Rose approaching her friends.

Before Mitch could react, she felt the teenagers pulling him to dance together.

“He is fine?” Avi asked Liz seeing Mitch smile at the girls.

“I said that if he feels something, he should let me know, but if he is fine let him have fun.” Liz kissed Avi on the cheek. “Am I going to get something to drink what you want?”

“Water or juice,” Avi replied and saw her questioning look. “He's with me, I won't risk drinking while I'm driving.”

“Drink a whiskey with me, and then you change it to water until we leave the alcohol is gone,” Liz asked, but Avi shook his head. “You're annoying!”

Avi shook his head and looked in Mitch's direction, only to see that one of the team's dancers was dancing with them and seemed very interested in the singer. The doctor laughed at the number of children jumping and screaming, opened his wrist buttons, and rolled up his sleeves.

He walked away towards the table, loosening his tie. Mitch turned to see where he had gone, pulled Rose subtly towards him.

“Where's Carol?” He asked out loud.

“Oh, she must be with her friends. Some of them were eager to meet you, come.” Rose took him by the hand.

Carol was with some friends at the time the song changed and Mitch needed to control himself not to laugh. They approached Carol he leaned towards her with a smile.

“I think I know who's singing.” He played and saw the girl laugh before hugging her tightly. “I liked the mix; I need to show it to Scott.”

“Rose's friend Brandon did it, I said I wanted some of your songs playing today,” Carol explained quickly. “So, he did some mixes, and they were good. He wants to date Rose.”

“And does your uncle know he wants to date Rose?” Mitch joked and saw the girl laugh with a shake of the head.

He looked around he saw Carol's friends looking at him at the very moment his solo arrived. Then he took a deep breath and started singing along to the song while they were dancing, a burning started on the side where he had the surgery. He stopped before reaching the high note and made a face at Rose.

“Should I call dôd?” The girl asked looking around.

Mitch took her hand and shook his head.

“I just can't sing yet.” He explained and felt Carol pulling him out with a cell phone in hand. So, he smiled at the pictures and danced with the girls for all the little videos they wanted to do.

***ICU***

“You want water?” Avi offered as he closed the apartment door.

“No, thanks.” Mitch looked around. “Nice apartment.”

It was a spacious open-plan apartment.

“So, what did you think of the party?” Avi left the suit and tie on the couch.

Mitch followed and left his suit beside his.

“I had so much fun.” He approached the bookcase looking at the pictures.

“The dancer who tried to monopolize you all night certainly loved it.” Avi teased him as he went to the kitchen to drank some water.

“Do I hear jealousy?” Mitch raised his eyebrows.

“No, you are beautiful, and you must definitely have that recognized.” Avi winked at him. “And I liked the way you subtly dismissed him.”

Mitch took out his cell phone to check the networks, sighed.

“They took some pictures of us.” He spoke by snapping his neck. “And they made some videos, I have hundreds of mentions it.”

“Something compromising?”

“No, at least I don't think so.” Mitch frowned as he slid his eyes across the screen. “I'm not going to deal with that right now.”

“And what do you want to deal with now?” Avi approached with a smile that made the tenor shiver.

“Well...” Mitch bit his lip. “Show me our options.”

His body hit the wall while Avi kissed his neck. The doctor's hands grabbed his hips before sliding into his ass with a firm grip, Mitch let out a groan and closed his eyes. He arched his body towards Kaplan, pulling him harder by the neck.

“God, you're excellent at this.” Mitch licked his lips, feeling Avi hot mouth rise over his jaw, the hungry kiss brought out another groan from the tenor. Avi pulled him off the wall towards the bedroom, biting the singer's lower lip.

Mitch slid his hand down the doctor's neck, scratching it gently, with a movement he removed Kaplan's greedy hands and smiled at him. Avi looked at him with dark eyes of desire “so this is your room?”

Mitch raised his eyebrows with a mischievous smile, looked around the space, sliding his fingers over the bed coverlet. He looked at Avi who was slowly starting to undo the buttons on his shirt, smiled again “Mommy is enjoying what she is seeing.”

Mitch turned to the closet, walking to the door. His fingers going through the shirts hanging neatly, he smiled when he felt Avi's body glued to his and the beard brushed the back of his neck. Mitch let his head hang forward when his teeth brushed the sensitive skin on the back of his neck.

“Does mommy like that too?” Avi let his voice deepen when he whispered against Mitch's ear before nibbling on it. Mitch groaned in a low voice without caring about anything else.

He turned, resting his hand on Avi's bare chest, pushing him toward the bed. When they were close enough, he pushed the doctor hard so that he fell. He knelt on the mattress between Avi's legs and leaning in toward the doctor, his lips caressing the toned muscles in Avi's abdomen. Mitch's tongue sliding through the soft hair towards Avi's chest, he could feel the doctor tensing his body.

“I've wanted to do that since that day at the park,” Mitch murmured the bite on Avi's collarbone.

Avi was frowning as Mitch's lips explored his chest, he held his breath when the tenor played with one of his nipples. The sharp bite made him gasp, the tongue soothed him soon after. He felt Mitch play with his belt and his eyes unconsciously closed as his hands gripped the smaller man.

“Explain to me how can you be so hot?” Mitch whispered before resting his tongue on Avi's diaphragm and sliding downwards, feeling his muscles stiff.

Avi lifted his hands, leaving them in the air, bent slightly to watch Mitch kiss his stomach. The tenor looked up as he licked close to the belt he still held in his pants, a sly smile on Mitch's lips.

Hands sliding down the doctor's thick thighs, feeling Avi shiver.

“Ah, mommy is enjoying the power to make you tremble.” Mitch licked his lips. “You are circumcised, right?”

Avi nodded, feeling Mitch's fingers slide from the excitement still covered in pants.

“I don't want to hurt you, so you need to tell me when it hurts.” He undid Avi's belt slowly before playing with the button, looked up to see Avi with parted lips and furrowed brows.

“Babe.” Avi groaned in a low voice. “I really need you.”

“I have never been with a circumcised, I will endeavor to give you pleasure, ok?” Mitch raised an eyebrow with a cheeky smile, undid the button.

“Why don't we stop talking and then can I show you how to give me pleasure?” Avi growled softly and Mitch felt his stomach tighten with an involuntary low moan.

Mitch knelt and Avi stared at him with dark eyes, pulled his shirt away from his body. He smiled when he saw Avi lick his lips.

“Does dad like what he sees?” Mitch slid a finger across the bulge in Avi's pants.

“I will show you how much I like it.” Avi sat up, pulling him by the back of the neck, kissing him hard.

In a quick movement he dropped the tenor on the bed, Mitch opened his eyes wide and blew out through parted lips. He raised his arms until they were above his head, his eyes locked on Avi's dark green eyes.

“So, show me, big daddy.” He licked his lips with a cheeky smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Mitch opened his eyes, feeling deliciously sore, ran his hand over the cold sheets, and looked away. Avi was not in bed, but the smell of coffee woke him up, he sat down and let the sheets pile upon his hips.

His feet touched the floor and Mitch quickly hunted his underwear. He yawned as he left the room to look across the open plan of the apartment and see Avi fiddling with the stove.

“Morning.” He murmured, stretching.

“I thought about taking you coffee in bed.” Avi smiled at him before sliding the sliced fruit into a bowl, looked at the stove again.

“I missed you.” Mitch sat on the bench ignoring the slight burning, his eyes slid over the doctor's body.

Soft hair spread across the chest, a darker trail down the abdomen muscles, and the broader streak of hair just below your navel. Mitch licked his lips when he noticed the baggy silk shorts.

“Enjoying the view?” Avi asked, pouring a mug of coffee for the tenor.

“I'm finding it delicious; I'm wondering if my vision will also be my breakfast.” Mitch flirted with teasing.

Avi leaned over the counter kissing him on the lips.

“I would love to, but I have to go to the shift.” Avi bit him on the lip. “I made pancakes; do you want?”

Mitch waited for Avi to turn off the heat and take the pancakes out of the pan. The singer went around the island and pulled Avi by the arm subtly. The doctor looked at him still smiling, but the smile turned to a sigh when he felt the singer's hand caressing his groin. Mitch had an artful smile on his lips when he brought his mouth closer to the doctor's, his lips just touching as they breathed together. The hand slipping into the baggy shorts starting to caress him.

“I thought you were tired.” Avi had an even lower voice.

“Sore, but looking forward to some milk in my coffee.” He smiled, arching an eyebrow.

“Seriously? That clinch?” Avi started to laugh.

“Bad?” Mitch joked.

“Terrible,” Avi replied feeling the tenor resting his head on the curve of his neck and biting Avi gently. “I really have to go to the hospital.”

“So, we're wasting time.” Mitch licked his neck before sliding down, leaving small kisses on Avi's body. He knelt between Avi's legs and looked up, a cheeky smile playing on his lips.

***ICU***

He bit Kaplan's lip, pulling him a little harder. They exchanged another small kiss before Avi sighed.

“See you tomorrow?” The doctor asked in a low voice.

“Yes, have a good shift.” Mitch held him by the chin and kissed him again.

“Have a nice day at work.” Kaplan smiled at him.

Mitch got out of the car and entered Starbucks without hesitation, searched for just a few seconds before finding his best friend. Scott raised his eyebrows before sliding the cup of iced coffee over to Mitch. He let out a low laugh when she saw Mitch sit carefully in the chair.

“So... did you have a good night?” He licked his lips before letting out another laugh.

“A perfect night,” Mitch responded by taking a sip of coffee.

“New hoodie?” Scott continued only to provoke him.

Mitch pulled the hoodie closer, sticking his nose against the cloth just to get a better smell of Avi. He saw Scott's smile become softer.

“Are you happy?” The blonde found out and then raised his arms. “I'm not going to harass you about it, but... I want the details.”

Mitch smiled taking another sip of coffee, shrugged “I don't think I'm so satisfied in so long that I don't even remember what it was like. Perfect three times.”

“No wonder you're barely able to sit.” Scott teased him with a laugh. “You know we're going to meet the others to do a little interaction with the fans, right?”

“I am aware, I saw that some of yesterday's photos have already caused more questions.” Mitch took out his cell phone. “Did the children behave?”

“Yes, Mark didn't let us destroy the house.” Scott shrugged, still smiling. “They are at home waiting for us. You know we’re going to do the Livestream with you wearing that hoodie, right?”

Mitch ran a hand over his chest where it was embroidered in blue and yellow _National Navy Med Ctr_.

“I'm going to get a shirt from you,” Mitch responded by rolling his eyes as he stood up.

“Oh, you not.” Scott accompanied him. “I think you should wear this hoodie and handle all the questions that are going to come up today.”

“I don't know if I'm ready to let the fans get their hands on it.” Mitch opened the door for them both. “Not after the hell, it went with Carter.”

“Carter wanted a promotion, Avi doesn't want that.” Scott unlocked the car for them.

“I know.” They got in the car and Scott looked at him. “What I don't want to do is put it on fire and most of all I don't want to put it in Carter's sights anymore.”

Scott started the car and shook his head.

“I understand that you want to go slowly to protect yourself.” The blonde started. “I'm not telling you to make a big announcement, just for you to relax. Post a picture and that's it.”

“I think there are enough photos of us already,” Mitch responded by fiddling with his cell phone, saw a photo that they were standing in the corner of the dance floor talking and smiling at each other.

“Mitch...” Scott sighed.

“I'll wait a little longer, Scott.” Mitch cut him off. “I'm just going to wait a little longer. I don't want to repeat what happened to Travis.”

“Travis?” Scott frowned before looking at him. “You are kidding, right?”

“Do you remember the reaction of the fandom when we broke up? The horrible accusations and the messages he received?” Mitch licked his dry lips; he nervously tapped his fingers against his thigh. “I don't want this again.”

Scott stopped breathing deeply, yes, he remembered that time.

“Ok Mitchy, if that's what you want then I will support you.”

***ICU***

Avi signed the discharge before handing it over to the nurse. Liz approached him, poking him.

“How was the rest of your night?” She asked.

“It was great.” He replied without paying attention, took another medical record. “Don't you have a heart attack to solve?”

“If it was great then why the bad mood?” She raised her eyebrows.

“I needed to get any social networking application out of my cell phone.” Avi sighed before looking at her. “They were making my phone explode from notifications.”

“So, his fans found you?” She made a face.

“Yes, it looks like one of Carol's friends took a picture of us holding each other, the only time we actually embraced at the party, so the world came crashing down.” Avi looked at her in disbelief. “I don't know if I am frightened by this. I mean… explain to me how people can be so in love with someone that they don't even really know?”

“What were the comments?”

“Most saying that we made a beautiful couple, some more daring praising me and I swear I saw some threats.” He shook his head, turning his attention back to the chart.

“Are you telling me that a bunch of teenagers is threatening a retired marine?” Liz nudged him. “You have uniform pictures on your profile, don't you?”

Avi looked at her trying to remember, Liz rolled her eyes and took out her cell phone. She touched the screen a few times before whistling.

“You have a lot of followers now.” She gave a low laugh.

Avi leaned over to look and suppressed the groan. He knew that Mitch had said that the fans were in love, but it was really starting to look too much. Liz scrolled through the feed looking at the photos, stopped at one Avi had posted a few weeks ago. He was in camouflage uniform with some battalion mates, one of his first forays.

“Oh yeah, they know you were a marine.” She opened the photo to see the comments. “Ah, I liked that one, listen, Mitch finally understood the power of a uniform.”

“Liz,” Avi complained while the woman laughed softly. “It will save some heart.”

“Relax, okay?” She put her arm around his shoulders. “It's going to be okay.”

She walked away leaving him alone, he felt the cell phone vibrate and picked it up. He had an emergency to attend to.

***ICU***

“So, when are we officially going to meet the guy?” Matt asked as he and Kevin replaced the sofa.

“You already know him,” Mitch replied while tossing the sweatshirt he had stolen from Scott for its owner.

“Yes, we know as the guy who saved you and the kids.” Kevin took the cushions Kirstin held out to him. “But not like your boyfriend.”

Mitch replaced Avi's hoodie, smelling the doctor's calmness.

“We can have a barbecue at home this weekend and then everyone will be properly introduced.” He replied taking the cell phone. “I need to answer, I'll be right back.”

He walked away and Kirstin immediately looked at Scott.

“Does he already know that fans have discovered Avi's profile on Instagram?” She spoke in a low voice.

“I think not yet.” Scott shrugged. “He is concerned about the reaction, but I don't see how he is going to escape it.”

Matt took out his cell phone to see what the fans were saying, went back to sit on the couch. Kevin approached Scott talking about one of the arrangements they were thinking about while Kirstin sat next to the bass.

“What's up?” She looked at the screen of the device.

“They are excited.” Matt frowned. “Wait, is the guy from the army? Did you know that?”

Kirstin took the cell phone from Matt's hand to see the pictures that fans were posting. It was a picture of Avi with some friends and everyone was in uniform.

“He's a marine.” She zoomed in on his uniform and pointed to the name written on the shirt pocket. She passed the photo to see Avi wearing the blue uniform next to a beautiful woman. “He's an officer.”

The two looked at each other and Matt whistled, they looked at some more pictures that the fans had panned in which Avi appeared in uniform.

Mitch returned to the living room and looked in Scott's direction.

“Dylan asked if we can meet with him this week, he wants to talk about a collaboration.” He seemed oblivious to the way Kirstin looked at him.

“Pentatonix or Superfruit?” Scott asked taking a sip of water.

“Pentatonix,” Mitch responded by unlocking his cell phone to reply to a message from Austin. “Do we have anything else to do? Otherwise, I'm taking my little monsters and going home.”

“Yes, you will sit down and explain why you didn't tell us that Avi was a marine.” Kirstin crossed his legs and looked at him.

Mitch looked at her confused, not understanding how she knew it, so the woman turned Matt's cell phone over to him. The tenor took out his cell phone and felt the blood stops circulating.

“Where…?”

“They found it on his Instagram.” Matt used his best reassuring tone of voice.

Mitch closed his eyes and returned to the phone, took a deep breath before muttering, “God, can't I take a break?”

Scott and Kevin approached, the blonde wrapping his arms around Mitch's skinny shoulders.

“He was a marine,” Mitch explained. “He entered at 18, served abroad for a while… it's a long history, guys. He moved to the reserve when Esther's husband died, he left the navy to help look after the girls.”

“Whoa,” Kirstin murmured.

“He was a marine, and then he left the Marines to become a combat doctor.” Mitch continued, felt Scott squeeze his shoulder. “He can still be called upon to the duty if necessary.”

Matt stood up and hugged Mitch tightly.

“I like him.” Sallee rested her cheek on Mitch's forehead. “I liked it before, and I like it now. He is good for you and the kids love him, I know Scott has probably already been there and had a conversation with him, but I mean that I also want to put him up against the wall and have a good conversation.”

“Ah I already did, believe me,” Scott murmured, felt Mitch's slap. “What?”

“You did what?” Mitch squeaked.

“I went to the hospital and had a conversation with Avi.” Scott rubbed the slap.

“You should not have done this.” Mitch scolded him.

“I did and would do it again.” Scott returned.

“And you go,” Kevin interjected. “We are going, the three of us are going to sit with Avi and find out his intentions with you and the children's.”

“You don't have to do this.”

Mitch heard Kirstin laughing and looked at her for support, but the woman held up her hands.

“I'm going to ask Ben to join the conversation.” She replied, saw Mitch's offended look. “We just want to take care of you and the children, okay?”

“You don't have to be overprotective.” Mitch snapped.

“We know that, and we don't.” Scott sat next to Kirstin. “He's a nice guy, he's a decent guy, I'll tell you that. We talked, and I liked the guy, it's not that we want to meddle in his life, Mitch. We are family, and we just want to take care of each other.”

“I know.” Mitch sighed. “Only…”

“We will take it easy with the marine.” Kevin hugged Mitch smiling. “We promise that he will come back in one piece.”

“That's not what concerns me, it's the fact that Scott has already done it, so you guys decide to do it again...”

“Look...” Kevin interrupted him in a calm tone. “If we startle him, it's because he doesn't deserve you. We are your family, your brothers, and we will protect you whether he likes it or not.”

“I really like him, and it's too much to scare him.” Mitch looked at Kevin.

“Look, something tells me that marine is not going to be scared because four guys are going to ask him what his intentions are with our little brother.” Kevin raised his eyebrows and stroked Mitch's dark hair.

“Something tells me that this marine can take a little pressure.” Scott winked at them both smiling. “Are we going to have lunch together or...?”

"I have to find Hope to talk about some meetings that are scheduled." Kirstin stood up embracing Matt. “Which reminds me, I'll be gone the next week, so behave and please help Ben with the girls if can. If you are going to introduce us Avi has to be this weekend, okay?”

“Yes, Leigh talked about making a night of pj's at home.” Kevin hugged her, kissing the girl on the forehead. “I'll have the little Hausdorff at home whenever Ben needs me.”

“I know.” Kirstin kissed Mitch on the cheek before leaning over to kiss Scott.

“I'm going with you; Sarah wants to have lunch with me.” Matt was looking at his cell phone. “I just hope she doesn't want to redecorate the room for the tenth time.”

“Let the woman remodel the house,” Mitch shouted as they left, Matt raised his arm to him.

“Have lunch with us?” Scott stood up looking at Kevin.

“Sure.”

***ICU***

Avi lay down on the bed in the break room with a sigh. He had been standing for a little over 9 hours, had a shower, and lay down wanting at least a few hours of sleep. He reached out to pick up the cell phone that was ringing.

“Hi, babe.” He murmured.

“Are you busy?” Mitch's voice was soft.

“I just lay down for a while, how was your day?”

“The usual, we did a little publicity.” He heard Mitch move on the other side. “Scott and I worked on some songs in the afternoon, which made the kids happy since they were playing with Bubba the rest of the day.”

“I wanted to take them out for a day,” Avi murmured with a sigh. “Somewhere they can run...”

“It would be better for Tony to remove the cast first.”

“Yes, it would be better. How was it with the fans?”

“The usual, questions about the new album, about the new tour dates, what we've been hearing...” He could hear Mitch's smile. “Now my social networks...”

“Don't even mention it, I had to uninstall mine or my phone would explode.” Avi rubbed his face.

“They found out that you were a marine, there are some pictures of you in uniform circulating among the fanbase. They also found some other pictures of you; I confess that I'm a little jealous because in one of them you have no shirt.”

“Yeah, I saw some comments before deleting the apps.” Avi looked at the ceiling. “A photo that I am at a waterfall?”

“Yes.”

“It was a camp that I did with the girls. I like camping and spending time in nature, to be honest, I'm missing it. But I don't think you like it very much, do you?”

“Mommy likes nature, it's just not exactly my type of hobby.” Mitch let out a laugh. “You are tired, aren't you?”

“A little.”

“Sleep, we'll talk when your shift is over.”

“I adore you,” Avi murmured.

“And I adore you,” Mitch replied and Avi could hear the smile in the tenor's voice.

***ICU***

Avi took a sip of coffee as he closed the car door. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder as he climbed the steps to the building.

“Dôd.” He heard the call and turned around confused.

“Gabriel?” He frowned down the two steps he had climbed. “What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school? What was that on your face?”

“I...” Gabriel ran his hand nervously through his blond hair trying to hide his injured face. “I wanted to talk to you, Rose said you would be off today.”

Avi looked at the boy before rubbing his face.

“Come, let's go up.” He called the boy.

They rode up in the elevator in silence, Gabriel moving nervously. Avi unlocked the door and let the boy in, left his bag on the couch.

“Do you want to have coffee?” Avi looked at the boy who shook his head. “I want it then, come.”

“How was the shift?” The boy sat on the stool while Avi got some things from the cabinets.

“It was normal as it always is.” Avi looked at him before starting to stack things on the counter. “Are you sure you don't want eggs and toast?”

“No, thanks.” Gabriel moved his hands nervously. “I…”

“You?” Avi asked as he took a bowl. “You should be at school, instead of here without your parents knowing.”

Gabriel bit his lip before taking a deep breath.

“I'm in love with my best friend.”

Avi stopped beating the eggs and looked at him. Gabriel looked at the marble on the counter. The doctor went to the fridge for a juice box, opened one of the upper cabinets for a glass.

“If you were older, I would pour you a whiskey, but at the moment it's orange juice.” He slid the glass to the boy. “Do you want to tell me about him?”

Gabriel looked up and the boy's green eyes shone with tears. Avi came around the counter and pulled the boy into a hug.

“It's all right.” He murmured, feeling the boy squeeze him tightly. “Is that how you got those injuries?”

Gabriel nodded and Avi sighed, stroking his nephew's hair. He whispered sweet words to him.

“I understand you,” Avi murmured, kissing him on the hair. “I understand you.”

“I'm afraid.” Gabriel walked away, running his hand over his face carefully. “My dad…”

“It's okay, if I have to, I'll talk to your father.” Avi rested his hands on his shoulders. “If necessary, I'll talk to your father and make him understand the strength.”

He guided Gabriel until he was seated again, went to the fridge for a bag of frozen peas.

“Now, I want to know everything about this guy and how that black eye happened.”

The doctor turned his attention to the eggs.

“We...” Gabriel licked his lips. “We were talking on the corner of the school, and we were holding hands.”

Avi did not hesitate to pick up the frying pan.

“He got ahead because I wanted to wait for Rose, and he had lacrosse training. A group of kids had seen us, but I didn't realize, when Julian came in, they surrounded me.”

Avi looked at him “only in the face?”

Gabriel shook his head, indicated the ribs.

“I took some kicks too.” He murmured.

Avi took the frying pan out of the fire and turned around, slowly pulled Gabriel's shirt. An ugly bruise was beginning to form, Avi gently examined the bruise.

“Does it hurt to breathe?”

“A little.”

Avi moved away to get more frozen food.

“Here, support the ribs.” Avi walked away to rummage in the cupboards for a bottle of Advil.

“I do not know what to do,” Gabriel murmured. “I don't want to go back to school.”

“You go over to my room, go to bed, and sleep. I will solve this.” Avi smiled at the boy.

***ICU***

Joshua wiped his hands on a dirty cloth, frowned away from the car. Avi got out of the car, taking off his sunglasses.

“Is Esther okay?” Josh asked as soon as the younger brother was close. “The girls?”

“They are well.” Avi put his glasses on the collar of his shirt. “The problem is another.”

Joshua stopped looking at his brother without understanding what was going on.

“Gabriel showed up at my building today.” Avi saw his brother's surprised look. “He got into a fight before school, he is hurt.”

“What?”

“Look, he didn't tell me much, just that it was a group of kids. I examined him, some ice, Advil, and rest, he will be fine.” Avi stuffed his hands in his jeans pocket. “You should have a conversation with the school, but before that... a frank conversation with your child.”

Joshua tapped the cloth a few times, looking down the street. He was breathing hard trying to stay calm.

“I'll fix it, stop by your house to pick it up later,” Joshua spoke irritably, turned his back on his brother, and entered the house again.


	12. Chapter 12

Avi lit the barbecue grill, Mitch came over with a bottle of beer.

“Babe.” He stroked the doctor's shoulder. “Are you really okay with that?”

“To have a barbecue for the band?” Avi took the bottle and took a sip. “Yes, you met my family, so I can meet yours.”

“Is Esther coming with the girls?” He watched Avi start spreading the fire to adjust the temperature.

“Yes.” Avi smiled at him. “It will be fun to see the girls excited about the band.”

“Yes, it will.” Mitch leaned over, stealing a quick kiss. “I'm going to go in and help my mom with the rest of the food.”

“Mitch,” Avi called him, looked out the window, seeing the singer's father watching television. “Is your father okay with me being here?”

The singer stroked the doctor's face “don't care about him.”

He watched the man walk away, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that Mike Grassi was not happy about it. He was distracted when Tony walked out the door his father had just entered.

“Hey little guy, do you want to help me with the barbecue?”

Tony was serious when he stopped in front of Avi, looked at him for a moment before taking the doctor by the hand and pulling him to one of the chairs near the pool. The boy sat and looked at Avi. Kaplan sat next to him with the beer bottle close by.

“We need to talk,” Tony spoke in such a serious tone that Avi was surprised.

“Ok little guy, let's talk.”

“No Avi, let's have a serious talk.” Tony continued in the same tone of voice; the boy's expression was abnormally frowning.

Avi scratched the back of his head trying not to laugh, that seemed to be really important for the little boy of 4 years.

“Okay, Tony, let's have a serious talk.” He brought up his expression to be as serious as the boy. “It's a man-to-man conversation, right?”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed fervently. “It's about Dad.”

“Okay, let's talk about Dad.”

Tony was looking steadily at the pool, frowning. “Dad explained that you are dating.”

“We are.”

“Don't make my daddy cry.” Tony looked at him with all his seriousness. “Daddy always cried when he dated Carter. Don't make Daddy cry. ”

Avi felt the urge to laugh disappear, he leaned over a little.

“I don't want to make your daddy cry, and I'm being very serious with you. From man to man, right? I like your dad and I like you and Maddie. I'm going to try my best not to make Daddy cry.”

“You promise?” Tony lifted his chin.

Avi held out his hand to him “I promise, Tony.”

The boy took his hand and squeezed it as firmly as he could in his small body.

“Hey, BigT.” Kevin approached the two.

“Uncle Kevin.” Tony stood up hugging him with his free arm. “Is Kyle here?”

“It's in there with Maya, Julie, and Maddie.” Kevin stroked the hair of the boy who smiled happily before running away, forcing the beatboxer to say, “slow Tony.”

Avi picked up the beer bottle and stood up.

“Were you having a conversation with the little man?” Kevin asked with a smile.

“Yeah, he wanted to have a man-to-man conversation.” Avi was still looking at where the boy had run. “What I believe I will also have with you and others sometime today.”

“Yes, we are going.”

The two looked at each other before Avi indicated the barbecue.

“Help me?”

***ICU***

“Okay, let's see if I understand.” Scott raised his hand amid the laughter. “Are you like the perfect guy?”

“I am not the perfect guy,” Avi replied sitting on the couch next to Mitch, the tenor immediately put his legs over his boyfriend's. They were sitting in the covered part of the yard, while Kevin and Matt played with the kids in the pool.

“He is definitely not perfect.” Esther laughed at where she was sitting, she shared one of the sofas with Rose and Gabriel. “I can start to list all his defects.”

Scott looked at Kirstin who laughed.

“He's hot.” She held up a finger.

“He has a nice car.” Scott held up his second finger.

“He is a doctor.” Kirstin held up his third finger, trying not to laugh.

“He's in good shape.” Scott tried to control himself not to start laughing.

“He is polite.”

“Best barbecue we've ever eaten without having to spend a fortune.”

“He likes children.” Kirstin flinched when Mitch threw a pillow at her, she and Scott couldn't control their laughter any longer.

“Are you finished yet?” Mitch asked, trying not to laugh himself.

“Mitchy, you found Guy.exe himself” Scott was still shaking his shoulders. “He's just a little short.”

Mark shook his head as Mitch leaned over to pick up the pillow Kirstin had returned to him. Manio saw the pillow fly towards her husband and hit him in the face, causing more laughter.

“The children.” The tenor indicated Avi's two nephews who were very entertained on the cell phone.

“I didn't say anything too much.” Scott held up his hands in defense.

“Speaking of children.” Kirstin looked at the two teenagers. “You two are inside the fandom, right?”

Rose looked up at her and nodded.

“Right now, we are trying not to argue with some people,” Rose replied holding Gabriel's cell phone just as he was about to start typing, the two looked at each other. “We agreed that we wouldn't hit anything and prevent Carol from seeing the heaviest things.”

“What are you two talking about?” Avi asked seeing Esther immediately turn to her eldest daughter.

“We had also agreed not to let the Dôd know that.” Gabriel raised his eyebrows at his cousin.

“I will not ask again.” Avi changed his tone a little, making him more serious.

Rose sighed before meeting her uncle's eyes “there is a part of the fandom that is being very vocal about the possibility of dôd dating Mitch for money.”

Mitch and Avi looked at each other before the tenor started laughing.

“If they knew you wanted to give me a $ 50,000 ring.” Mitch ran his fingers through Avi's loose hair.

“The emerald with diamonds?” Kirstin asked curiously, saw his friend nod. “I loved that ring, where did you buy it?”

“It is a jewelry store by a family friend,” Avi explained and saw Esther looking at him curiously.

“Did you buy Carol's necklace with Unkel?” She took a sip of wine.

“Yes.” Avi nodded and looked at the beer bottle in his hand before looking at the two nephews. “I don't want you to argue about it, understood?”

“Yes, dôd.” The two murmured, looking back at their cell phone.

“Okay, but apart from that part of the fandom, which we hope will be the smallest.” Scott caught their attention again. “Most of the answer is good, right?”

“A lot of questions about whether they are actually dating or not,” Gabriel replied. “They took several pictures of the dôd, some comments are well...” He stopped looking at Avi. “Let's say that as your nephew I'm embarrassed to see some comments.”

“Me too.” Rose nodded in agreement. “I don't need to know how hot they think you are.”

Mitch tried not to laugh when he saw Avi blush with embarrassment.

“We also have some Scömìche widows...” Gabriel stopped and looked at Mark who was smiling at him. “Excuse.”

“It's all right.” The man waved him off. “Continues.”

“So... some Scömìche widows are...” Gabriel stopped again and looked at Rose who shrugged in response. “They're saying that Mitch just wants to provoke Scott.”

“They still don't understand that we have an open and healthy relationship?” Scott jokingly rested his arm on Mark's leg.

“And some Stossi widows are also saying that Mitch just wants to be jealous of...” Rose stopped before completing the sentence. “I don't want to be grounded.”

“I think it's really good that you don't want to be grounded.” Esther looked at her a little more seriously than she had been minutes before.

Mitch felt his smile fade as he played with a finger on Avi's shoulder, felt the doctor slide his hand down the bare part of his legs.

“But most are eager for Mitch to make it clear that he is in fact dating, right?” Kirstin liked it when she watched Avi silently comfort the tenor.

“They like the image they form, but most agree to wait and see how the relationship can work and whether Mitch is happy.” Gabriel nodded in agreement.

Scott and Kirstin exchanged a look and a silent conversation developed between them.

“Something tells me that my nephews are also waiting to find out if I'm going to be a good boyfriend for you before show support.” Avi joked and saw Mitch smile.

“If you hurt him, I will disown you,” Rose spoke seriously.

“See, she doesn't care about her uncle.” Avi laughed.

Scott stood up and promptly threw himself beside Avi, pushing him aside a little.

“Scott,” Mitch complained. “What are you doing?”

Scott fiddled with his cell phone for a few seconds before accessing the camera.

“Smile Dr. Kaplan.” The blonde raised his arm to frame the two, part of Mitch's legs being caught in the photo.

“Scott, no,” Mitch warned him.

“Relax.” Scott looked at him. “I'm just going to give subtle support to your date, you know how it works. If I support more than half of the fandom, relax and part of the questioning dies, then you will go in your time.”

Mitch licked his lips and looked at the pool, Maddie was climbing on Kevin's shoulders to jump. Tony was sitting nearby playing with Julie, the boy had had a crying fit when his father forbade him to enter the pool.

“OK.” Mitch sighed and looked at Avi. “Only if you're comfortable with it.”

Avi fingered Mitch's leg for a few seconds before looking at his nephews, the two teenagers looking anxious.

“You two are not allowed to talk about it.” He spoke and saw the two nods. “You are not allowed to talk about my finances or my job.”

“They still think you're a Marine.” Gabriel held up his cell phone.

“Let them find it.” Avi looked at Scott. “I'm afraid of how you're going to caption this photo.”

Scott smiled before returning to frame them both, Mitch's feet on Avi's thighs. The blonde selected the photo and looked at Kirstin, who already had his cell phone in his hand.

“Okay, I'll wait about 10 minutes for your post to repost.” She spoke while checking her own notifications.

“You suck, do you know that?” Mitch grunted as Scott typed.

Scott posted the photo and as a caption, he wrote “just so you guys know that I'm obsessed with this guy here.”

He turned the screen over to Mitch to see the photo and caption.

“Did you really take the picture showing that I have my feet on him?” Mitch took out his cell phone. “Where are my pillows?”

Scott laughed and ran away.

“Honey, you left your cell phone with Mitch,” Mark called to see Scott stop and look at his best friend.

“Don't do anything that might regret Mitchy.” The blonde threatened him playfully.

Mitch rolled his eyes before looking at the two teenagers.

“Just so you know, you can post the photos you want.” He threw Scott's cell phone at Mark.

“Assurance?” Rose looked at her uncle.

“Yes, just be careful.” Mitch nodded, saw that the wine bottle was gone. “More wine?”

“I accept.” Kirstin was fiddling with his cell phone and Mark nodded.

“Esther?” Mitch stood up.

“I accept.” Koop smiled at him.

“Scott?” Mitch looked at his best friend who was returning cautiously.

“I accept wine.” The blonde leaned on the couch where Mark was, leaned over, and kissed her husband on the jaw.

“Beer?” Mitch asked Avi who nodded.

Grassi then left with an empty wine bottle. Avi's cell phone started to ring, the doctor leaned over to pick it up in the side pocket of his shorts.

“Dr. Kaplan.” He answered.

“I need you at the hospital now.” Gertler's voice was choppy. “We have trauma coming.”

“I'm not on the trauma team, and you know it.” Avi closed his eyes, drawing in his breath slowly.

“Avi, a helicopter crashed in the downtown of Los Angeles,” Gertler spoke and Avi opened his eyes immediately. “I need you here.”

Avi looked at Esther.

“I already had two beers; I need you to release me to operate.” He stood up looking around trying to find the keys. “Esther, where are my keys?”

“How changed are you?”

“I'm not even dizzy, just letting you know that I have drunk alcohol.” Avi rolled the cushions.

“Come to the hospital.” Gertler disconnected the call.

“What happened?” Esther asked, alarmed, seeing her brother roll over the sofa behind his keys.

Mitch approached with the two bottles in hand.

“A helicopter crashed in downtown,” Avi replied, hearing the sighs of surprise. “I have to go to the hospital.”

“Where did a helicopter crash?” Scott raised his voice.

“Where are my keys?” Avi looked at Mitch. “Gertler just called me.”

“On the kitchen counter.” Mitch handed the bottles to Mark.

“Forgive me.” Avi raised his hands to the others before running towards the kitchen.

Mitch ran after him, got to see his boyfriend take the keys from the counter, and run to the living room.

“Avi.” He called him.

Avi skidded to a stop at the front door, Mitch struck him. The doctor held him by the waist.

“I have to go,” Avi murmured hurriedly.

“Please be careful,” Mitch asked. “I just want to ask you to be careful.”

“I'm going to the hospital to bury myself in surgery until God knows when.” Avi held him by the face. “I'll be fine.”

“I know.” Mitch hugged him tightly, felt Avi go without reaction for a moment before tightening his arms around him. “Call me when you leave?”

“I call.” Avi kissed him on the neck. “I really need to go.”

Mitch saw him leave and slowly walked over to the gate that Avi had left open. The jeep went down the street quickly.

“Sometimes it happens,” Esther spoke right behind him, startling him. “He needs to run because of an emergency call.”

“Is it wrong for me to be afraid?” Mitch looked down the street, even though he could no longer see the car.”

“No, it's not.” Esther put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him gently. “To be honest, I am not afraid when he leaves like this, but I panic every time he is summoned to return to the navy.”

“Does that happen a lot?” Mitch watched her as they went back into the house. “The way he spoke seemed like a difficult thing to happen.”

“Since he went to the reserve only happened once, he spent 3 months helping to set up a company abroad.” Esther sighed, felt him wrap their arms together. “I felt the same fear that I did every day while he was on active duty. It is one of the problems of having a soldier in the family, in my case, I am fortunate to have my two brothers in this position.”

Mitch took a deep breath, trying to control the slight tremor.


	13. Chapter 13

He lifted his head, letting the jet of water hit his face, heard the locker room door open and close. He closed the shower valve and reached for the towel to dry himself a little before wrapping it around his hips.

Tom was sitting on the bench in front of Avi's locker. Kaplan took the bag and kept his things before going to the locker.

“Can you excuse me?” He asked keeping a small distance between the two.

Tom slid on the bench to the side, Avi unlocked the cabinet and opened it. He put the case on the top shelf and took the last change of clean clothes he still had there.

“In the past few days, there has been gossip around the hospital.” Tom started slowly. “That your boyfriend came here when you had the accident in the emergency last week. And that he is the guy you saved in the car accident, that singer.”

Avi adjusted the pair of boxers before removing the towel from his waist and starting to dry off better.

“Avi,” Tom asked in a low voice.

“I have a boyfriend.” Avi looked at him seriously. “And I already asked you to forget what happened between us. It will not happen again.”

Tom rubbed his face and took a deep breath as Avi put on his clothes.

“Thank you for coming and helping.” The doctor stood up awkwardly next to Avi. “I really hope you are happy.”

Avi buttoned his jeans and looked at him.

“You will find a nice guy Tom.”

Tom nodded and left, Avi sat on the bench taking his socks and shoes. He needed to get the bag to put his dirty clothes on. The cell phone rang in the pocket of the medical coat Avi reached out and picked it up.

“I was going to call you already.” He answered with a smile as he stood up. “I'm finishing getting ready, I'm going to get my dirty clothes and go home, I spent almost 24 hours going in and out of an operating room. I'm exhausted.”

“I was going to ask if you want to come to my house,” Mitch asked cautiously. “The band decided to get together again, Kevin is lighting the barbecue grill. Had a lot of food leftover from yesterday.”

Avi looked at the closet and pulled out the bag he left at the bottom of the locker.

“I would love a good meat and a little affection.” He joked taking some of his dirty clothes and throwing them into the bag. “But I have dirty clothes to wash.”

“I have a washing machine that also has the ability to dry clothes and I don't know if you believe it, but I do have soap.” Mitch joked. “And I have a great bed, very comfortable.”

“Wouldn't that be too much abuse on my part?” Avi stopped looking into the locker.

“I'll give you a good massage later.” Mitch offered, his voice dropping a few tones more teasing and Avi felt a contraction in his lower abdomen. “I will leave you very relaxed.”

“I'm coming.”

***ICU***

“One day you get used to it.” Mark sat next to Avi, looking over to where Scott was hugging Mitch. “I know it's weird at first, believe me, but eventually you get used to it.”

Avi raised his eyebrows before smiling.

“Is this your way of finding out if I'm jealous?” Kaplan let out a low laugh before shaking his head “I'm not, they love each other, it's beautiful to see.”

Mark raised his eyebrows.

“You know, I'm used to being in the worst days of someone's life.” Avi leaned over a little to Mark but was still looking at the two friends who were playing with Kirstin and Ben. “And in my case, the worst days of these people's lives involve children. I know how to recognize pain, genuine love, I see parents fighting and families falling apart, I see families getting stronger… the day I met you, Scott was going through one of the worst days of his life. They love each other deeply... just as my sister and I love each other so deeply that only we understand. I know they dated Mark, but I understand that their love has changed... it has evolved, it's beautiful you know? It is unconditional. It's for real.”

Mark stood for a few moments before looking at Scott who was slapped by Mitch, and in response laughed.

“Mitch.” Mark called out to him, the two singers looked towards him, and Mark nodded at Avi “I like him, can we keep?”

Avi laughed and Mitch smiled back.

“I'm trying.” The tenor shrugged and screamed when Scott attacked his sensitive sides, slapped Scott again.

“I'm supposed to worry about Mitch being aggressive?” Avi raised his eyebrows.

“Just don't tickle him, and you'll be safe most of the time, my husband, on the other hand, likes to live dangerously.” Mark took a sip of his beer. “You must be exhausted.”

“I am.” Avi leaned back on the couch with a sigh. “But I know that Scott, Matt, and Kevin want to have a conversation with me.”

“Ben is also going to participate.” Mark laughed taking a sip of beer.

“Exactly, I have to be cornered by all of them.” Avi took another sip of beer. “I can't escape the second time, right?”

“Scott told me that Mitch doesn't want them to corner you, that he's worried.” Mark played with a loose thread from one of the pillows.

“Does he think I'm going to be scared?” Avi frowned. “Does he think a conversation about my intentions about him will scare me?”

“You need to understand that...” Mark adjusted himself, so he could look Avi in the face. “Mitch has had a lot of troubled relationships. Most of the time he handled it well, he always came out on top.”

“Carter?”

“He was different.” Mark played with the bottle. “Mitch was really in love with him at first, like in love. He saw Carter as a man who could help him raise children, a security guard, a companion... someone he could share his life with. I think he looked at his friends and saw them married, and he wanted that.” Mark sighed and looked at where Scott and Mitch were holding each other again. “I think he got tired of being alone.”

“So, he bet on Carter?”

“He's beautiful to die for, so Scott doesn't hear me say that.” Mark rolled his eyes. “But he is beautiful to die for, and at first it seemed like everything was perfect. He tried to be considerate of the children, but there seemed to be a barrier between them... Tony and Maddie were always more aloof when he was around. It was the first thing that made Matt aware, the kids... Scott thought it was jealousy, they were a little over 1-year-old at the time and were hooked on Mitch. But Matt realized that he had something wrong.”

Avi frowned, he no longer felt so tired.

“It was never clear if he did something for the kids or if he physically assaulted Mitch. I don't think so, but I'm not sure, I know it was hard enough to control Kevin, Matt, and Scott... they wanted... they wanted to keep him from Mitch anyway. But Mitch was still too in love to realize how bad Carter was.” Mark licked his lips. “It started small; you know? Derogatory comments at some dinners, complaints about Mitch's clothes or fans... about video clips, especially Superfruit. He was extremely irritated if in any music video Scott and Mitch acted like a couple.”

“I think the fans didn't help either.” Avi took a sip of beer.

“No, let alone the fact that they were the first of each other.” Mark sighed. “That's when the accusations of cheating started and the relationship between Mitch and Scott became tenser. Mitch even told the band that he was going to leave.”

“Are you serious?” Avi frowned.

“Carter was putting pressure on him, he proposed to Mitch and the condition for that was if he left the band.” Mark looked at the bottle. “Mitch was so wrapped up in him that he went blind, completely blind in a way that I had never seen. Mitch was always very independent; his only dependency was always Scott. The world could be upside down that if Scott were with him, he would be calm. I saw him having horrible bouts of anxiety that Scott was able to control, and it was reciprocal, I saw my husband asking for Mitch when things started to go wrong. Scott picked up the phone and called Mitch, in 5 minutes of a conversation my husband was calm and in control again. And I admit it was very difficult for me at first, but I understood how they worked after a lot of fights… but Carter, he wanted to be the one Mitch would always turn to.”

Mark emptied his own bottle before putting it down.

“Luckily, we were able to remove the blindfold from him, but the damage was done. Carter continued to attack and attack. Carter made Mitch feel inappropriate, stuck in his head that he was unlovable, that he would never have anyone.” Mark linked his fingers together. “It went deep into him, so the fan war started. Carter incited the attacks and then the pentaholics hit back.”

Avi took a deep breath, rubbed a hand over his neck.

“And this guy is still upsetting, isn't he?”

“Yeah, he still attacks Mitch. And he already used you for that.”

“What?” Avi sat up on the couch with indignation reaching his tone, he paused for a moment before shaking his head. “The clothes. That is why he is unsure of wearing certain clothes when he is with me.”

Mark was silent looking at the doctor.

“That's why Scott told me to take it slow.” He shook his head and closed his eyes. “He hinted that Mitch had been in an abusive relationship, but he didn't go into details.”

“He thinks if he tells you he will be cheating on Mitch; I think if you don't know exactly what happened you will be confused by the difficulties.” Mark looked to the side to see Mitch watching them with a worried look that Avi looked annoyed. “He's going to come here.”

Avi looked up and saw Mitch let go of Scott and walk over to them. The doctor held out his hand to tenor.

“It's all right?” He felt Avi pull him so that the singer sat on his lap.

“Yes, I was just telling Mark about my shift.” Avi rested his forehead on the singer's shoulder. “I'm annoyed that Gertler is still taking me out of pediatrics to use me on the trauma team, but he doesn't want to pay me the corresponding salary.”

“Sorry, but is it a big difference?” Mark asked curiously.

“From my experience? I should be getting twice as much.” Avi explained, turning to look at Mark. “It's like I told you, he takes me out of pediatrics when it suits him. At the time I arrived he didn't want to give me the job in trauma, he said he could only offer me a job if I did a second residency. I had to swallow and do it, it was the hospital closest to Esther, and he offered me to have the specialization in two years instead of three.”

“So, you accepted.” Mitch stroked Avi's taut neck.

“Yes, but when it suits him...”

“He uses you as a trauma surgeon and ignores the payment difference.” Mark shook his head. “Don't you think about leaving there?”

“I thought, but it's still the closest hospital to Esther, and now it's closer to here.” He stroked Mitch's leg. “I will try to negotiate again.”

“You are very tired, aren't you?” Mitch stroked his shoulders.

“I'm dead, to be honest.” Avi made a small face. “I almost couldn't get a break between the surgeries that arrived, I must have done four with a few breaks. I lost two of those four.”

“Come on, I'll put you to bed, so you can get some sleep.” Mitch stood up.

“If I sleep now, I only wake up tomorrow.” Avi shook his head. “And I know that your friends want to talk to me.”

“I don't care what they want.” Mitch shook his head. “I will put you to bed, and you will sleep until you are rested, they can handle the need to be alpha males.”

Mark let out a loud laugh.

“I will take care of you.” Mitch pulled at him with a little force, but Avi didn't move. The tenor looked at Mark. “Can you look at the children until I get back?”

Mark raised his eyebrows before agreeing on a sly smile.

“You will take care of your man.” Manio blinked and left the two alone.

Avi rolled his eyes before getting up, hugged Mitch around the waist.

“What about my need to be an alpha male?” The doctor joked. “What if I want to show them that it is now my territory?”

“Possessive?” Mitch slid a finger over the collar of Avi's shirt. “Sexy. Come, let me take care of you, I promised you a massage.”

***ICU***

Avi was lying face down in the middle of Mitch's bed, the singer was sitting on the doctor's thighs massaging the base of his spine.

“You are so tense.” He murmured, putting on a little more strength. “My god, the base of your lower back is worse than your shoulders.”

“Excuse me,” Avi murmured with a low moan. “I stood for a long time.”

“Don't be sorry, you were working.” Mitch heard a snap and looked at his boyfriend's face watching him relax. “Better?”

“Yes, thanks.” Avi sighed.

Mitch took a little more oil and applied it to one of his hands before he started rubbing them together to heat the liquid a little. He sat on Avi's ass to start massaging his thighs and calves, when the tenor reached his feet, he realized that Avi shuddered for a moment.

“Hurting?” He asked, moving his left ankle carefully.

“A little.”

He took more care in massaging the soles, heel, and toes, carefully massaging the instep.

“Will come,” Mitch asked and Avi slowly obeyed.

The singer laughed softly when he noticed that Avi was a little excited. Mitch took some more oil, heating it for a few seconds... he mounted Avi and saw him open his eyes almost immediately. He began to gently massage Avi's chest, applying little pressure before sliding into the abdomen.

“Behave yourself.” Mitch raised an eyebrow at him.

“I'm trying, but it's a little difficult,” Avi murmured in response.

“I thought you were exhausted.” Mitch let out a low laugh as he propped himself up on his knees and started massaging one of Avi's arms. “You definitely spend a lot of time at the gym, don't you?”

“Not as much as I would like,” Avi replied. “But I don't like having muscle mass, being too big bothers me. I prefer the definition.”

“I am seeing,” Mitch responded by looking at the deltoid and biceps.

“Don't like?” Avi opened his eyes.

“I think it is pretty.” Mitch smiled, sliding his fingers down the muscles of his arm until he reached the hand. “And I'm not the type to like very big men.”

Mitch carefully slid his fingertips down the arm he had just massaged, smiled as the shiver ran through his skin. He took a little more oil, Avi's watchful eyes never failing to examine his movements. Mitch moved to Avi's arm, taking care to apply a little more pressure to the tendons.

The doctor kept quiet while the singer massaged his thighs and calves again, his breathing was calm, and he was so relaxed that he swore he had no bones.

Mitch pulled the covers off and lay down beside him, supporting his head with his hand.

“How are you feeling?” He whispered.

Avi turned to face him, a small smile playing on his lips. Mitch leaned over kissing him.

“I am obliged to inform you that at the moment we cannot deliver the happy ending,” Mitch whispered against Avi's mouth, felt the doctor's shoulders shake in a silent laugh. “I need to get down, try to get some sleep.”

Avi nodded and won another kiss before Mitch stood up by turning off the lights and making sure the curtains blocked out the sunlight. The singer quietly left the room, walking down the stairs. Scott was leaning on the kitchen counter.

“It's all right?” The singer asked going straight to the sink.

“Tell me that you didn't jerk him off.” Scott was a little serious and a little joking.

“What?” Mitch looked at him and made a face. “Ew.”

“You took it up there.” Scott let out a low laugh.

“I was giving him a massage.” He took some paper towels to dry his hands before throwing them in the trash. “He was so tense that it made me worried.”

“He must have had a heavy day yesterday.” Scott lost his playfulness; Mitch took a bottle of wine from the fridge and a glass. “I saw that a lot of people died.”

“A helicopter crashed in Los Angeles, on a busy street,” Mitch replied with a sigh. “He said he lost at least two patients that he operated on.”

Scott shook his head looking at the island's top.

“I like him.” The blonde spoke in a low voice, looked at Mitch. “I like how you look when he's close.”

“I think it's probably the first time you've actually said that about a boyfriend of mine.” Mitch narrowed his eyes, leaned toward the blonde. “Usually you can even try to be nice to them, but at some point, you find something to tease them about.”

“Why didn't they fit you, none of them.” Scott played with Mitch's glass and stole it to take a sip. “But I don't know… I think it's a sensation, you know? I looked at the way he acts with you and the kids. He is always attentive to them; he does not pretend to be paying attention to them... he is actually paying attention and listening to them. He's also always looking for you, even if he's talking to someone... he's making sure you're okay.”

Mitch frowned as Scott played with the cup.

“He does exactly what I always wanted a guy to do for you.” Scott looked up at Mitch, offered a small smile before reaching out to shake Grassi's hand. “I love you, and I'm happy.”

Mitch lifted the blonde's hand and kissed it affectionately, “I love you too.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Mitch was disgusting. It is disrespectful to him, Austin and the other fans. This damages not only Mitch's solo career, but can also become a problem for Pentatonix. I hope people understand how problematic their actions are and grow. He is angry and hurt, he has every right to feel the way he is feeling. Grow up. Life is much more than posts and photos for the internet.

Hands holding his hips, Mitch was staring into the man's blue eyes, his lips so close that he could feel his breath touching him.

“I think I have.” The photographer called and the singer almost immediately took a step forward.

The assistant ran to take him to change clothes, removing the big red coat. Mitch smiled at Austin as he approached.

“Did you like any piece?” The friend asked hugging him.

“Some,” Mitch replied. “The collection is beautiful, but I confess that I am surprised by the rehearsal.”

“Demna wanted a different concept this time.” Austin led him to one of the chairs. “Are you bothered by the models?”

Mitch was in the fifth choice of clothes and in all his pictures he was always surrounded by beautiful models. Provocative and dominant positions with shirtless models... Mitch was starting to wonder what Avi would think of that. He was sure what Carter would think.

“I...” The singer stopped, it was his job, he was being paid for it. “I'm fine with the pictures, many handsome guys I must say that the casting selection was done by hand.”

“If the hot doctor is not good enough, I know of some models who would love your number.” Austin winked at him.

“Avi is good enough.” Mitch admonished him with a smile. “He is great.”

“And when am I going to meet the hot doctor?” Austin raised his eyebrows taking a sip of coffee.

“We can schedule something at home.” Mitch relaxed as the makeup artist started removing her makeup to apply the new one. “I just need your free nights to coincide with his free days. At the moment he is on a 48-hour shift…”

“48h?” Austin raised his eyebrows.

“Do not ask me.” Mitch waved his hand. “Something about major surgery and he didn't want to leave the hospital.”

“And how is your therapy?” Austin asked attentively.

“Almost being discharged.” The tenor smiled.

Austin was silent watching the makeup being done, looked at where the models were being prepared, and smiled when he saw the look of one of them in the direction of the singer.

He was a tall, black man with shaved hair, a beautiful body, and a smile even more stunning. The model's dark eyes were interested in the singer who had the finished makeup.

“Look, I don't know if I would stay with the hot doctor.” Austin joked arching his eyebrows when Mitch sat down and the makeup artist walked away. “Not when that guy over there is basically undressing you with his eyes.”

Mitch rolled his eyes without turning to see who he was. He looked at the chosen clothes and smiled.

“Loved it.” His fingers sliding across the texture of the shirt.

“Choose the pieces and I will have them delivered to your home.” The slight accent attracted Mitch's attention. “It's beautiful.”

“Demna.” Mitch hugged him.

“Ah, it's good to see you well.” Demna smiled at him, put his hands on Mitch's shoulders. “It made me worried.”

Mitch smiled at him before looking at the clothes, “the collection looks beautiful Demna, really.”

“As I said, choose some pieces and I will have them delivered to you.” He smiled before looking at the models. “Is everything okay with the photos? Did you like the concept?”

“I'm finding everything incredible.” Mitch held up his hands to him still smiling. “The clothes, the finishes are beautiful, the conceptual photos..., I'm sure it will be a success.”

***ICU***

He closed the car door and rummaged through the bag behind his cell phone before dropping it in the passenger seat. Two light taps on the window beside startled him, he turned to see a man standing there. It was one of the models he acted with, he was there smiling, Mitch rolled down the window.

“Hi.” The man had a low, pleasant voice. “My name is Raphael Pierce; I haven't been able to perform before.”

Mitch raised his eyebrows before smiling and accepting the hand the model held out to him.

“Nice to meet you, Mitch Grassi.” He saw the man's smile widen. “Can I help you with something, Raphael?”

“Well... normally I would ask for your phone number and dinner.” Raphael smiled, adjusting the backpack strap on his shoulders, “but something tells me it would be better if I handed you my number and waited.”

“Oh...” Mitch took the piece of paper that the man handed him. “Hnnn... well, Raphael...”

“I'll be waiting for a call.” Raphael gave another charming smile before walking away from a little. “Ah and Mitch... I loved taking the pictures with you today.”

Mitch watched the model walk away and took a deep breath, stuffed the paper with the number in his bag, and looked back at his phone. He connected the device to the car by the auxiliary cable and chose the playlist before slowly leaving the parking lot. In the rearview mirror, he saw that the model was following him on a motorcycle, heard a light horn before the model accelerated and moved away. He was flattered, to say the least, but he was also concerned. He sighed before turning off the music.

“Call Avi.” He ordered out loud.

He waited for a few rings.

“Hey babe, is the photoshoot over yet?” Avi's voice filled the car, filling Mitch with comfort.

“Yes, I'm going home.” Mitch tried to keep his voice calm. “How's your day? Am I disturbing?”

“I'm taking a short break to eat,” Avi replied with a sigh. “I must go into surgery in two hours and I don't know what time I am going to leave.”

“Are you going to end the shift as soon as you leave surgery or are you going to do a follow-up?” Mitch gave the arrow to change lanes.

“I will probably leave one of the residents to follow up, I need a decent bed to sleep on and a bath longer than five minutes.” Mitch could hear the tired tone of his voice.

“So I want you to go to my place,” Mitch spoke, checking the mirrors. “You're probably going to be out late, you didn't sleep well, and I don't like you drive in that state.”

“I'm fine,” Avi argued.

“I'm asking you to come and sleep with me,” Mitch asked. “I make dinner and leave it to warm up when you arrive. I prepare a bath for you, and we're still going to sleep together… I'm missing you. “

“You talking like that leave me with no choices.” He heard the doctor's sigh. “I will see you later so, how were the photos? Did you like the clothes? “

“The clothes are beautiful, I liked some, and Demna said she would have me delivered as I chose.” He spoke enthusiastically, stopped for a moment, and bit his lip. “The photos were good, but…”

“But...?” Avi insisted after feeling a hesitation.

“I'm basically surrounded by beautiful men and...” Mitch stopped before giving the arrow to leave the highway. “Being provocative if you understand me...”

“So, you spent a good part of your day seducing models.” Avi joked taking a sip of something. “I'm jealous of the models, tell me you're not taking any of them home.”

Mitch didn't respond, looked at a bag where the cell phone number was stored.

“Okay, due to your lack of response, I believe that now is the moment when I say that I am not a fan of multi-purpose dispatchers?” Avi spoke a little more concerned. “Mitch?”

“One of the models...” Mitch started to feel his hands sweating. “He flirted with me in the parking lot and gave me a paper with the phone.”

Avi was silent for a moment before speaking in a soft voice, “and I assume the guy should be handsome, right?”

“Yes,” Mitch responded by feeling his heart rate increase. “I didn't give any kind of opening; I think the mood of the photos can have...”

“Mitch,” Avi spoke firmly, interrupting him. “Breath, everything is fine. I don't think you gave the model an opening, you are beautiful and the guy is not stupid. It's all right.”

Mitch took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

“Aren't you angry?” Mitch asked in a low voice.

“Angry because I have a hot boyfriend who draws attention wherever he goes?” He heard the doctor laugh. “What I want most is for everyone to drool on you, and to know that you are with me, that it is with me that you go home at the end of the day.”

Mitch took a deep breath, feeling a calmness enter his body.

“Now... if you ask me if I am unsure because of a professional model who makes a living from the fact that he is handsome...” Avi returned to speak slowly. “Was the guy really handsome?”

“You are more,” Mitch replied with a warm smile.

“I love it when you lie to me.” Avi laughed. “I have to go, get home safely.”

“I'm going to stop by Scott to get my mixer that is with him.” Mitch checked the mirrors. “See you later.”

“Kiss.”

The call ended and Mitch couldn't help but smile. He sang softly as he drove in the direction of Scott's house. He parked behind the blonde's car and got out.

“Hey.” Scott was sitting on the front porch. “How were the photos?”

“Great,” Mitch responded by sitting next to him, reaching out to steal the coffee mug to take a sip. “I was thinking.”

“In what?” Scott raised his eyebrows.

“I'm almost getting discharged.” Mitch pulled out his cell phone and assessed the camera, “I think I want to try something.”

“You're not thinking about singing, are you?”

Mitch gave him a provocative smile, “Avi said something today that made me think of how different he really is from Carter. In a situation in which Carter would have made a scandal, Avi simply took it easy.”

Scott tilted his head in silent question. Mitch turned his attention to his cell phone and started recording.

“I'm almost getting discharged, so I decided to sing one of our old songs to celebrate... just a little.” The singer winked at the camera and framed him and Scott who was still confused. “You just want attention; you don’t want my heart…” Scott started to laugh. “Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new...” Mitch shrugged with a somber expression. “Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start.” He stopped and licked his lips with a smile before rolling his eyes.

“And he's back...” Scott couldn't help himself. “Our sassy queen.”

The two looked at each other before bursting out laughing together.

***ICU***

Mitch removed Avi's plate as soon as the doctor put down the silverware. Avi took a deep breath, drank the rest of his wine before getting up and going over to Mitch who was washing his plate. His arms wrapped around the singer, resting his chin on the younger man's shoulder.

“Thanks.” He whispered the thanks, kissing Mitch on the neck. “It was great.”

“You can't live on sandwiches your whole life.” Mitch scolded him gently. “Are you off for the next two days at least?”

“In fact, if my cell phone rings, I will need to go back, I will probably go to work tomorrow and officially be on call the day after tomorrow.” Avi took a cloth to dry his plate, saw his boyfriend's displeased look, and sighed. “Sorry, crazy times are part of the package.”

“It's not healthy,” Mitch replied, taking the Avi cup to wash. “And I know what crazy hours are, are we going to take a bottle of wine upstairs?”

Avi raised his eyebrows and a charming smile played on his lips. Mitch rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around the doctor's neck.

“I'm going to prepare a bath for both of us, have some wine, listen to some music, and then go to bed.” He whispered to the doctor.

“I like everything I hear.” Avi whispered back, “mostly going to bed.”

“Do you prefer to skip the bath and sleep?” He slid his fingers down Avi's bun until he released his hair.

“No, I want a bath with you and everything you promised me,” Avi whispered, kissing him.

Mitch pulled away from a little.

“Choose the wine, I'll go upstairs to pack.”

Avi watched the tenor leave before approaching the small cellar, chose a red wine, and took two glasses. He went up the stairs to Mitch's room, the doors to the children's rooms were ajar to let in the light from the hall.

He pushed the last door down the hall and heard Mitch moving in the bathroom, approached, stopping at the door. The tenor was dropping some bath salts while the tub filled.

“On here.” Avi left the bottle and glasses on the counter before leaning over to pick up the lighter that was near the tub. “Light the candles and the incense?”

“Please,” Mitch asked while looking at his playlists.

Avi busied himself with lighting the candles that were scattered in the bathroom before lighting the incense. The soft smell spread through the bathroom. The tenor tried the hot water with his hand and smiled at Avi, “shall we go in?”

Slowly the two took off their clothes, exchanging smiles and stealing glances. Mitch came in first and sighed. Avi poured the two wine glasses and rested them on the low sideboard next to the bathtub. The doctor came in and sat between his boyfriend's legs, let his body relax against Mitch's, immediately the singer wrapped his arms around him and kissed Avi's temple.

“Yesterday I held such a small baby in my arms,” Avi murmured, feeling Mitch support his cheek against the side of his head. “So small that it barely fit my arm, but he held my finger so tightly. If he was asking me not to leave him.”

“Is that why you stayed in the hospital?” Mitch whispered.

“He underwent two surgeries in less than 48 hours, are you aware of how aggressive this is for a newborn's body? Even more premature?” Avi replied in the same tone, not wanting to disturb the music he was playing. “He didn't want to give up, I couldn't leave him. I spent the night monitoring him, talking to him…”

Mitch kissed him on the temple again, breathing in the doctor's scent.

“In what world would I trade a man who saves babies for a model?” He whispered and heard Avi laugh, “I just worry that you're not taking enough care of yourself.”

“I'm taking care of myself; I promise.” Avi intertwined his fingers with Mitch's. “I have been going to work out basically every day before my shift, I try to eat as healthy as possible...”

“But you don’t get enough sleep.” Mitch scolded him.

“If you introduce me to a surgeon who gets enough sleep, I will tell you that he is either retired or a terrible surgeon.” Avi joked, closing his eyes. “And dear, your boyfriend is a great surgeon.”

“Hn... arrogance is sexy.” Mitch smiled, biting him in the ear.

He felt one of Avi's hands slide to grab one of his thighs. The tenor reached out to take one of the wine glasses, took a sip before starting to sing with the song, “You could be a bad motherfucker, but that doesn't make you a man...”

Avi squirmed to look at him, “should I be worried?”

Mitch laughed before leaning over and kissing him slowly, his hand sliding over the doctor's abdomen. Feeling the stiff muscles, the soft hair… Avi groaned low against his mouth.

“I missed you...” Mitch whispered licking the doctor's lips. “Did you miss me?”

Avi grabbed him by the scruff for a brighter kiss, it was Mitch's turn to groan against the doctor's mouth.

“Let mommy take care of you.” He whispered, nibbling on Avi's lower lip.

***ICU***

Avi opened his eyes and found an empty bed, turned to get his cell phone on the table. No call from the hospital, if she stretched out with a satisfied moan, he heard the bathroom door open.

“Morning.” Mitch smiled as he approached the bed.

“Morning.” Avi sighed and reached for the tenor. “Is early.”

“Children wake up early, so I usually wake up a little earlier than they do.” Mitch sat next to his boyfriend and leaned over kissing him on the lips. “I'm thinking of taking them to the park after breakfast. God knows Tony has been looking forward to going to the park since he removed the cast, but I have been avoiding taking them.”

“I was thinking of going to the gym before going to the hospital,” Avi murmured feeling the affection in his abdomen. “But I can go to the park with you.”

“You don't need.” Mitch shook his head, slid his eyes over the doctor's torso. “You can go to work out, but I would like you to consider bringing some clothes and I slept here that night.”

“Is that your way of ensuring that I go to sleep?” Avi raised his eyebrows smiling lazily. “Or is it your way of keeping me awake part of the night?”

Mitch smiled before moving to climb onto Avi, his knees on the mattress.

“Are you complaining?” Mitch teased him by sliding a finger across Avi's chest.

Avi sat up and pulled Mitch's legs to wrap around his hips. The singer smiled mischievously around his neck.

“I'm not complaining about anything.” The doctor responded by leaning over to kiss him on the neck. “And yes, I can bring some clothes and sleep here again.”

Mitch was silent, sliding his fingers through the loose strands of Avi's hair, untangling them gently.

“I was thinking...” The singer started to speak softly. “Your schedules are crazy, and I'm going to be on tour soon… how are we going to do that?”

“Well...” Avi stepped back to face him. “We will fix it, I have many weeks of vacation to take, I can try to adjust my schedule to something healthier to help your mother with the children.”

“Do you want to help my mother with the children?” He asked in surprise, looked at Avi intently.

“She stays with the kids when you're on the road, doesn't she?” The doctor asked confused. “I can try to help so that she can rest, there are two of them, and they work with so much energy. I may even try to take you to one of your shows if I can, but I'm certainly going to take a few days off to see you.”

Mitch held him by the face and kissed him lovingly.

“You don't really exist.” He whispered to the doctor, biting him affectionately.

“It is the least I can do.” Avi slid his hand down Mitch's spine. “I won't be able to stay with you all the time, but I'll find a way to get some time together. And I know that you will be busy, I will try not to disturb you.”

“You do not bother,” Mitch responded by sliding his finger across his bearded jaw. “You were a gift.”


	15. Chapter 15

Mitch got up off the stretcher and replaced his shirt, ignoring all the looks that seemed to be following him since he entered the hospital. Liz was analyzing the results that had arrived.

“Your lungs are fine.” The doctor smiled at him. “It is also free for me. Your recovery was fantastic.”

Mitch took the jacket and adjusted the collar of his shirt. Liz looked at him before making a move for the resident to leave, the doctor closed the door and lowered the blinds on the windows that faced the corridor.

“You are really bothered by all the looks, aren't you?” She offered a friendly smile.

“Are the looks because of him?” Mitch leaned on the stretcher again. “Alex never came here, they weren't assumed, were they?”

“Alex is probably the most closeted gay man in Los Angeles,” Liz responded by raising her eyebrows, her voice was light. “I think you’ve already noticed how tactile Avi can be. He likes affection, doing, and getting affection... Alex hated it. The club? Alex said it was a place for snobs. He was jealous of any woman or man who looked at Avi, but he didn't have the courage to claim it.”

“So, I'm sure. Avi was the successful, single, and desired surgeon, an ex-military man who exudes masculinity and who then came out of the closet with a tattooed femboy.”

“You spoiled many fantasies.” Liz nodded in agreement. “I particularly loved watching some of these fantasies fall to the ground; it was enjoyable. Rumors are running through the halls, but it's just repression and more repression. If you want to know... he is happy, how very happy.”

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation, Liz opened it and Avi entered. Mitch smiled feeling his boyfriend's embrace and the gentle kiss on his cheek.

“How's he doing?” Kaplan looked at Liz.

“In perfect condition, 100% recovered,” Liz responded before teasing Avi. “I am good at what I do, Kaplan. Don't offend me like that.”

“I need to go.” Mitch stood up, taking the bag, looked in the direction of Avi. “Dinner at home or...?”

“Dinner at home with the kids.” Avi nodded in agreement. “But tomorrow I have a Carol game to watch, I have to leave early. I was thinking of taking them, do you mind?”

“Of course not, they will love it and I will sleep a little more.” Mitch made a face at Liz who laughed in response, leaned over, and kissed his boyfriend. “See you later, bye Liz.”

Liz waited for the singer to come out to take Avi by the arm and pull him into the hall.

“Mitch.” She called him seeing the singer already in the middle of the corridor, knowing that he was getting attention. “Just to confirm that I'm very good at my job, do you mind?”

Mitch raised his eyebrows before he saw Avi roll his eyes and open his mouth probably to say he didn't need to.

“I’ll undress you, 'cause you're tired Cover you as you desire.” Mitch started with his fingers, started low, but perfectly audible to everyone in the hall. His voice was clear and clear. “When you fall asleep inside my arms, may not have the fancy things… but I'll give you everything you could ever want, it's in my arms.”

Avi smiled and looked down for a moment before looking back at the boyfriend who seemed to have entered his own zone. Mitch was relaxed and ignoring the fact that they had started recording the improvised performance, he was looking directly at Avi.

“So, baby, tell me, yes, and I will give you everything… so, baby, tell me, yes, and I will be all yours tonight… so, baby, tell me, yes, and I will give you everything…” the last sentence when he raised his tone. “I will be right by your side.”

“If I can't find the cure, I'll fix you with my love no matter what you know, I'll...” his tone was louder, firmer, and clearer. “I'll fix you with my love and if you say you're okay...” he dropped half step. “I'm gonna heal you anyway Promise I'll always be there...” he smiled before completing. “Promise I'll be the cure.”

“Damn, I'm good,” Liz spoke impressed. “And you are better.”

Mitch laughed and waved at her before winking at Avi, “I'll see you at the home babe.”

“See you at night,” Avi replied softly, felt Liz hit him with Mitch's medical record.

“Winning your boyfriend's serenade at work, I'm jealous of you.” She teased him by approaching the nurses' desk, turned, and saw that Avi still had the small smile on his lips. “Own… look at him, completely in love and exuding this sickening happiness. I'm disgusted with you.”

“I love you too.” He responded by walking away.

“Get out of here before you make me throw up.” Liz raised her voice, heard one of the nurses laugh.

***ICU***

Mitch left Tony's room leaving the door ajar to let in the light from the hall.

“...the bees envy me I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees...” He heard Avi sing and frowned as he approached Maddie's bedroom door. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend holding his daughter singing for her to sleep, pulled out his cell phone to record.

“Well, I guess you'll say what can make me feel this way... my girl...” Avi gently put Maddie to bed, stroking the girl's dark hair. “My girl...”

Mitch walked away before Avi noticed him and walked to his own room. It was the first time he had actually heard Avi sing, he had a low, pleasant voice. He looked up when the doctor entered the room.

“She didn't want to sleep.” Avi snapped his neck. “I had to pick her up.”

“And sing for her.” Mitch tilted his face, just to see Avi's surprised look. “I heard you, you have a beautiful voice. My girl… yeah… she’s going to get used to it.”

“On the nights I was home, Carol only slept if I sang for her,” Avi replied lying on the bed and pulling Mitch into his arms. “I think that after she grew up, and I stopped putting her to bed, I ended up losing the habit of singing.”

“I loved your voice.” Mitch snuggled up against the doctor's chest. “It's as if she surrounds you, comforting you… I felt like your voice was part of me. You would be a great bass.”

“If the professional singer is saying it, I believe it.” Avi joked by sliding his fingers down Mitch's arm.

“I'm serious.” Mitch leaned against Avi's chest to look at him.

“Okay, I believe you.” He stretched out kissing him. “I would be a great bass, who knows in another life I was not one.”

“A Jew talking about other lives?” Mitch teased him.

Avi sighed and looked at the ceiling, the hand that was resting on Mitch's hip moved lazily.

“I don't know if there is another life.” He spoke in a low voice. “I was taught that death is part of life, that at some point we will all be reunited... that death is not the end. So honestly? Who knows?”

Mitch snuggled into Avi's chest again, feeling the texture of the soft shirt.

“When I was younger, I could disappear for an entire weekend,” Avi spoke in a low voice. “I took the camping supplies, my guitar, and disappeared. I fed on what the forest gave me, I fished, I picked fruit...”

Mitch was silent, stroking Avi's chest over his shirt.

“There were days when I was so depressed.” He rested his cheek on top of Mitch's head. “That only music could help me, so I wrote it.”

Mitch stopped moving, waited in silence.

“I've been feeling hollow, yet my soul just can't be found...” The voice was low and melodious, Avi was frowning trying to remember the lyrics and the rhythm. “So, fill me with the feeling that this all would turn around…”

Mitch took a deep breath and moved his face to look at his boyfriend, Avi was still looking at the ceiling.

“But I'll get by I'll get by...” he whispered. “One of them was like this... I think I must still have the letters in some box kept in Esther's basement.”

Mitch reached out to stroke the doctor's beard, Avi sighed.

“I survived and it got better.” Avi gave a small smile, looking at Mitch. “I think it would have been better if it had been less painful... but maybe it was the pain that made me see the beauty in things.”

Mitch saw his boyfriend close his eyes and the peaceful expression on his face. He tried to find words to say, but nothing left his lips... then he sighed and laid his head on Avi's chest again. The strong, rhythmic sound of the doctor's heart beating just below his ear.

***ICU***

Avi let the children run towards Esther, who was setting a table with the other mothers.

“Aunt Esther,” Maddie spoke excitedly. Avi raised his eyebrows at that but declined to comment.

“Maddie and Tony.” Esther left the glasses on the top and bent down to receive the eager hugs. “What a nice surprise, I know Carol is going to love the crowd.”

She kissed the children who ran towards Rose who was with some friends. Avi approached two mothers who were carrying a heavy cooler and kindly offered to carry it.

“Where's Mitch?” Esther asked in a low voice.

“Sleeping a little more,” Avi replied leaving the cooler on the floor. “Rehearsals for the tour are going to start, and he talked about getting as much sleep as possible before the madness starts.”

“Have you set the dates then?” Esther continued to drop the glasses.

“Yes.” Avi stretched, both brothers ignoring the curious looks.

Avi turned when he heard Maddie scream, Rose was running with the girl in her arms and Tony was running after them.

“Tony, be careful not to fall and hurt your arm.” Avi raised his voice and saw the boy stop and nod.

He looked at Esther who had a smile on his lips.

“Someone is already acting like a parent.” She toyed with pushing with her shoulder. “I confess that I enjoyed being called Aunt Esther.”

“Dôd.” Rose approached and Avi promptly looked at her and then looked for the children watching them play with Rose's two friends and a football. “Mitch isn't coming?”

“I'm beginning to think that my presence here is expendable.” Avi looked at Esther who laughed. “He's going to come to lunch with us. Why?”

“My friends still don't believe it,” Rose murmured and saw her uncle turn to look at her. “Don't look at me like that, Scott's post was literally a confirmation that you are dating.”

“And you have his children,” Esther added, checking that she had enough napkins. “I would tell you to relax and follow the tide.”

“I thought Gabriel would be here.” Avi looked around but did not see his nephew.

“Uncle Joshua took him out to fish,” Rose replied with a frown. “Because is it clear that Gabriel's problems will be solved with a fishery.”

“Hey.” Esther admonished her daughter. “Don't talk about your uncle like that, he is a good father and is trying to connect with your cousin.”

Avi preferred to remain silent, out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman approaching, and it took all his willpower not to run. Esther dismissed her eldest daughter, ordering her not to lose sight of the children.

“Avi Kaplan.” Her tone was soft, a little shrill. “I missed you at the last game.”

Avi looked up and offered a small forced smile. The woman had obviously modified her face with plastic surgery, enlarging her cheekbones, moving her lips and nose... her blond hair was swaying smoothly.

“Hey, Trisha.” He greeted her, heard Esther making a disgruntled noise beside her. “How's your girl doing?”

“Ah, she's fine.” The woman moved with her hand as if she didn't care about the fact. “But you didn't come to the last game.”

“I was on call.” Avi straightened up and looked in the direction of Rose who was touching the ball for Maddie, but Tony was walking towards the adults. “What was Big T?”

“I do not like soccer.” Tony shrugged with an annoyed groan. “Grandpa insists that I have to play, but I don't like it, Avi.”

“Do you want some pieces of apple?” Esther offered it to the boy.

“I can?” He looked at Avi for permission, the doctor nodded, and he immediately smiled at Esther. “Yes, please, Aunt Esther.”

“Dôd.” Rose came back carrying Maddie. “Did you see the video that Mitch posted? Singing a part of Attention?”

Maddie held out her arms to the doctor who took it without question.

“Not.” Avi was purposely ignoring the woman who was curiously looking at the children.

“Apple?” Esther offered Maddie a bag of apple pieces, the girl accepted.

“Thank you, Aunt Esther.” She murmured and shook herself down, sitting with Tony on one of the nearby wooden benches.

Rose searched the video for a few seconds before showing it to Avi, the doctor raised his eyebrows well aware that the boyfriend had provoked the ex.

“Did the imbecile answer?” He asked, still looking at the screen where Mitch and Scott were laughing.

“Posted the photo with the new affair.” Rose took out her cell phone and gave a few commands before showing it to her uncle.

Avi looked at Carter Stocks for the first time, he had to agree with Mark. In fact, the actor was very handsome, a slight contraction in Avi's stomach... he had to recognize that the actor was more handsome than he was.

He returned the phone to Rose without speaking. He could feel the niece's watchful eye, but just stroked her hair.

“Do you have everything or do you need me to get something?” He asked Esther.

“Can you get the cooler in my car?” Esther asked holding out the keys to him. “It was heavy.”

“Okay.” He held the keys and looked at the twins. “I'll be right back, don't leave Aunt Esther's side.”

“Yes, Avi.” They responded together.

***ICU***

Mitch walked slowly around the place, remembering the path he had taken with Avi. He heard the cheers and turned the corner; the court was right at the bottom of a staircase. He located Avi on the side of the field with some men, the doctor was watching the game closely.

Mitch walked slowly down the steps, took off his sunglasses, and opened the railing gate. He approached the boyfriend who was still focused on the game, his eyes briefly scanned Avi's back. Mitch reached over and smoothed the collar of his shirt, only to see Avi look back and a smile appears on his lips.

“I thought you were going to sleep more.” The doctor turned his back on the game.

“And I was going, but then I remembered that the kids are going to need entertainment while I'm on tour, and you're right. They are two and my mother is gone, and she is already aged… so I came early to become a member of the club.” Mitch kept fiddling with the collar of Avi's shirt, smiled before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

“I need to warn you that Rose is with those friends at the party here,” Avi spoke in a low voice, looked up at the bleachers, and saw more eyes turned on them than he would have liked.

“And all of your fans?” Mitch teased him by raising his eyebrow. “I wonder if there is a fan club for you, I should join if there is.”

“My boyfriend is an idiot.” Avi rolled his eyes, leaned over, and kissed him softly on the mouth.

“I'm going to sit with Esther.” He whispered before walking away, he could feel Avi's eyes following him and just to provoke him he added a little more movement to his hips.

“Daddy,” Tony screamed as soon as he saw him, ran towards Mitch.

“My little monster.” Mitch smiled and with a groan of protest picked the boy up. “You are too heavy for that, T.”

“I hate soccer,” Tony spoke in a low voice.

“I know, but we like Carol, and we are here for her,” Mitch whispered back as he approached where Esther was sitting, he could feel the women's eyes. “Are you behaving?”

“Aunt Esther gave me an apple.” He smiled.

“How could she know that you love apples?” Mitch joked as he sat in the space Esther had opened for him. “Did you thank?”

Tony nodded before snuggling against Mitch's neck that cradled him. Esther leaned in for a half hug.

“I'm happy to see you here.” She smiled at him. “It is important to him.”

“I know.” Mitch smiled back. “And I know he didn't want me to come because I have to rest for rehearsals, but I also know that he loves these little shared moments.”

Esther nodded before turning her attention to the game. Mitch looked back to see his daughter sitting on Rose's lap, very focused on the game. The singer reached out to pull his daughter's foot.

“Hi.” He raised his eyebrows.

“Hi, daddy.” Maddie smiled at him and looked back at the field. “Daddy, I want to play like Carol.”

Mitch smiled at the girl before winking at Rose, turned his attention to the field. Tony sighed irritably and Mitch almost immediately rummaged in his bag, taking out his cell phone and handing it over to his son.

“Thanks, Dad,” Tony murmured and Mitch kissed him on the hair.

Tony and Maddie had different personalities. While Tony was more focused and even a little too delicate and polite... Maddie was bold and played with situations without hesitation. Mitch liked to see the differences in his little twin monsters.

“Just so I can be aware.” Mitch leaned over to Esther. “How many mothers here want my place?”

Esther tried not to laugh out loud, looked over her shoulder before arching her eyebrows suggestively.

“Your brother is really a big draw for women.” Mitch shook his head and heard Esther laugh again. “I haven't had to deal with a man interested in him yet, just...” They looked at each other again and Esther blew out an irritated breath. “Now women... I practically had to get two Hugo Boss attendants off him.”

“It is worse when he is in uniform.” Esther tried to control her laughter.

“I will not even go into the merits of the comments in the photos where he is in uniform.” Mitch shook his head. “They are heavy.”

“Rose showed me some.” Esther winced. “It is not healthy to read these things about my little brother.”

“And I think it will only get worse when they hear his voice.” Mitch sighed and saw Esther laugh in agreement. “I'm going to gag your brother.”

Esther couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, luckily the celebration for Carol's goal was louder.


	16. Chapter 16

Mitch rested his hand on his ribs, feeling the brief burning, took a sip of water, and moved his neck.

“It's all right?” Kirstin came over looking at him closely.

“Yes.” He responded by leaving a bottle near the metal frame and pulling one towards the front of the stage again. “I just can't forget to breathe.”

Scott was talking to Matt and Kevin, turned his face to look at the two.

“Ready?” The choreographer snapped his fingers. “Let's go over the whole setlist, is Mitch okay to go from the beginning?”

“Let's go from the beginning.” Mitch raised his arm as he climbed the stairs.

***ICU***

Avi entered the bar, smiled at the bartender who raised a beer for him.

“Captain.” The man smiled and held out the cold beer.

“I am no longer a captain.” Avi laughed before leaning over the counter to hug the man. “How's Steve doing?”

“Well, he must compete in the next Paralympics.”

“Seriously?” Avi spoke surprised and happy. “This is incredible Carl, tell him that I am proud, and I will hope for a medal.”

The man smiled with his head before indicating an occupied table. Avi lifted the bottle for him before walking away to the table occupied by three people. Two men and a woman smiled at him.

“Captain.” The woman of Asian descent stood up, hugging Avi tightly.

“I am no longer your captain.” Avi rolled his eyes in return for the hug.

“You will always be my captain.” She joked back before sitting down.

Avi shook hands with both men before sitting down with a groan. He tapped his beer bottle with his companions and took a sip.

“So...” one of the men inclined his head. “What was the captain?”

Avi lowered the bottle and took a deep breath, took out his cell phone before going into a chat app and accessing his conversation with Rose. He showed the screen to the three. The pictures in which he was in uniform had stopped at what appeared to be a group of military men who were not satisfied with that. Aggressive and homophobic comments were exposed. He saw the older man arch his eyebrows and his lips twitch.

“Did the girls see that?” The older of the two asked in his deep voice.

“Just Rose and Gabriel,” Avi replied and saw the man nod. “The two have been filtering comments, so Carol doesn't see anything like that.”

“Is this all because you are dating that singer?” The woman raised her eyebrows. “By the way, when are we going to meet him?”

“I will arrange this meeting.” Avi looked at the older man. “They are talking about filing a case against me, some of them are talking about searching my life for something that makes me dishonorable.”

The older man ran a hand through his short gray hair, picked up the beer bottle.

“You didn't do anything wrong, just be extra careful not to get caught up in a dubious situation.” The older man spoke slowly. “I resolve any complaints that appear, you are still my protégé, even though you are no longer my subordinate.”

“I thank you, Colonel.” Avi nodded in agreement. “My nephews are concerned, all the more because apparently the group still think I'm on active duty as a marine.”

“So, they don't know that you left?” The younger man asked, arching his eyebrows. “They only know that you were a marine? They think you're a marine, they don't know a patent, nothing?”

“No, nothing, but I think they are going to search.” Avi took another sip of beer. “I won't be surprised if my service record has already been fetched.”

“I'm going to join the group to monitor the posts, let's see if they won't set something up, and then... if they decide to ambush you or something.” The younger one shrugged before taking Avi's cell phone and himself, looking for the specific group.

“Delete any photo with Avi first.” The woman spoke.

The youngest nodded and did as she was told before joining the group.

“Relax, Captain.” He patted Avi on the back. “We will solve this.”

Avi took a deep breath before agreeing and taking another sip of beer. He looked at his watch, he still had a few hours before he went to get Mitch from rehearsal.

***ICU***

Avi approached where the rehearsal was taking place, it had taken 5 minutes to be released by security. He stopped a little while watching the rehearsal, they did the choreography.

“Hey.” Leigh approached with a smile.

Avi leaned over to hug her.

“How are you?” Avi asked walking away.

“It was a tiring day, and they are stressed.” Leigh looked at the stage. “Mitch is having trouble coordinating the choreography and the music.”

Avi looked at the stage again, saw his boyfriend miss his step, and curse out loud. The tenor leaned forward slightly, resting one hand on his rib.

“How long has he been short of breath?” Avi asked as he headed towards the stage, the woman following him.

“Shortness of breath?” Leigh asked confused.

Avi did not answer, he went up even after hearing the protests of those who did not know him. Scott and Kirstin were close to the tenor. Avi took him by the shoulders and slowly lifted him.

“What are you feeling?” He asked looking at the singer's chest.

“Burn.” Mitch pointed to the ribs. “It's like I don't have enough air.”

Avi took out his cell phone and dialed Liz.

“Hey, did the result of Mitch's lung capacity come out?” He looked at his watch and looked at his boyfriend's chest again. “95%? He's having trouble breathing.” He looked at Scott. “How long have you been rehearsing without rest?”

“I don’t know.” Scott looked at Kirstin. “We made the entire setlist about 3x straight from start to finish and back.”

“How long is the setlist?” Avi's tone dropped dangerously.

“75 minutes.” Scott shrugged.

Mitch saw Avi's shoulders straighten and his nostrils narrow. The doctor turned his back on them, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, I agree. A nebulizer can help, do you think he will need a steroid inhaler?”

Avi listened in silence for a few moments before looking at his boyfriend.

“From 0 to 10 how bad is the shortness of breath? 0 being nothing and 10 I need to take you to the hospital now.”

“I would say...” Mitch licked his lips. “4.”

“Send me the steroid by message, I make the recipe here, and I will buy it.” Avi stopped for a few seconds. “I'm only going to put it in the nebulizer first. Okay, if it gets worse, I'll let you know, and we'll go to the hospital.”

The doctor looked irritably at the singer, “is there a nebulizer here?”

He heard Kirstin walking away to talk to the manager tour about the nebulizers they used to use before the shows.

“Why didn't you say you were short of breath?” Avi looked directly at Mitch.

“I thought it was normal.” Mitch massaged the side of his body.

“It would be normal for you to give yourself time before repeating the setlist.” Avi felt his voice start to change, saw Mitch's angry look. “Don't look at me like that, you did almost 4 hours of rehearsal. Yes, your lungs are healed, but you can't stress them that way. No more.”

Mitch closed his eyes for a moment before Avi took a deep breath and walked away looking at the approaching woman with the inhaler and a bag. The doctor took the bag to see what medicines were there besides the serum, looked at the labels, and Mitch. He mentally calculated the medication for the boyfriend's weight and mounted the inhalation.

“Bring him here.” He asked Scott.

The blonde supported Mitch by taking him to the edge of the stage, placing him seated. Avi attached the mask to the tenor's face.

“Breathe slowly and try to relax.” He instructed before looking at Scott. “I'm going to buy the inhaler, and I'll be right back.”

Mitch grabbed him by the wrist, Avi leaned over a little.

“Are you feeling anything else?” He asked in a low voice.

Mitch shook his head, just shook Avi's wrist, and looked tired.

“I'll be right back.” The doctor whispered before kissing him on the sweaty forehead.

Avi pulled away and Mitch let go of him letting go, Scott promptly pulled the youngest close by letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

“You should have said something.” Kevin scolded Mitch, felt Leigh put his hand on his arm. “We should have gone more slowly, too.”

“If we go more slowly, the tour won't go away.” The manager spoke attracting the attention of the four, Mitch was leaning on Scott and kept his eyes closed. “We have already postponed the shows, we cannot postpone it again. Mitch is going to have to work hard.”

“Try hard...” Scott started angrily, but Matt held up a hand to shut the blonde up.

“If we can't do the rehearsals so that Mitch won't be harmed, then we canceled the tour and sorted out the paperwork.” The bass spoke looking directly at the woman. “What we do know is that there is no point in insisting with rehearsals if, during the shows, he will not be able to perform.”

“The doctor and the physiotherapist...”

“Yes, they released him.” Matt interrupted her in a firm voice. “But he had a punctured lung, do you really think the lung was back to normal as if nothing had happened?”

“We are going to lighten the load,” Kevin announced looking at the choreographer. “Instead of 10 hours of rehearsals, we will prioritize the quality of a few tests. Let's get it right and together, what makes Pentatonix the Pentatonix is the fact that the five of us are on that stage. If Mitch can't do 10 hours of rehearsal, then Pentatonix doesn't do 10 hours of rehearsal.”

The woman looked at Kevin and then Matt. Scott was still furious, but Kirstin's hand on his arm kept him quiet. The manager walked away talking about calling the businessman.

“We will have a lot of drama for PTXperience.” Matt rolled his eyes before looking at the camera that continued to film even when the rehearsal stopped.

***ICU***

Avi turned off the bathroom light, Mitch was lying on his side on the bed. The doctor lay down beside him and almost immediately felt his arms pull him close.

“You are angry,” Mitch spoke in a low voice.

“I am irritated by your lack of responsibility for your health,” Avi replied before turning to look at the singer. “You felt like you couldn't breathe, and you kept trying. I understand that you want to feel that you can still sing and that you can take the tour. I understand that you are… concerned about not being able to sing like before, but what good is it to try so hard? Will you be able to sing if you don't breathe?”

Mitch took a deep breath “I don't want to be the reason why we don't take the tour.” He licked his lips, his fingers tracing the collar of Avi's shirt. “Matt and Kevin talked about canceling, which is too soon. We have already reduced the length of the tour, canceled the European and Asian tour… we only kept the tour within the country.”

Avi took a deep breath and lay on his back, felt Mitch lay on his shoulder, and hugged him.

“I'm going to slow down, I promise,” Mitch said rubbing his nose on the doctor's neck. “How was your day off?”

“Well, I went to the gym in the morning... I had lunch with Esther, and then I went to see some friends from the Marines.”

“Did you talk about the threats?” Mitch slid his hand into Avi's shirt, his thumb making subtle movements near the doctor's diaphragm.

“Yes, and as I told you, there is nothing they can really do to threaten me.” Avi pulled him a little closer. “How's your breathing?”

“Getting in and out exactly as she was supposed to do.” He replied softly. “I'm fine, do not worry. If I feel anything, I'll let you know.”

He felt the doctor's fingers caress his scalp and sighed with satisfaction.

“You're right, I'm terrified of not being able to sing.” He spoke so softly that Avi could barely hear. “Music is my life, at least it is most of it.”

“You can sing, you just have to relearn how to do it without it affecting your health. It's like swimming, you like to swim, but you can't dive in deep water anymore. Your voice is still there, your reach is still there... just learn to breathe properly to reach the notes.”

Mitch closed his eyes and pressed his face against Avi's neck, letting the scent of wood enter his nostrils. Avi always had a woody, safe and strong smell…

“Whenever skies look gray to me… and trouble begins to brew…” Mitch felt Avi's throat vibrate as he sang softly, his deep voice sending chills down the tenor's skin, pulled his face away to face the doctor. “Whenever the winter winds become too strong…”

Avi pulled him closer, “I concentrate on you...”

“What song is that?” Mitch asked curiously, maybe hearing Avi sing would become one of his favorite things.

“It was the song that was playing in my car the night I met you,” Avi replied before leaning over and kissing Mitch on the lips, singing softly next to the singer's mouth. “When fortune cries... nay, nay, nay, nay... to me, and people declare... You're through...” Mitch felt his breath hitch and his hands grabbed Avi's waist as he swallowed saliva in his mouth. “Whenever the blues become my only song… I concentrate on you…”

“Aren't you going to tell me what song this is?” He asked smiling, felt the tip of the doctor's tongue lazily trace his lips.

“On your smile, so sweet, so tender... when at first my kiss you do decline...” Avi sang softly.

“I didn't decline,” Mitch replied smiling, his forehead against the doctor's and his dark eyes closed.

“On the light in your eyes when you surrender, and once again our arms intertwine...” He pressed Mitch against his body again, “and so when wise men say to me that love's young dream never comes true...” to see Mitch open his eyes and a touch of lust spread through them. “To prove that even the wise men can be wrong I concentrate on you…”

Mitch swallowed and his breath caught for a moment, just as he felt a slight movement in his sleeping shorts. Avi smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips again.

“Let's go to sleep? You need to rest.”

The singer opened his eyes wide and squeezed Avi's waist.

“You can't do that and ask me if we're going to sleep.” He scolded Avi listening to his boyfriend's hoarse laugh.

“You are not in a position to be breathless now.” Avi settled on the pillow, closing his eyes.

Mitch stared at the man, “you're not serious, are you?”

“Consider this your punishment for getting it done,” Avi replied with his eyes closed.

Mitch let out a frustrated groan as he rested his forehead against the man's chest.

“That's it, I'm horny with you singing,” Mitch mumbled and walked away from the doctor, felt the doctor's silent laugh, and turned his back on him, pulling the covers tight. Avi's laugh got louder.

***ICU***

Mitch breathed in tightly, his throat vibrating as the notes came out. They were in a circle on stage, had acquired the habit of singing a few songs before actually starting to rehearse. Just to warm up and mingle, it was like a season jam. Before realizing what, he was doing, Mitch took advantage of Scott's harmony with Matt over the beat that Kevin was doing and started doing an improvised rap. He managed to finish before his breath ran out, the endorphin ran through his veins and he smiled, remembered to breathe.

“Are you alright?” Kirstin asked as soon as they stopped.

“Yes.” Mitch agreed. “I can't forget to breathe and not to let my breath run out.”

He took a sip of water, saw Matt and Kevin start another jam. Scott started the song and Kirstin followed him; Mitch just stood there listening. His body buzzing, t mind at attention absorbing the situation. When he started harmony and Kirstin immediately joined him without even looking at him, Scott smiled with satisfaction.

Ben circled them, letting the camera film them, focused on Scott.

“Let's stop and let Mitch get some air before we start the rehearsal.” The blonde saw Kevin nod and walk away towards the cello. Matt caught Kirstin pulling her across the stage, wanting to discuss a part of one of the new arrangements. Scott sat on the floor and looked at Mitch.

“I'm fine.” The tenor rolled his eyes.

“You know I almost got killed by your boyfriend yesterday, don't you?” The blonde raised an eyebrow. “The way he was furious.”

“You don't have to tell me.” Mitch played with the hem of his shorts. “He was angry when we got home.”

“You fought?”

“No, surprisingly not. I was expecting a fierce fight, but he was understanding, he said he understood why I forced myself over the limit. He supported me, but he did not stop scolding me.” Mitch looked at the people moving in the shed. Scott raised his eyebrows and tilted his body, so he could see Mitch's face.

“Mature on his part.” The blonde spoke slowly. “Do you want to share something with me?”

Mitch looked at him and smiled, raised his hand to rest it on Scott's cheek.

“I'm fine, I promise.”

Ben approached the two and ducked in front of Mitch.

“Hey, I need to know if Avi is going to sign the image release.” Hausdo was focused on the camera's viewfinder. “To make edits.”

Mitch took a deep breath; he would have to talk to Avi about it. And that would definitely get fans to get their hands on the doctor.


	17. Chapter 17

Mitch was reading lying on the bed, Tony was snoring softly, and Maddie clung to his father's arm. Mitch passed the page lazily.

“Dad,” Maddie called out to him in a low voice.

Mitch frowned at her, “are you still up, Maddie Bear?”

“I don't want to sleep,” Maddie grunted sleepily.

“Why?”

“Because you leaving,” Maddie responded by squeezing her father's arm, blinking sleepy eyes.

“But I will come back.” Mitch marked the page of the book and reached over to put it on the table, stood on the side of the bed, looked briefly at his son who was sleeping soundly. “I need to go with your uncles, sing for those people, and then I will go home.” He explained softly, it was starting to become more difficult... he thought that as the children got older, it would be easier. “You will stay with grandma and grandpa, there will also be Uncle Mark, Aunt Leigh, Aunt Sara, and Avi always close.”

“Can't you sing for them here?” Maddie asked with an impatient sigh.

“No, because they are far away,” Mitch responded by resting his head on his arm. “So, I have to go to them.”

Maddie played with the chain around her father's neck.

“Dad.”

“Yes, Maddie Bear.”

“Will Avi be my dad too?” She looked at her father and her brown eyes shone with childlike curiosity.

“It's a little early to know,” Mitch spoke slowly.

“Adults.” Maddie rolled her eyes in a way that Mitch recognized himself perfectly in his daughter. “You guys are already kissing.”

“It's more complicated than kissing.” Mitch smiled at her.

“Adults complicate everything.” The girl grunted. “I like Avi and if I can't marry him, you should be Daddy.”

“Oh, I'll take that into account.” Mitch let out a low laugh, leaned over, and kissed her in the hair. “Now why don't you try to sleep, huh? I will still be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, I will always be close to you. Do you know why? Because you are my baby girl, and I love you.”

“I love you too, Dad,” Maddie murmured snuggling into him. “Can sing?”

“If I can sing for the love of my life? Of course, I can.” Mitch packed it carefully, looked at Tony who hadn't moved. “What do you want to hear?”

“You know which one.” She smiled and Mitch smiled back.

“Ok...” He adjusted it carefully and took a deep breath. “Close your eyes, lay your head down… now it's time to sleep may you find great adventure as you lie and dream…”

Maddie hugged her father and took a deep breath, leaving Mitch's soft, gentle voice to rock. The singer was examining his daughter's face, her small nose so like her father's, the way her cheeks were full, the curve of her lips. She and her brother were the best things Mitch could have done in his life.

***ICU***

Avi slammed his locket, suppressing the yawn of tiredness. He hated it when had to spend the night, felt his cell phone vibrate in his pants pocket as he slipped the arms through shirt sleeves. He straightened up before picking up the device.

“Dr. Kaplan.” He answered without looking at the display, with his free hand closed the lock on the cabinet and took out the bag.

“Are you sure you can help me deal with 9 teenagers today?” Esther's voice made him sigh. “Because I just want you to know that my house is already full of excited voices and singing.”

“Make me the strongest coffee you can,” Avi grunted as he left the locker room. “And buy some cans of Red Bull I may need.”

“Are you going to see Mitch before the show?” Esther asked with a chuckle.

“Yes, I will.” She replied with a yawn. “You know what, I'm going to take a nap so without coffee, coffee will be after the nap.”

“Are you okay to drive?” Esther asked worriedly.

“Yes, I can drive,” Avi responded by entering the elevator. “I'm going to be there around 4 pm. OK?”

“Ok, see you at 4 pm.”

Avi stuffed his cell phone in his pants pocket and took a deep breath, he was so tired. He ran a hand over his beard, which needed to be cleaned and trimmed. He walked into the parking lot and raised his eyebrows when he saw someone leaning against the jeep.

“What?” He stopped when Mitch took off his sunglasses. “I thought you were going to be in the arena.”

“At 9 am?” Mitch raised his eyebrows and held out his hand. “Give me the keys, I'll take you to your apartment.”

Avi rolled his eyes and took the key and held it out to the singer who in turn smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

“I hate it when you drive after being on call at night, did I mention that?” Mitch opened the passenger door for him. “And unfortunately, in my house, you will not be able to sleep, the children are... irritated by the start of the tour.”

“Is Maddie picky?” Avi sat down and Mitch closed the door, leaned over, tossing the bag in the back seat before fastening his belt.

“It is,” Mitch replied as soon as he closed the driver's door, raised his hand to fasten his belt. “Maddie is trying to be grounded and Tony is silent looking at me. And I know the girls must be agitated by now, so there's no way you can sleep at Esther's.”

“Esther just called me.” Avi twisted his neck to release the tension. “She said she already has 9 excited teenagers at home. It looks like they had a pajama party, and they're already singing.”

Mitch laughed, let go of the steering wheel, and took Avi's hand.

“You are going to take a decent shower, I am going to prepare something for you to eat, and then you go to sleep.” The singer spoke attentively. “Do you want me to leave something ready for when you wake up?”

“No, I can improvise or eat something at Esther.” Avi raised Mitch's hand to his lips and kissed it. “I should be taking care of you, am I not disturbing you?”

“No, I will take care of you, and then I will go to the arena.” Mitch gently squeezed his boyfriend's hand. “We are going to have lunch together, we have two rehearsal sessions, the press conference and then a general rehearsal just to make sure everything is in place.” He released Avi's hand to shift the gear. “So, we have to VIP, the private session, and then we are going to prepare for the real show.”

“Please…”

“Breathe.” Mitch smiled at him. “I know, I am mastering this I promise. I'm not perfect, but I'm better.”

Avi nodded and rolled his neck again.

“A massage?” Mitch offered, but Avi shook his head.

“I don't want to delay you.”

“You don't delay me, I already told you.” Mitch scolded him, looked at the doctor quickly. “Fans are questioning whether you are going to be there today.”

“The fact that Ben hid my face in the video didn't help, did it?” Avi moved the air conditioner controller to take the cold air off his legs.

“No.” Mitch sighed and hit the steering wheel rhythmically. “They're even more thirsty for you, but now they've apparently realized that you're a doctor.”

“And I still want your money?” He looked at Mitch, who absently rubbed his short-streaked chin. “Are you going to shave before the show?”

“Yes, I go to the barber we have on the team, shave and cut hair,” Mitch replied absently.

“Why don't you leave?” He raised his hand to stroke Mitch's cheek. “Just clean up leaving the drawing?”

Mitch didn't respond, stopped the car at a red light.

“You like men with a beard, don't you?” He asked boldly and saw Avi retreat. “I'm kidding.”

“I just…”

“Shh...” Mitch held up a hand to touch the doctor's hair. “I can leave the beard for you to see how it looks. In fact, I was thinking about leaving the mustache and the goatee... maybe letting my hair grow again... I still don't know. I'm getting a little bored with my look.”

Mitch set the car in motion again, letting the silence settle between them. When Mitch parked the car, he quickly loosened his belt and pulled Avi by the shirt, kissing him a little hungrier than in the hospital parking lot.

“Stop thinking nonsense.” He whispered, biting him on the bottom lip.

Avi silently agreed, they got out of the car and Mitch held out his hand to him. They entered the building, Avi suppressed the yawn.

“What you want to eat?” Mitch asked, fiddling with his cell phone.

“Anything quick.” Avi rubbed his neck.

“Are you sure you don't want a massage?” Mitch put his cell phone away and raised his hand to rub his boyfriend's neck. “It's tense.”

“Nothing that a hot shower and a comfortable bed won't do. I really don't want to delay you.”

“It's 9:30, I can massage you and call Scott to pick me up.” They left as soon as the elevator doors opened.

Avi opened the apartment door and touched the Mezuzah at the entrance, bringing his fingers to his lips. He left the bag on the couch and went straight to the kitchen, he needed water. Mitch followed him in silence.

“What you want to eat?” Avi asked only to feel her boyfriend's hands grab his by the shoulder.

“I said, you're going to take a shower, and I'm going to prepare something for you to eat.” He kissed him on the trapeze. “Go... I promise not to burn your kitchen.”

Avi took another drink from the water bottle and left it on the counter, leaving without arguing. Mitch opened a few cabinets, looked inside the fridge, and picked up a few things. He could hear the shower running and hurried to improvise breakfast. As soon as he put the omelet on the plate, Avi appeared with his chest still damp and his hair tousled. Mitch gave a half-smile, his eyes sliding over the doctor's bare chest.

“Eat.” He sent kissing Avi on the shoulder.

Without waiting for an answer, he walked to the bedroom, pulling the curtains to darken the room, went into the bathroom looking for some lotion or cream that could facilitate the massage. He found nothing that could be useful, went back to the bedroom and removed the rings leaving them on the dresser, took off his shoes and clothes, folding them. He pulled up the covers and arranged the pillows.

“You didn't have to do that.” Avi's voice made his lookup.

“Did you eat or inhale the food?” Mitch asked, perplexed. “You need to learn to chew.”

“When I'm tired I eat as fast as I can to be able to sleep, the same goes if I have surgery to do.” Avi shrugged, his eyes running lazily over the singer's body. “What you…”

Mitch moved towards him and pulled him onto the bed.

“I didn't find anything that could help me with the massage.” He made Avi sit on the edge of the bed, almost at the same moment, climbed onto his lap. “Then I will have to relax you in another way.”

Avi looked at him in surprise, and sighed, “babe I'm too exhausted to...”

“Sh...” he leaned over kissing him on the lips. “You won't make any effort, I guarantee you.”

They kissed again, and Avi felt his thin fingers grip the back of his neck. The kiss was slow and full of lust just to stir the doctor up, he gasped when he felt the tenor's perfectly painted nails scratch his back. Mitch slid his mouth to his neck, nibbling gently, just testing the white skin before kneeling between the doctor's legs.

“If I hurt you, let me know.” He whispered, stroking it over his baggy shorts, already beginning to feel a small reaction.

Avi closed his eyes and groaned in a low, low voice, his hand immediately holding Mitch's head.

***ICU***

“I will not use this.” Avi shook his head.

Rose and Gabriel were holding a black shirt, wear a black and white photo of Mitch were emblazoned, and on the back could read the phrase _the queen's bodyguards_.

“Please, dôd,” Rose asked smiling.

“Mitch will love it.” Gabriel insisted.

Avi looked at the 9 teenagers in the room who were looking at him anxiously, looked for Esther's gaze that showed nothing but amusement.

“Please, dôd,” Rose asked again, her blue eyes shining.

Avi took the shirt from his nephews' hands listening to instant celebration and Esther's laughter. He went into the bathroom and changed his shirt for the children's, fixed the hat he wore. The celebration when they saw him with the shirt, made the doctor roll his eyes before looking at Esther.

“How will we do this?”

“Take Gabriel, his friends, Carol, and a friend of hers.” Esther took her bag and the two walked to the door followed by the younger ones. “I take the rest, and may the angels help us.”

***ICU***

Avi checked that each of the teenagers had the bracelet and badges on them. The assistant approached with a clipboard.

“Mr. Grassi is waiting for you in the green room.” She warned and saw the exciting looks.

They walked down the halls and before the door was opened, Avi could hear Mitch screaming.

“Because I already said he can't have a puppy, what the hell, Scott.”

Avi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Tony had asked for a puppy and Mitch had denied it saying he was too young to have such a responsibility. The doctor pushed the door open and found his boyfriend on one side of the room while Scott was standing on the other side and holding a puppy in his hands. The puppy was white with black and looked intensely at Mitch.

“A boy needs a dog.” Scott held up the puppy that tried to lick his face. “And you already have two cats, he can have a dog.”

Mitch looked at Avi and pointed at the dog, “Scott adopted a dog for Tony.”

Avi looked at the dog in Scott's arms and raised his eyebrows, “I think it's a horse, not a dog.”

The doctor came over, stroking the animal's head, which promptly leaned over to bite its hand.

“I'll kill you.” Mitch turned angrily. “I'm saying, you are going to take responsibility for this puppy and the way the children are going to deal with it. I will not charge them; I will charge you.”

Scott smiled and looked at Avi who was still petting the animal. The blonde raised his eyebrows.

“I liked the shirt.” Scott let the dog go to the ground, looked at the teenagers. “Which of you is responsible for this?”

Gabriel and Rose raised their hands, Carol was bending down to pet the dog.

“Good job.” The blonde crossed the room to give a hi-five to each one.

“You have to see what is written on the back of the shirt.” Esther hummed and Mitch turned to look at his boyfriend, smiled.

“It's not my best shot, but I liked the drama.” He approached, holding Avi by the shoulder. “I even have a beard.”

The photo's provocative smile caused the royal Mitch's arched brow, turned Avi on his back, and laughed.

“Ah yes, you are the queen's bodyguard.” He looked at Rose and Gabriel. “Keep an eye on him, so he doesn't forget that.”

Mitch approached; Scott was already talking to the friends of Avi's nephews. Grassi hugged Esther, mumbling how good it was to see her before he got involved by the children's friends. When Kevin, Matt, and Kirstin reached the racket it increased. Kevin and Matt laughed when they saw Avi's shirt, but Mitch just leaned over kissing his boyfriend.

***ICU***

Avi took a sip from the water bottle. He was looking at the photos of the meet, saw some looks in his direction, and tried to ignore it. Mark stopped beside her, looking at the shirt.

“Did they sneak up on you?” Manio gave a low laugh. “Mitch loved it, and I've heard some fans extremely excited about it.”

Avi took a deep breath and looked at a group of teenagers who were blatantly looking at them.

“Great way to take on for the fans, don't you think?” Avi shrugged and took another sip of water.

Mark laughed as the group organized for another photo.

“Mitch already knows, but the rest of the band doesn't yet,” Mark spoke in a low voice attracting Avi's attention. “Scott and I are trying to get pregnant.”

Avi looked at him in surprise before smiling, “this is great, congratulations.”

“We have already done the first round of insemination; we are trying with two bellies.” Mark shifted looking around as if he wanted to ensure that no one would overhear the conversation. “One with his semen and one with mine. We hope that both will work, but we are looking forward.”

Avi held out his hand and Mark shook it.

“You know you're going to have to be in the room when they are born, right?” Mark asked, still holding Avi's hand. “We would be more relaxed.”

“It will be an honor,” Avi replied.

Ben ran towards them with a camera in his hand and Mark immediately pulled Avi aside while Hausdo occupied the other side.

“Smile, the first show of the tour.” Ben turned the camera around to frame the three and quickly snapped the photo. “We are going to make one of us 10 now, and before they go to exchange the photo with the team.”

Leigh approached Sarah, the two of them talking in a low voice.

“Ladies, what's the gossip?” Mark raised his eyebrows.

“We like the shirt, Avi.” Sarah smiled at him and Avi felt his face heat up, she looked at Mark. “What story is that Scott got Tonya dog?”

“Scott got Tony a dog.” Mark nodded in agreement. “I'm still wondering how Mitch let him out alive with this.”

“I swear to God if he buys the violin that Kyle thought he wanted, and Kevin said no...” Leigh threatened to look at Mark who shrugged. The woman rolled her eyes before looking at Avi. “Scott is the uncle who makes all the kids want, and we usually want to kill him for it.”

“On Lucy's last birthday he gave her a dollhouse that she could get into.” Ben looked away from the camera. “It took me a weekend to set up the house in the backyard.”

The last pictures were taken, and Ben approached handing over the camera to the photographer. Mark grabbed Avi by the arm and pulled him forward, ignoring the fact that he still had some fans around.

“The traditional photo from the beginning of the tour.” Scott smiled hugging Mark. “For luck.”

“And we're out,” Mitch whispered letting Avi hug him from behind, looked at the fans, and smiled at the photo. “God help us.”

***ICU***

Mitch held up the long note and then the stage lights went out. The tenor felt his conscience waver when the lights came back on, he shook his head and saw Kevin looking at him strangely. He reached out to the black man while Scott was speaking to the audience.

“Scott.” He called out loudly, felt Kevin's hands hold him.

“Mitch.” The cellist called him concerned. “What's it?”

“I'm going to faint.” His breath was strong, and he saw the black spots in his vision, felt Scott's hands hold him.

Scott grabbed Mitch's other side, heard Kirstin shouting for someone to bring a chair, and Matt's voice immediately calling for Avi. Before Mitch could register, Scott and Kevin sat him in the chair that emerged, and Avi was in front of the tenor. The doctor had jumped over the guardrail and went up on the stage leaving a security guard behind, Matt at that moment was talking to the security guards to let Avi stay on stage.

“Babe.” He called him in a low voice, held the tenor's face. “Look at me, what is it?”

“I...” he babbled but failed to complete the reasoning.

Avi rested two fingers on his neck and looked at the watch on his wrist. “Scott, I need light, have the stage lights turned on.”

He heard the four singers asking for more light on the stage and then returned to concentrating on his boyfriend's heartbeat.

“Try to breathe more slowly, babe.” He asked, ignoring what his voice was being picked up by the microphones that hadn't been turned off. “Just breathe slowly, you are hyperventilating. You are not breathing correctly; your adrenaline is high, and your blood pressure is probably too low. So, I need you to breathe slowly and deeply with your diaphragm.”

“Isn't it better to take him to the dressing room?” Kirstin asked looking at Scott.

“Avi?” The blonde looked at the doctor who nodded.

“Can you walk?” He asked and saw Mitch shake his head. “Hold me by the neck as hard as you can.”

Kaplan straightened up and carefully managed to lift the tenor into his arms, ignoring the audience and carrying him backstage. Scott followed him while the other three stayed on stage trying to calm the fans down.

“Can you handle some songs without it?” Avi asked as he lowered Mitch into a chair.

“Do you think he can come back?” Scott raised his eyebrows.

“No, I don't think he can, but he is stubborn and will want to come back.” He grunted in response, looked at his boyfriend with his eyes closed doing the breathing exercise. “I'm going to force him to eat something to raise his blood pressure, if Kirstin manages to catch the high parts of it in the songs it will help.”

Scott nodded before heading out onto the stage again. Avi stroked her boyfriend's dark hair.

“You are angry,” Mitch murmured accepting the bottle of water that one of the stage assistants handed him, thanked him in the same low voice.

“Angry? A little. I told you to watch your breath carefully, to lower your high notes, but you are stubborn, and you think you are already 100%.” Avi spoke sternly. “I know you want to go back to the stage, but you can't risk your health like that.”

“Sorry,” Mitch mumbled and accepted a packet of gluten-free cookies that another helper handed him, murmured thanks to her. “I think I forgot to breathe, I shouldn't have jumped so much, but… I love being on stage, Avi. It's the place where I feel best in the world, I just…”

“I know, but I need you to be careful so that you can enjoy being on stage.” He stroked the boyfriend's face, her thumb brushing the lower jawbone. “And now there's no way, your fans are going to get their hands on me.”

Mitch closed his eyes and groaned with his mouth full.

“Get some rest, get hydrated, and breathe well,” Avi told him to get up, leaned over, and kissed him on his sweaty hair.

Mitch slipped one arm between Avi's legs, pulling him close, chewing the cookies slowly. He heard Scott talking to the audience to reassure them and closed his eyes, resting the side of his head against Avi's hip.

The tenor sat for 15 minutes, making an oxygen inhalation, let Avi examine him while before giving a short kiss on the doctor's mouth and taking his microphone.

“Please breathe and share the longer notes with Kirstin,” Avi whispered in her boyfriend's ear before he put the in-ears on.

“I will, I promise,” Mitch replied and stretched to kiss him again.

He waited for the song to finish before going on stage.

“I'm ready to do Aha!” He played with a smile and saw Scott startle by turning quickly to face him.

Kevin came up to him and hugged him tightly, both pushed the microphones away while the beatboxer said a prayer in a low voice.

“Don't scare us like that again.” Kirstin grabbed him as soon as Kevin released him. “Scott still shaking.”

Matt then hugged him and kissed him lovingly on the forehead before pointing to Avi who was hiding on the side of the stage. The bass raised his fist and Kevin smiled at the doctor who raised his fist in response.

Scott was standing looking at Mitch who approached him slowly.

“I'm fine, I just have to be more careful,” Mitch spoke softly and saw his best friend wipe his face. “Scotty comes here.”

He opened his arms and let Scott wrap his arms around him.

“I love you,” Scott murmured to him.

“And I love you.” He replied before taking it by the face. “I'm fine, I just can't stop breathing again.”

Scott nodded and took a deep breath.

“We are not going to do Aha!” Kevin spoke into the microphone and Mitch burst out laughing. “Aha! It's not even on the setlist, so forget it.”

“I'm fine, I promise.” Mitch put his arm around Scott's waist, pulling him gently, speaking into the microphone again. “I ended up breathing badly, which is apparently a very bad thing and my oxygenation went down. I'm having to relearn how to breathe and how to use my breath while I'm singing…”

He shrugged and looked at Avi who was with his arms crossed on the aisle watching him closely.

“But tell me, he is handsome, right?” He played with the audience with a cheeky smile. “And strong, did you see how he lifted me? My perfect man.”

Kevin and Matt laughed as Kirstin watched him berate Mitch silently.

“Oh I, wish I could synthesize a picture-perfect guy, oh I, oh I...” Scott started singing almost immediately and Matt had to sit on the floor to laugh while Kevin found the beat almost in the act. The audience responded by shouting along. “Six feet tall and super strong we’d always get along alright, alright… wait… you don’t have six feet do you?” Scott joked with a smile and saw Avi shake his head. “You didn't see it, but he said no... so he's not the perfect Mitchy guy.”

“Yes, he is,” Mitch replied smiling, looked at Avi who had the same calm expression as always. “He's perfect for me.”


	18. Chapter 18

Mitch sighed seeing the same Avi gif for the tenth time picking him up. He took a sip of the coffee Scott had brought him that morning. The LA show was almost a month old, but the fans were still very excited about it.

“Hey.” Scott appeared through the bus door. “Are we going to have a small meeting of the trio before the press?”

“The mixture of horse and dog that you gave to Tony, broke a vase that I liked a lot,” Mitch responded by taking another sip of coffee, looked up at the guilty blond. Mitch stared at him without showing any emotion. “Just so you know... I'll send you the website with the exact vase for you to replace.”

Scott sighed and nodded as he left the bus with Mitch in pursuit. They passed where Kevin and Matt played basketball with some other guys on the team.

“Kurvy!” Mitch called to him. “Check some baskets for me, will you?”

“Of course, my queen,” Kevin responded with a laugh.

Scott opened the door for Mitch to enter, they went down the hall to the room where Kirstin was lying on one of the sofas.

“What was the destruction of the day?” She looked at Mitch.

“One of my vases,” Mitch responded by throwing himself beside her. “Yesterday was the curtains in Tony's room, the day before yesterday one of Maddie's dolls...”

“I will reset.” Scott sighed and Kirstin laughed nudging him with his foot.

Mitch took another sip of coffee looking at Scott without reacting. Kirstin gave a louder laugh before looking at Mitch.

“I was talking to Kevin, we're going to have a three-day weekend, miraculously.” The woman turned her attention to her cell phone. “We thought about going to a hotel near the city for the next show, bringing the kids.”

She held out her cell phone to the tenor, Mitch looked at the hotel's website on a large farm. He looked at all the activities.

“Enough space for the kids to run...” Kirstin looked at Scott. “And when I say kids, I mean you and Matt too.”

“Yaaaaay.” Scott celebrated by raising his arms.

“I liked it; I think it could be a good break.” Mitch nodded in agreement.

“Great, so I'm going to make reservations.” Kirstin smiled. “I'm missing my girls.”

“Mark said he took them out yesterday.” Scott stretched out on the other couch. “Together with Maya and Julie… he said it was the girls' day. He took them shopping, eating at a restaurant they chose…”

“Ah yes, Emilly told me all about it.” Kirstin rolled his eyes, feeling Mitch laugh. “Uncle Mark treated me like an adult.”

“I'm missing Uncle Mark treating me like an adult.” Scott sighed and felt the pillow hit his face as Mitch laughed louder. “Sorry, but the only person in this band that the husband accompanies the entire tour is you, the rest of us have to be content with escapades.”

“I have to complain, I haven't seen Avi physically since we left Los Angeles,” Mitch grunted and felt the pat of Kirstin patted her on the arm in solidarity. “I haven't seen my boyfriend in weeks, and I'm having my house destroyed by the mix of horse and dog that Scott gave the kids. I am so happy…”

Kirstin threw another pillow at the blonde, causing the three to start laughing again.

“Do you think today's questions are going to be different?” Scott turned the pillow in his hands.

“No.” The other two responded together, Kirstin then added. “They are going to ask how we deal with Mitch's accident, how he is handling the shows, if the arrangements have changed, about the new original album, if we will release the Christmas album later this year...”

“And then they will ask how it feels to be away from our children, which opens the gap for asking about our respective husbands and wives.” Mitch moved his hand lazily.

“And then they're going to ask about Avi and if you already have plans for the wedding, how long have you been hiding the relationship and any hint about Carter.” Scott sighed, dropping the pillow onto his belly. “The same as always.”

***ICU***

Mitch was sitting, his fingers sliding over the keys, stopped to adjust the synthesizer. The knock on the door made him sigh.

“Goes into.” He said while looking at the computer, he had one of the headphones in his ear.

“Dad.” The two screams startled him by making Mitch turn to look.

Maddie climbed up his father's legs while Tony tried to climb up with him.

“Hey, slowly.” Mitch smiled, accommodated Maddie and tugged Tony, felt his arms tighten around him. “I miss you guys.”

Avi was standing at the door, a small smile adorned his lips.

“I thought you were going to arrive tomorrow.” Mitch looked at his boyfriend, but he was still very interested in holding the kids.

“I know, I lied.” Avi sat on the couch. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“You definitely did it.” He smiled looking at his children. “I was homesick.”

He kissed the children with laughter, small hands holding him tight. The smell. The touch. It was like being home again.

“Uncle Scott?” Tony asked and Mitch rolled his eyes.

“The door next door but knock before entering.” He stood up and looked from the door as his children knocked desperately on Scott's dressing room. The blonde opened it with a worried expression until he felt the little arms grab his legs. The two friends exchanged a look and Scott winked at Mitch before picking up the children. The tenor went back inside and closed the door before dropping onto Avi's lap.

“I missed you too.” He whispered before kissing the doctor.

Avi held him by the scruff of the neck, eliciting a low moan from Mitch. The youngest reached inside Avi's shirt just to grab him around the waist.

“Slowly.” The doctor whispered. “Or I will not answer for myself.”

“I know.” Mitch rested his forehead on that of his boyfriend. “Come on, let's go outside.”

They left and the singer went straight to Scott's empty dressing room. They walked to the outside only to find Kevin lifting Tony, so he was on a chair. The tennis table was set up and Matt was challenging anyone who passed, at moment Kevin was teaching Tony to play. Mitch pulled Avi over to where Scott was sitting with Ben.

“Maddie?” The tenor asked looking around.

“Kirstin just took it, something about new nail polish.” Scott got up to hug the doctor. “Good to see you.”

Avi hugged him back, murmuring that it was also good to see him then shook Ben's hand. Mitch approached his son, grabbing him to kiss on the cheek, drawing a cry from the boy.

“Daddy, you made me wrong.” The boy complained.

“I missed my little monkey so much.” Mitch continued to kiss him, only for the boy's scream to become a laugh. “I want to know everything you did while you were away from Dad.”

Tony dropped the racket on the table and turned to hug Mitch by the neck.

“I can't pick you up anymore, you're too heavy.” Mitch raised his eyebrows smiling. “I think now you can pick me up, you are already a grown man.”

“Dad!” Tony complained raising his arms.

“I'm serious, you are too big, little monkey.” Mitch laughed before holding his son by the face. “I think I'm even starting to see some beard strands.”

He leaned over, hugging the boy tightly, breathing in the boy's scent.

“I learned to whistle.” Tony walked away from his father and almost immediately started trying to whistle. Mitch smiled as the boy imitated the whistle.

“That was very good, who taught you to whistle?” Mitch laughed helping Tony to jump out of his chair.

“Avi.” Tony pulled his father by the hand. “He whistles smiling.”

Tony threw himself against Avi who caught him without taking his eyes off what Scott was talking about.

“Avi, I whistled for Dad.” Tony tapped the doctor's forearms to get his attention.

“It's my boy.” Avi raised his hand to the hi-five. “Keep practicing and it will be perfect.”

Tony leaned on Avi's legs and supported his body without putting his feet on the ground, while he pretended to whistle again. The doctor shook his head and began to whistle rhythmic music.

“Like a cowboy!” Tony jumped up and looked at his father. “Avi said he will teach me how to play the guitar!”

“And what else did Avi teach you?” Mitch asked curious about the boy's animation.

“He taught me how to shoot very far.” Tony waved his arms in agitation. “And he took me to ride a horse, but he said he will only teach me if you let me. Please, daddy.”

Ben was recording the boy's animation and couldn't help laughing at the dread that overtook Mitch's face.

“And there we go... it'll be like the bike again.” Scott laughed and stood up to take Mitch by the shoulders.

“I was going to ask you about it, don't they know how to ride a bike?” Avi asked confused. “I understand skates, but bikes?”

“Gone with the wind.” That was all Mitch managed to say.

Avi continued to look at him with furrowed brows, not understanding the reference.

“Bonnie dies because she falls off the pony while running on an obstacle course.” Scott explained and saw Avi looking at him still confused, “now let's see Avi realize that he is dating the drama queen.”

“Are you telling me that because of an old movie, children don't ride a bicycle?” The doctor spoke slowly as if he were trying to understand the logic of the argument.

“I'm afraid they will get hurt,” Mitch murmured.

Avi lowered his face and Scott laughed again. The doctor took a deep breath and leaned over, kissing Tony in the hair.

“Stay here and play with your uncles, okay?” He murmured to the boy. “Dad and I are going to have a conversation, we're back.”

Avi stood up and took Mitch gently by the arm and pulled him away from the other two. The two entered the compound again and walked in silence to the tenor's dressing room. Avi seated Mitch and went back to close the door.

“Now...” the doctor took a deep breath, “can you explain to me?”

“I'm afraid they will get hurt,” Mitch replied.

Avi ran a hand over his beard before stepping forward taking the chair and placing it in front of Mitch.

“Do you want to tell me that children don't ride a bicycle because you are afraid, they will get hurt?” He asked calmly.

“Yes, they can break an arm or a leg,” Mitch replied defensively.

“Yes, they can also break a tooth, open an eyebrow and so many other injuries.” The doctor nodded. “This can also happen in thousands of other situations.”

“I already had this conversation with Scott.” Mitch crossed his arms and looked away.

“Look, I'm just saying that they are healthy children and deserve to have a healthy childhood.” Avi raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Getting hurt is part of it, not to protect them from everything, Mitch. I understand that it scares you, but you cannot protect your children from everything without it harming them.”

Mitch looked at him and for a moment Avi saw anger flash in his boyfriend's dark eyes.

“By doing this, you will create two fearful and complex adults.” The doctor decided to be tougher in his words. “I don't want to say how you have to raise your children, but I can't keep silent about that.”

The doctor got up and left without saying another word.

***ICU***

Kirstin ran a hand over the tenor's back, trying very hard not to say that Avi was right. They walked around the outside. They saw some fans near the bars and Kirstin smiled at him.

“Come on?” She pulled it out subtly. “It will cheer you up a little.”

“Do you think I am harming my children?” He asked in a low voice.

Kirstin sighed and turned to look at his best friend, rested her hands on Mitch’s shoulders, and looked at him with all the calm she had.

“I understand your fear, I feel your fear.” She spoke kindly. “But they have to be children and that means getting hurt a little.”

Mitch took a deep breath and rubbed his face, nodded, felt the gentle kiss.

“You need to learn to let the children live for a while, trust Avi to be with them, and when they get hurt, help them to get up.”

“I will try,” Mitch grunted before moving his head. “Shall we talk to them?”

The two started walking towards the fans again.

“Are you waiting to VIP?” Kirstin asked smiling.

The flood of voices made her laugh, she pulled Mitch closer. They started talking to the fans, the security guards watching from a safe distance.

“I can't reach my highest key anymore.” Mitch shrugged his shoulders responding to one of the fans. “I can still go incredibly high, but the highest one… I can't reach it anymore. I think it was one of the biggest damages of the accident, but as it was not a note that I often used, it was more of a joke between us...”

The punch hit him in the jaw before he finished the sentence. Mitch hit the floor stunned. The screams and shouts happened in sequence, he felt Kirstin's hands holding him, but the black dots in his vision prevented him from seeing her clearly.

“What...” He stopped and leaned over, spitting blood. “What?”

He touched his lower lip and saw the blood, looked at Kirstin, “are you hurt?”

“No.” She shook her head as the security guard pulled her up. “Mitch!”

The tenor blinked trying to understand who was lifting him, only when he smelled the woody did, he recognizes his boyfriend. Mitch squeezed Avi's arm but couldn't hear what he was saying to security.

He let Avi carry him into the compound again, they went straight to where the photos of the meet would be taken. Scott and Matt came running down the hall.

“There are hurt fans.” Avi said to the two, “I sent you in, so I can examine. I need ice.”

Matt nodded and left after making sure Mitch was fine, just stunned. Scott, on the other hand, stood beside the tenor like a real watchdog, took the chair for him to sit on.

“What was this?” The blonde asked looking around.

“I have no idea; I was approaching where he and Kirstin were talking to the fans.” Avi bent down in front of his boyfriend, forcing him to turn his face to look at his jaw. “I only saw one man punching him, I ran and managed to hit the guy when he was getting ready to jump the fence, but there were a few more men with him.”

“What about security guards?” Scott asked irritably.

“As I said, there were more than one.” Avi made Mitch open his mouth. “It hurts?”

“Yes,” Mitch replied and looked around looking for a place to spit.

“Is that guy bleeding?” Scott asked startled.

Avi looked back to see that one of the fans was bleeding at the waist.

“Look at me, you are going to put ice, take an Advil, and rest.” Avi held Mitch by the scruff as he spoke, his green eyes never moving away from his boyfriend's dark ones. “I'm going to see the fans; I don't want you to leave the dressing room without Scott. The kids are with Kevin.”

Avi stood up and kissed Mitch's forehead before walking towards the bleeding fan. He made the boy sit on the floor and lifted his shirt.

“He had a knife.” The teenager repeated, shaking his mother's hand. “He had a knife.”

“Isn't it better to wait for the firefighters?” The woman asked nervously.

“I am a doctor.” Avi looked at her, spoke firmly and calmly. “I am a pediatric surgeon; I can provide first aid while firefighters are not arriving.”

The woman nodded, stroking her son's hair.

“What's your name?” Avi asked as he examined the cut.

“Tyler.” The boy replied nervously.

“Okay, Tyler...” Avi removed his own shirt and folded it, looked at the boy. “This will hurt, but I need to stop the bleeding.”

Matt came back delivering ice to anyone he could see that he needed it.

“The question is, do you need someone to hold you or can you restrain yourself without hurting your mother?” Avi continued to speak calmly.

The boy shuddered and looked at his mother, Avi felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

“I didn't tell you to...”

“He doesn't want to go to the dressing room,” Scott replied and smiled at Tyler. “Can I hold you back?”

The boy slowly nodded his head. Avi looked around and saw the rescuers in the arena starting to see who was hurt.

“Hey, paramedic!” He shouted, attracting the attention of one of them. “Do you have a compression bandage? I need to stop bleeding. Gauze would also help.”

The paramedic took a package and threw it at him, Avi got up running to get the bandages.

“Much better than my shirt.” He murmured ripping the package up, looked at Scott. “Hold it.”

Scott grabbed the boy by the shoulders while Avi unwrapped the bandage and slowly pressed it against the wound. The boy let out a cry and fought Scott.

“Hold it,” Avi ordered by applying more pressure. “I know it hurts, Tyler. You can curse me, I'll let you. You are a brave man, you are.”

Avi pulled his hand away and saw the boy panting, touched Scott's shoulder for him to walk away. He leaned overlooking into the teenager's tear-filled blue eyes.

“Between you and me? I've seen marines cry for less than that.” He winked at the boy and saw him close his eyes. Avi looked at his mother. “The bandage will hold until he is removed to the hospital.”

Avi picked up the shirt again, ignoring the bloody hands, and dressed. Mentally thanking that it was not necessary to ruin the shirt to make the compress.

“Tyler, I need you to stay up, okay?” He asked and saw the boy open his eyes.

One of the paramedics came over to check vital signs.

“He is stable, doctor.” She informed him.

“Put a bag of IV,” Avi asked and saw her nod. “If he passes out, you call immediately, okay? I'll see if anyone else needs help.”

“A girl was stabbed in the shoulder back there.” The paramedic informed him.

“How did they get in with knives?” Scott asked confused. “It's not possible, how did they get in with knives?”

Avi shook Tyler's hand and took the bandage pack, getting up and going over to where the girl was sitting, the father sitting trying to stop the bleeding.

“Sir.” Avi approached slowly. “I'm a doctor, can I?”

The man nodded; he changed his position so that his daughter could hug him.

“What's your name?” Avi asked softly as he removed the small towel her father had used.

“Amanda.” The girl murmured; he can hear crying.

“Doctor.” One of the paramedics approached with a bottle of alcohol. “It is what we have.”

Avi nodded and uncapped the bottle.

“Okay, Amanda… I'll be honest it will hurt.” He used his gentle tone of voice. “But I need to sterilize and cover it to stop the bleeding. I want you to hug your dad as hard as you can, and it's okay if you want to scream or cry, okay?”

The girl nodded. Kevin was approaching quickly.

“Need help?” He asked and Avi jerked his head up.

“Weren't you with the kids?”

“They are with Kirstin. What do I help?” Kevin crouched down next to him.

“I want you to go after the head of security and find out how those men were armed with knives and no one got it from the magazine.” Avi tried not to raise his voice. “I have injured children here and something tells me that the knives were not to be used at that time considering they were in line for the meet.”

Kevin nodded and stood up, Avi took a moment to take a deep breath.

“Okay, Amanda.” He returned to the gentle tone, took a deep breath. “Tell me what your best class in school is?”

“Sciences.” The girl murmured.

Avi nodded and looked at the girl.

“Who's your favorite in the band?” He asked, bringing the bottle close to the cut.

“Matt.”

He spilled the liquid and saw her cringe, her father squeezed it carefully. Avi fastened the bandage tight, the girl cried against the man's chest.

“There, dear, it will pass,” Avi murmured, capping the bottle. “It's going to be okay.”

“I want explanations.” Her father spoke angrily.

Avi looked at him and nodded, “I want to, too. The bandage will contain the bleeding until it is removed to the hospital, it will need stitches, but it will be fine.”

Mitch sat watching Avi attend to the wounded, the ice resting on his jaw. And then his miraculous three-day weekend had become a nightmare.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: @mavi_fanfiction_

Mitch moved his face, feeling Avi's arm around his waist, snuggled against his boyfriend's body. He sighed when Avi squeezed it gently. His jaw was aching, he had only slept after taking some medicine. The show had been canceled, the police had interviewed everyone and at some point, he understood that he just hadn't been stabbed because Avi had arrived quickly.

The ringing phone drew a sigh from the doctor who reached for the table beside the bed. Mitch moved to rest his face against his chest but groaned when he felt his injured jaw get worse with support.

“Hey, Sam.” Avi had an even lower voice, the doctor sat down slowly. “Where?”

Mitch didn't understand when Avi got out of bed.

“Are you already in place?” Avi leaned over to pick up his jeans that were on the floor. “See you in 20 minutes.”

“Where are you going?” Mitch asked sitting on the bed.

“I need to solve something,” Avi responded by buttoning his jeans, took the cell phone he had thrown on the bed and stuffed it in his pocket, sat down, taking his sneakers. “I shouldn't belong.”

“What do you mean, you have to solve something?” Mitch asked even more confused. “Avi, where are you going?”

“Don't ask me questions.” The doctor got up and picked up his shirt. “At some point, you'll have to answer for them if you know where I'm going.”

“What?” Mitch got up and ran in front of the doctor. “As well?”

“Yesterday's attack.” Avi adjusted his shirt on his body. “It was coordinated by some members of that group of dissatisfied military personnel. It seems that there were some soldiers, very enthusiastic.”

“Then let's call the police.” He saw Avi take the jacket.

“I will solve this.” The doctor answered and saw the fear in the youngest's eyes. “I'm not going to do anything to be arrested, but I'm not going to sit either.”

“Avi, let's let the police handle this,” Mitch asked.

Avi pulled him gently by the neck and kissed him on the lips.

“I'm going to find a friend and solve this,” Avi whispered and felt Mitch grab him tighter. “I'll be right back.”

He let go of Mitch who tried desperately to hold him.

***ICU***

The man leaning on the car stubbed out his cigarette as soon as Avi approached.

“I swear when Dom called me saying you were in trouble...” The white man laughed and hugged Avi tightly. “It's all right? Was he hurt?”

“Just what I told you,” Avi replied by shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, looked at the barn door. “Are they in there?”

“As far as I know, they managed to escape here and were bragging all night.” Sam nodded in agreement. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Avi held out his hand, Sam sighed and reached out, grabbing a baseball bat from the car and handing it to the doctor. Sam squeezed Avi's shoulder and entered the bar, Kaplan counted to 10 before entering. The bar was poorly lit, and dirty, he looked around until he found the group sitting near the wall. He went straight for them, the bat very firm in his hand. One of the men saw him and opened his eyes wide.

“So, who was the bastard who organized yesterday's antics?” He asked in a deep voice.

Two of the men stood up and Avi promptly straightened his shoulders, his grip on the club becoming tighter.

“The fag marine.” One of them laughed. “I thought you were crying, hiding under the bed.”

“No, I helped to sew the children you stabbed yesterday.” Avi countered. “I don't hide from cowards who attack children. Do you know what it's like to look into a man's eyes and shoot?” Avi tilted his head, his eyes passing over the group, if the oldest was 20 years old it should be a lot. “No, you don't know. You have never been in combat to find out, you are just children who play at being soldiers.”

Two more of the group stood up, Avi did not move.

“A bunch of kids who think they know what it's like to be a soldier, but if you saw what a real shooting was, you would piss in the pants. If you had already seen the man beside you shot, you would drop the rifle on the ground and vomit asking for mommy.” Avi took a step forward. “You barely learned to wipe your asses and think you understand what's going to stain the navy.”

The only one who was still seated stood up, knocking the chair over to the floor. The few who were still at the bar watched the scene as if they were deciding whether to take sides or not.

“Are you pissed?” Avi looked at what should have been older. “So come, come here, and I'll teach you a thing or two about being a marine.”

The soldier pulled out the knife and pointed it at Avi.

“I didn't bleed your fag boyfriend's, but I'm going to make you.”

“Federal agents,” Sam announced with the gun in hand, plus some men at the bar also stood up. “Everyone will be very quiet.”

Avi dropped the baseball bat and raised his hands slowly, took two steps back.

***ICU***

Avi took a sip of coffee and suppressed his grimace. It was bad. Too bad.

“What did you do?” Mitch's voice made him turn, the band was approaching him.

“I solved the problem,” Avi replied with a tired sigh. “The entire group was arrested.”

Mitch slid his eyes over his boyfriend's body, he was furious, to say the least.

“You scared me.” He hit Avi on the shoulder with a slap. “Do you have any idea of that?”

“Look, if it were a few years ago I would have seen you react to that slap with a punch.” Sam joked approaching. “Special Agent Sam Kosina, I would have liked to have met you in better circumstances.”

Sam looked at a mug Avi was holding and grimaced.

“Apparently, you still have the courage of a 22-year-old asshole.” Sam winced. “This coffee is one of the worst things I've ever had in my life.”

“My stupid 22-year-old courage saved your ass a few times,” Avi replied leaving a mug on the counter. “Now, let me use the education I received, these are Mitch Grassi, Scott Hoying, Kirstin Maldonado, Matt Sallee, and Kevin Olusola.”

Sam shook hands with each of them before looking at Avi and nodding to them.

“Your manager and a battalion of lawyers are talking to my boss.” Sam opened the door to a room with a long table. “Feel free, we will need to collect your testimonials again.”

Sam waited for everyone to sit down, raised his eyebrows at the irritated way Mitch was looking at Avi.

“So...” The Agent cleared his throat to clear his throat. “Avi and I met while still in Annapolis, and then we served together in some actions. We used to keep in touch, so some time ago another friend of ours called me saying Avi was in trouble because of his new boyfriend. A group of military personnel was irritated by the exposure or something. When Avi called me yesterday, I was investigating, and it wasn't exactly a surprise.”

“So, yesterday's attack...?” Kevin let the question hang in the air, looked at Avi.

“Some soldiers had the brilliant idea of joining the group that would do meet and great. One of the security guards in the arena was a friend and facilitated entry.” Sam looked at Olusola when he answered. “They are under arrest and being interrogated at the moment.”

Avi tapped his fingertips against the wood and applied.

“Don't do it,” Sam spoke without looking at him.

Avi just reached out to him, the two looked at each other for a few seconds before Sam sighed and took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and put it in Avi's hand.

“It won't help, Avs,” Sam spoke seeing his friend leave the room, sighed, and looked at Mitch. “Maybe you want to make sure he doesn't over-drink for a few days.”

The tenor's brows furrowed in confusion.

“Avi tends to be a little self-destructive when he feels guilty.” Sam looked away. “I will ask an Agent to pick you up for depositions when we are ready.”

“How do you know that?” Mitch couldn't help himself, Scott's hand tightening on his knee.

Sam stopped looking at a door before answering calmly, “because I've already been in your seat.”

The Agent left without saying anything else and Mitch felt the blood heat up. Scott squeezed Mitch's leg harder.

***ICU***

Avi swallowed slowly feeling the nicotine entering his lungs, it was relaxing. He looked at the cigarette between her long fingers and sighed, he hadn't smoked in a year. Smoking was not something he liked; it was the addiction he had achieved in Iraq. Alcoholic beverages were something they did not get easier, but cigarettes were almost a bargaining chip within the regiment.

When he returned, he tried to slow down, to smoke only when he was very nervous, in time he had managed to stop completely.

“Is Esther going to kill me?” Sam asked as he sat on the bench next to Avi.

They were sitting in the park that was in front of the government building.

“Most likely,” Avi replied and the cigarette was removed from his fingers, he didn't look to see Sam swallow.

“Just so I know, your boyfriend didn't know about us, right?” Sam blew smoke and heard Avi's moan. “Yeah... sorry about that.”

“He only knew about Alex.” Avi took a deep breath and rubbed his neck, his hair was a mess under the bonnet.

“Alex's big asshole,” Sam grunted angrily. “You know, I thought he was handsome... a little different from your usual type of man, but handsome.”

“Yes, Alex also mentioned that Mitch was not exactly my usual type of man. I believe that the term femboy was used in a very derogatory way.”

“You have to be careful with him.” Sam sighed and returned the cigarette to the doctor. “Alex is much more complicated to deal with than a group of manipulee soldiers.”

“I know.” The doctor finished his cigarette and stubbed it out on the sole of his shoe. “Esther spoke to Christopher, Alex threatened Mitch.”

Sam cocked his head with raised eyebrows.

“I always told you he was crazy.” The Agent shook his head looking ahead. “Now…”

“Mitch's angry because I didn't say what I was going to do,” Avi answered before the man asked.

“You and your need to protect.” Sam shook his head; his tone was reproachful. “Don’t do it.”

“Don't do what?” Avi closed his eyes. “Protect them?”

“You are in love, aren't you? Really in love with him and the children.” Sam spoke more softly.

Avi lowered his head and took a deep breath.

“Avi this is so good, but you need to talk to him about...” Sam stopped at the doctor's gaze. “He doesn't know about your crises, does he?”

The doctor looked away and Sam sighed, “when was the last time?”

“It was weightless.” Avi grunted, Sam continued to stare at him, “it's been a week. I was in the emergency room and a guy came in with a camouflage shirt, and shot in the chest.”

“Did you blackout it?”

“No, just a mild anxiety attack.” He answered in a low voice. “I didn't tell him.”

“And you didn't have a crisis yesterday?” Sam pressed him, watched the doctor's hands. “My God, you are in crisis.”

“I'm fine.” Avi snapped angrily. “I'm fine.”

The two remained silent, staring at each other until Avi saw a military car pulling up near the building and a familiar figure coming out of it.

“What is that asshole doing here?” He stood up and Sam followed him, pulling him by the arm.

“Did you really think your name would appear in reports and no one would come?” The Agent asked calmly. “Now be a good boy and play well with your buddy, now he's a Major.”

“Did that asshole make it to Major?” Avi raised his eyebrows. “Are you kidding me?”

The two crossed the street, Sam trying to keep Avi at normal speed. The doctor pushed the door to the room without knocking. The uniformed man raised his head to face him.

“Captain Kaplan.” The way he spoke was as if he savored it. “It has been some time.”

Avi stared at him, aware of the two lieutenants in the room, approached until he was standing behind Mitch. Avi put both hands on his boyfriend's shoulders.

“I heard you're now a Major, I think I owe you my congratulations, Howe.” Avi used a light tone of voice, his left thumb moving over Mitch's trapezoid.

The major's blue eyes went from Sam to Avi and a smirk touched his lips.

“Apparently you and Kosina are still close, aren't they?” He turned his attention to the papers in front of him, arranging them meticulously.

“Some people have always told me that I knew how to cultivate my men's loyalty,” Avi replied in the same light tone of voice, saw a vein pulsate in the neck of the major who smiled.

“Obviously,” Howe replied looking at Avi again. “I was about to start interrogating...” he stopped and his eyes scanned the five members of the band who looked uncomfortable. His blue eyes stopped on Mitch and the tenor held his gaze.

“When did you receive the first threat, Mr. Grassi?”

“What kind of threat?” Mitch felt Avi squeeze his shoulder as Scott squeezed his knee.

The major straightened up in his chair, raised his eyebrows.

“Of the group, of course,” Howe spoke slowly.

“I didn't suffer any threats from the group,” Mitch responded in the same tone, speaking slowly as if explaining something complex to his children. “Avi received threats when my fans found pictures of him in uniform and those photos stopped at this military group.”

“Photos in uniform?” The major looked at Avi. “I didn't know you were still allowed to wear the uniform.”

“These are old photos, even if I'm not mistaken, you're in one of them, Major.” Avi smiled and felt Sam go rigid. “It was a photo that Sergeant Anderson was in.”

Howe and Avi looked at each other steadily for a few seconds until the major lowered his head.

“How are your parents doing, Kaplan?” Howe asked again in his light tone.

“Okay, how are the wife and son doing?” Avi replied.

The major got up and the chair fell to the floor, the two-faced each other.

“Major, you better go out and drink some water.” Sam butted in. “I believe my boss would like to speak to you about the arrested soldiers.”

The major stood for a few seconds before leaving the room. As soon as the sound of the door was present, Sam slapped Avi on the back of the neck.

“Explain to me why you always have to be an asshole.” He fought with the doctor. “You and Howe in this stupid dispute to find out who has the biggest dick.”

Avi opened his mouth to answer when he has slapped again.

“Shut up, asshole.” Sam scolded him again.

“It is good to see that some things have not changed.” The hoarse voice made the two of them straighten up almost immediately.

The two men took up a position of meaning almost at the same time. Shoulders straight, arms close to the body and head up.

“You don't have to do this anymore, but it's good to see that the habit remains.”

The gray-haired man entered the room, he left the door open and looked at the two lieutenants, “outside.”

The two men went out and closed the door, the gray-haired man looked at Sam and pointed at the wall. He took one of the chairs next to the chair Howe had occupied and placed it noisily beside Mitch. He pointed to the chair and looked at Avi, the doctor sat down and took a deep breath.

“I want to understand, what's on your mind?” The man started slowly. “When I tell you not to worry, take care of your boyfriend and his children, that I will resolve the situation...” the man took another chair and sat down. “When did I send the two imbeciles to go after the group?”

Avi looked at his hands and remained silent.

"The luck of the two of you is that you are no longer my subordinates because if you were, I would be putting you both in prison now." The man looked from Avi to Sam.

“Colonel,” Avi spoke in a low voice, looked up. “I didn't mean to disrespect you.”

“You know very well that I have you as a son, but there are times when I want to rip your head off your body.” The older man threw the body back.

“Well, if he were your son it would certainly have done some strange things a few years ago,” Sam grunted, earning the colonel an angry look. “What?”

“Your mom asked you to call since it's been a while since the last call.” The colonel spoke with a sigh before looking at Avi. “And told you to come over for dinner sometime.”

“I am confused.” Matt finally spoke. “Can someone explain to us what the hell is going on here?”

The colonel looked at them before looking at Sam, “didn't you explain that the group that attacked them yesterday was arrested?”

“That's not what they want explanations for, Dad,” Sam answered and approached, pulling the chair next to the colonel to sit down. “It's about everything else. The military life of reserve captain Avriel Benjamin Kaplan to be more exact. "

“It would take a bottle of good whiskey to do that, which we don't have here at the moment.” The colonel looked at Avi, who in turn was more interested in looking at the wall. You spent a few seconds studying the doctor before looking at Mitch, the tenor watched the man's eyes become gentler. “How are you?”

The question took the tenor by surprise, Mitch was feeling completely lost with all that information.

“I am fine.” He answered and saw the colonel smiled.

“Good to know.” The colonel turned his attention to the other four. “I hope you are also doing well, after yesterday's scare. I will make sure that the testimonials are as smooth as possible.”

“I don't want Howe to be around them,” Avi spoke suddenly.

“Yes, because I would leave Howe close to them.” The colonel rolled his eyes. “And do yourself a favor, call Dom and Teresa, they are concerned.”

The colonel left the room and Sam scratched his eyebrow before getting up.

“I'm going to see my dad yell at our dear major.” He looked at Avi before leaving.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: @mavi_fanfiction_
> 
> The story is also on the Wattpad!

Mitch took a sip of vodka tonic and felt Scott sit next to him.

“We released the statement.” The blonde spoke in a low voice. “Where's Avi?”

“I have no idea,” Mitch replied looking at his own glass. “He must be around, doing something I didn't even know he was doing.”

Scott took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck; he knew the kids were with Mark and Sarah. They had missed the weekend at the farm hotel Kirstin had found. They were all tired and stressed.

“Okay, so... your boyfriend is an ex-military man, an alpha male in all letters.” Scott took Mitch's glass and pushed it away with a sigh of protest. “He's not the type to sit around waiting for someone to solve the problem that he can solve.”

“He left in the morning, to find the ex-boyfriend that I didn't even know existed.” Mitch spat out the phrase looking at Scott.

“Was the problem that he took a risk to arrest the idiots who beat you and the fans or did he have an ex-boyfriend that you didn't know existed?” Scott got to the point.

“He has this whole part of his life that I have no idea what happened.” Mitch shook his head, visibly frustrated.

“Does he know everything about you?” Scott raised his eyebrows. “You are jealous, you are afraid, and I understand that, but you have to stop and think clearly.”

“How would you feel if you were Mark?” Mitch asked in a low voice.

“I would probably sit with him to talk.” Scott stood up and kissed Mitch on the hair. “If you want, I'll stay with the kids tonight.”

“No, I'm going up to get them.” Mitch shook his head and reached for the glass.

Scott stood watching him drink, sighed, shaking his head. The tenor silently played with the glass felt that someone was occupying the chair that Scott had left vacant.

“Can I buy you a drink?” His voice was pleasant. Mitch sighed and lifted the glass that was just under half.

“I already have one,” Mitch replied without looking up.

“So can I pay the next one?”

“This will probably be the last.” Mitch finally lifted his face to look at the man, blue eyes and neatly trimmed dark hair. The sturdy build and a charming smile.

“So maybe I should keep you talking, so the drink takes longer to finish.” The man bet on his smile again.

Mitch smiled at him and took a sip from the glass, his eyebrow raised.

“So you're just being mean to me.” The man gave a low laugh.

Mitch shrugged. Avi was standing at the entrance to the bar looking at them, the doctor walked away without looking again.

***ICU***

Avi groaned when the ice pack was supported on his ribs.

“It doesn't look like it broke, but I'm asking for an x-ray just in case.” The doctor looked at Sam who nodded. She left the small room and Avi took a deep breath, shivering with pain in the process.

“Didn't you see who attacked you?” Sam asked approaching slowly.

“They caught me from behind, I just saw a tattoo on my left hand. A cross. ” Avi closed his eyes.

Sam scanned the doctor's body. Avi had ugly bruises starting to form on his torso and a cut on his lower lip.

“Probable retaliation, considering they didn't assault you.” The Agent rubbed his face. “Have you called Mitch yet?”

“No.” He replied angrily.

“Why?”

“He was too busy.” Avi winced as he moved the ice to a more painful place. “Flirting at the hotel bar.”

“Oh.” Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise, saw the doctor's sullen look.

“Apparently I have a soft spot for men who like to flirt at the bar with other men.” He offered a bitter smile.

“Well, I appreciate the free attack,” Sam replied without being shaken. “I can't even complain about that.”

Avi turned his face away and Sam sighed, resting his hand gently on his shoulder and rubbing it.

***ICU***

Mitch accommodated the children in the room adjacent to the suite, his stomach tightening when he realized that Avi was not sleeping as he supposed. He licked his lips and looked at Scott who was standing looking at the empty bed, the blonde was holding his cell phone.

“He's not answering his cell phone” The baritone shook his head.

The noise at the door made them both turn around. Sam was supporting Avi by helping him to enter slowly, the doctor was holding his side.

“What happened?” Scott asked in alarm, stepped forward to support the other side of Avi, the doctor let out a low moan.

“He said he was running, trying to relax, and was attacked from behind,” Sam explained, well aware of Mitch's gaze following him. “He called me from the hospital.”

“Why you did not call me?” Mitch asked trying not to sound as angry as he felt.

“I didn't want to worry you,” Avi replied in a truncated voice, his teeth clenched. His ribs ached and burned.

“He didn't break anything, but he bruised his ribs.” Sam took the prescription from his back pocket and handed it to Mitch. “Here are the guidelines, he has to rest and apply ice. If he starts to have trouble breathing, it would be better to take him to the hospital. ”

Avi licked his lips, closing his eyes, breathing slowly. Sam said goodbye to the two singers and squeezed Avi's shoulder. Scott ran a hand over his chin and gave Mitch a warning look.

“I'll take a shower,” Avi murmured and got up slowly.

“Need help?” Mitch asked in a low voice. “I don't think it's safe for you to be in the bathroom alone.”

Avi was going to shake his head, but took a deep breath with a grimace, “can you help me take my clothes off?”

The tenor nodded and looked at Scott.

“I can't hold him alone.” He spoke slowly and the blonde nodded.

Slowly the two helped Avi to remove his shirt, Mitch inhaled audibly when he saw the body of the boyfriend.

“You are full of bruises.” Mitch's voice went up a few tones. “My God.”

“There were a couple of guys.” Avi slowly lowered his arms. “I managed to defend myself as I did, but they take me down.”

Scott made Avi sit down again and bent down to remove his sneakers before looking at Mitch.

“Get some shorts for him to sleep.” The blonde instructed, he knew perfectly well that his best friend was shaken and locked in place in front of Avi's injured body. “Mitch, get something comfortable for him to wear after the shower.”

Scott gently supported Avi's weight by sliding his pants down the doctor's thighs. Avi struggled to get up and Scott supported him. Avi held on to Scott's shoulders as he helped the blonde out of his pants.

Scott slowly started taking off his underwear the moment Mitch returned holding Avi the shorts. The two took the doctor to the bathroom and while Scott helped Avi to his feet, Mitch turned on the shower.

“Wouldn't the bathtub be better?” The blonde asked looking at Avi.

“If I lie down, I won't get up anytime soon,” Avi replied with his eyes closed, concentrating on breathing.

He didn't know what was worse, the pain from breathing or the fact that the anxiety crisis was making him more agitated. Avi rested his hand on the wall, trying to stop Scott from noticing how shaky he was.

“I can shower alone.” He spoke walking slowly to the shower, Mitch's hands held him. “I'm fine, I can take a shower alone.”

“You can barely stand.” Mitch tried to hold on to his irritation, but Avi knew him very well.

“Avi, if you mind if I stay here, I can wait in the room,” Scott spoke loudly already approaching the door.

“You stay Scott.” Mitch raised his voice, looked at Avi. “You can't shower alone, and I can't help you if you fall.”

Avi closed his hand into a tight fist, passed Mitch, and went under the jet of water. Mitch looked at his boyfriend's back and repressed the urge to yell at him, just turned and left the bathroom slamming the door. Avi tilted his head, letting the water hit the back of his neck, trying to control his own breathing. Scott didn't know what to do, so he just closed the toilet lid and sat down.

Avi felt the tremor run down his back, supported both hands on the walls, breathing as slowly as he could.

“He's jealous of Sam,” Scott spoke in a low voice trying not to startle Avi. “He's scared because you left the way you did, saying that he would solve the problem. He got scared. Then Sam came, and you were very comfortable with each other, playing and Sam knew you very well. He was taken by surprise.”

“I was also surprised to see him flirting with a guy at the bar,” Avi replied in a stiff voice, his hands in tight fists.

Scott raised his eyebrows and sighed.

“Is he going to ask me out?” Avi asked in a low voice.

“No, I don't think he'll ask you that.” Scott replied in the same tone, “but I think you should have a good conversation. A frank conversation about all this.”

Avi looked up, letting the water hit him hard. Slowly the doctor started to wash himself trying not to cause his injuries any further, Scott remained quiet and immobile. The doctor reached for the towel, and Scott stood up just in case, Avi slowly dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his hips.

Scott supported him to get out of the bathroom again, Mitch was sitting on the bed with Avi's shorts next to him. He looked at his boyfriend, his biceps swollen and well-shaped, his muscular chest covered with soft hair, his abdomen defined with the darkest trail of hair. The purple stains on the white skin made Mitch's stomach turn.

The tenor got up and Scott placed Avi on the bed. Mitch picked up the shorts and knelt on the floor to help his boyfriend put on the shorts.

“Do you need me to go buy the medicine?” Scott offered to look at his best friend.

“Can you do me this favor?” Mitch pointed to the recipe on the table across the room with his chin. “My wallet is in the bag.”

“No,” Avi spoke suddenly. “My wallet is there on the table.”

“It's okay, Scott takes my card.” Mitch slid his shorts under the towel. “He knows my password.”

Avi was about to protest, but Mitch leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. The doctor sucked in a breath when he felt his lip twitch.

“I'll be right back, I'll let Mark know.” Scott left the room.

Avi got up slowly and Mitch tried to support him. He pulled on the towel and adjusted his shorts before trying to help the doctor to lie down. Mitch took the wet towel back to the bathroom and took a dry one, turned off the bathroom light, and leaned through the second bedroom portal just to make sure Maddie and Tony were asleep. He returned to where Avi was lying, reclining on the pillows with his eyes closed.

“Let me dry your hair properly.” He murmured seeing the green eyes open.

He gently started to dry Avi's dark hair.

“Sam was my first boyfriend,” Avi spoke in a low voice and felt Mitch's movement falter. “We met in Annapolis, believe me… it's not exactly the best place to try to get comfortable with your own sexuality. They almost caught us a few dozen times...” Avi closed his eyes and winced. “It turned out that we were assigned to the same regiment, under Sam's stepfather's responsibility.”

“I thought he was the father,” Mitch spoke softly as he pushed the towel away.

“He raised Sam since he was 9 years old,” Avi explained by licking his lips, settling on the bed with a grimace. “We were sent to Iraq two months after graduation. We kept our courtship hidden for years until… I proposed to him when I was already in medical school.”

Mitch looked at him in surprise, Avi licked his lips again and stared at the ceiling.

“He accepted. Sam was still on active duty as a marine, so most of the time we were on opposite sides of the globe.” He took a deep breath and made another face. “One day I went back to California to see Esther and some friends decided to take me to a bar.” Avi looked at Mitch. “And there was my fiancé, who I didn't even know was in the country… flirting with a guy at the bar. The guy was very handsome, very handsome and I... I stayed there not knowing what to do. So, they kissed, and I left.”

Mitch felt his stomach sink, the vivid memory of the two vodkas with a tonic that the businessman he hadn't written the name had paid him.

“I'm not blind, Mitch. I told you, you are beautiful, and I know that men flirt with you. I know that you are surrounded by much more handsome men than me and that they are interested in you.” Avi spoke slowly. “I'm not an idiot, Mitch.”

Avi moved a little trying to adjust, made another face.

“I know you're scared, from the way I left earlier today. I know you're jealous of the way Sam was introduced.” Avi licked his lips and breathed as deeply as he could without thinking his ribs would break. “But I wish that if you decided that I am no longer what you want... you tell me instead of flirting with a guy at the bar.”

Mitch closed his eyes and took a deep breath, rubbing his face, “you saw.”

“He was handsome,” Avi spoke in a low voice, shrugged, and shivered. “I can't blame you...”

“Avi...” Mitch whispered.

“Don't mind, everything is fine.” Avi cut him off moving uncomfortably. “I'm going to get some rest, I know we have to talk, but I'm in pain.”

“It's all right.” Mitch moved to cover Avi, leaned over, and kissed him on the forehead. “If you need to call me.”

Avi tried to make himself comfortable and closed his eyes, but all he could do at that moment was sleep. The doctor's mind was spinning and turning.

***ICU***

The gentle kiss in the middle of his back made him sigh, lips went up to his spine and his hair was parted leaving his neck unprotected. Avi frowned when he felt the bite and then a tongue soothed the skin.

Mitch's gentle hands hugged him carefully, trying not to disturb the bruises.

“Good Morning.” He whispered against the doctor's ear. “How are you feeling?”

Avi winced when he moved, Mitch moved away at the same time. The singer rested his hand on his boyfriend's chest.

“It hurts, but I will survive.” Avi rubbed his face, saw the tenor's worried countenance. “What?”

“It's worse than it was last night.” Mitch tilted his head, looking at the purple bruise.

Avi moved on the bed and made a face, looked around the room.

“Where are the children?” He asked, pushing himself up.

“With Mark, Ben, and Leigh at the pool.” Mitch leaned over to pick up the pills and the water bottle he had separated. “Kevin, Kirstin, and I didn't think it was good for any of the kids to be out in the city, so we'll have to hold the little monsters inside the hotel.”

Avi took the pill and swallowed it with a sip of water, held Mitch by the chin, and turned his face.

“Does it hurt?” He asked seeing the purple mark.

“A little less than yesterday.” Mitch took Avi's hand and kissed it, saw the doctor's confused look. “We need to talk, but I don't want to be angry anymore. Being angry only made me hurt you yesterday, I stayed up most of the night watching you sleep. Afraid that you would stop breathing.”

“I'm breathing,” Avi responded by placing his hand on Mitch's neck. “It will take a little more than a spanking to stop me breathing.”

“I don't know if I want you to go back to LA like that.” Mitch licked his lips. “Come with us, the boys have no problem with you staying on the bus with us.”

“Mitch, I have to go back to the hospital.” Avi shook his head. “And how would we do with the children?”

“I would call my mom, she would meet us in Nashville and take them home, Leigh, the kids, and Sarah are also coming back. I don't think that flying with your ribs like that will help you heal faster.” Mitch argued.

“I'm just going to need a few more days, and everything will be fine.”

“So, I'm asking you to spend these days with me,” Mitch asked. “I really don't want you away from me right now, I don't think it's safe, and I don't think you have to fly now.”

Avi took a deep breath, he had taken two weeks off.

“Besides, I didn't get to enjoy you this weekend, we just fought, and we were attacked.” Mitch sighed. “I was barely able to stay with my kids, but I can't keep them close, it is safer for them to be away which is likely to drive me crazy.”

Avi gently pulled Mitch by the arm, but Mitch held on.

“I do not want to hurt you.” The tenor shook his head.

“I know it wasn't the weekend you wanted. It was also not what I wanted.” Avi intertwined his hands with his boyfriend's. “I wanted to go out with you and the kids, pamper you, spoil the two little monsters a little... make love at night, as much as I know you can't keep silent for long.”

“I can be quiet,” Mitch grunted.

“No, you can't.” Avi smiled, kissed Mitch's fingers. “You try, but you always groan loudly when you cum, every time.”

“It's not my fault if you make me have a delicious orgasm every time.” Mitch nudged him in the belly, stroked Avi's abdomen, feeling his hair soft. “A month without you, I'm already desperate, that's the truth.”

“I would love to, babe, but I don't think I can.” The doctor pointed to his ribs and Mitch shook his head.

“I didn't mean to imply.” He murmured and leaned over, kissing Avi on the lips. “I don't want you to be in pain, I was just commenting. I know that you are also missing.”

“I imagined a lot of things to do with you this weekend.” Avi reached out to hold Mitch by the hip. “And none of them involved being hurt, maybe some purple marks...”

Mitch arched his eyebrow with a provocative smile, his cell phone rang, and he reached for the table.

“Scott is calling me; we had agreed to do some work in his room.” He sighed, carefully stroked Avi's chest. “Can you please think about what I asked you for? Stay for a few more days?”

“If the band agrees...” The doctor shrugged. “I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable.”

“I will talk to them.” Mitch leaned in for another little kiss. “Ask for something to eat and rest.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: @mavi_fanfiction_

Maddie and Tony came in through the open door, some fans were in the room. The kids immediately came into focus, Mitch was with Scott talking to two adults.

“Daddy,” Maddie called after him, pulling Tony by the hand. “We didn't find Avi.”

Mitch looked at the girl, rested his hand on top of her dark hair.

“Avi is with Uncle Mark, how did you get here?” He asked confused, looked at the door. “Where's your grandma?”

“Grandma is sleeping, and I want to sleep, but I want Avi,” Maddie grunted tiredly.

Scott raised his eyebrows and excused himself, leaving quickly.

“Did you walk alone in the corridors?” Mitch raised his eyebrows at his children.

“Tony was with me.” The girl raised her brother's hand.

The fans were paying attention to the two children.

“What did I already say about leaving someone who's looking after you?” Mitch bent down to look at his peers.

“That we can't,” Tony answered in a low voice.

“Where's Grandma?” The singer asked again.

The children shrugged, moving their feet in sync, Mitch would have thought it was cute if he weren't panicking. Mark came in followed by Avi, Matt, Kevin, and Scott. The doctor walked over to where the boyfriend was.

“What's it?” He asked confused.

Mitch stood up and looked at him, “I have no idea where my mom is, and the two of them were walking around the arena alone.”

Avi looked at the children, and bent down, “what did we talk about you walking alone?” His voice was serious and serious.

“Excuse us.” The twins murmured.

Avi held out his hand to Tony who was holding his father's iPad, the boy looked at his father who did not move.

“But I came with Maddie, so she wouldn't come alone.” He tried to explain.

“Antony,” Avi spoke firmly.

“Is not fair.” The boy replied. “Daddy.”

“You shouldn't have left your grandmother's side.” Mitch admonished him. “Deliver the iPad.”

The reluctant boy handed it over, his big brown eyes filled with tears. Avi held the phone out to Mitch as he got up.

“Stay here with them,” Mitch whispered as Tony started to cry.

“I don't want to disturb.” Avi looked at the fans who seemed interested in the scene.

“I don't want them for now.” Mitch looked at his kids, Tony was crying and Maddie looked like she was going to start crying at any moment.

Avi turned and saw some chairs leaning against the wall, he leaned over to pick Maddie up, but his ribs complained. Mitch rested his hand on the boyfriend's shoulder, squeezing it gently, the tenor pulled his son close and took him to the chairs. Scott watched as Avi pulled Maddie close and lifted her with difficulty.

“He's sleepy too,” Mitch murmured as Scott approached. “That's why he's grumpy.”

The boy cuddled up to his father, still sobbing as Avi sat with Maddie on his lap and laid her in his arms. Maddie immediately raised her hand to wrap a streak of Avi's hair between her fingers.

“There are still fans coming up for the meeting and Kirstin is still in the dressing room, we have another 20 minutes.” The blonde bent down in front of Mitch and ran his fingers through Tony's short hair. “Isn't it better to take them to your dressing room?”

“I want them both close to me right now.” Mitch sighed and wiped the boy's face.

Scott nodded and leaned over, kissing Tony on the forehead. The blonde looked at the girl who played with the doctor's hair.

“Avi...” Maddie murmured sleepily. “Sing.”

Matt was close and raised his eyebrows before turning to Kevin who was farther away.

“The girl has her father and three uncles in the room, all professional singers, but she wants the marine to sing for her to sleep.” The bass shrugged with a laugh. Some fans laughed with him, and Avi looked at Mitch.

“Do you want a song too, or are you angry?” Avi leaned over to Tony. “I let you choose.”

Tony pulled his face away from Mitch's chest and looked at Avi.

“Are you angry with me, Avi?” Tony asked in a low voice.

“No, I'm not angry, but you can't get away from whoever is looking out for you. Even if it is not to leave your sister alone.” Avi spoke in a low voice and Mitch looked at him. “It's dangerous.”

“Choose a song.” Mitch scooped him up in his arms.

“Sing that one of the funny words,” Tony asked and Maddie nodded.

Mitch frowned, not understanding, looked at Avi who settled with Maddie. The doctor began to sing melodiously, his deep voice deepened as he chanted the words in Hebrew. The room fell silent and attention turned to the two, Mitch looked at Avi with a small smile. His voice was rhythmic, engaging, and gentle as he rocked the two children. Mitch felt Tony's body relax and saw Maddie's fingers stop curling Avi's hair.

“You're making them unaccustomed.” He whispered as soon as Avi ended the song.

“Did I overdo it with Tony?” Avi asked in the same tone, still looking at Maddie.

“No, you were perfect.” The tenor whispered back.

Avi looked around the room and gave an embarrassed smile, Matt was staring at him with raised eyebrows.

“Do you sing? Is there anything you don't know how to do?” Sallee asked half-jokingly and half-seriously.

Mark stepped forward and extended his arms to receive Tony. Mitch stood up, passing the boy to his uncle, approached Matt, slapping him on the back of the head.

“What? Did you know he sang? Obviously, you knew.” Matt joked rolling his eyes. “What's his defect? Is he a robot?”

Scott gave a low laugh and Kevin shook his head.

***ICU***

Mitch sighed, stretching his spine until he heard it snap. He had just said goodbye to his mother and children, they would take a night flight back to Los Angeles. They had showered and changed clothes at the concert site, he could hear friends in the main hall of the bus. He was exhausted, ran his hand over his jaw, and shivered, the bruise was still there, a little camouflaged by the beard strands. He felt arms wrap around him and sighed, resting his head on Scott's chest.

“It's all right?” The blonde asked in a low voice, kissed Mitch's hair.

“Just exhausted, and I'm starting to think I'm going to be sick.” Mitch closed his eyes with a sigh.

“I'm glad we have a doctor on the bus.” Scott joked. “You know you can't do funny things with him while you're on the bus, don't you?”

“Like I'm going to do funny things with him while he can barely move without feeling pain.” Mitch slapped Scott on the arm and released him. “He took Maddie in his arms earlier, and now he's full of pain, he's stubborn.”

“So, this is the flaw of the perfect guy?” Scott joked again and saw Mitch looking at him blankly.

The blonde smiled even more and left the room, Mitch followed. Avi was sitting talking to Kevin while Matt was playing with Mark and Ben.

“As soon as the match is over,” Kevin spoke looking at the approaching tenor. “We're going to the bar; Kirstin is finishing up her makeup in the back room.”

Mitch nodded and put his arm around Avi's shoulder, took out his own cell phone.

@annye156 I just think it's strange that Scott didn't react to the way that boyfriend spoke to T he's not the father.

The tenor raised his eyebrows, squeezed the message, and slid his eyes over the answers. Some videos of what had happened earlier.

“Scott.” He called the blonde who was watching Mario Kart's race. The baritone looked back and Mitch called to him with his hand.

“What's it?” He asked listening to Matt's laugh.

Mitch showed him his cell phone, his clear eyebrows furrowed before arching. The two looked at each other for a moment, in a silent conversation. Scott rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Ignore.” The blonde murmured and shrugged. “Just ignore it. If you answer, it's worse.”

Mitch sighed as Matt stood up with his arms raised and a shout.

“Won.” Sallee did a little dance, “none of you can beat me.”

“Someone needs to shut up Matt.” Scott narrowed his eyes.

“Yes, but now I need whiskey.” Kevin stood up and clapped his hands. “Hausdorff, go get your beloved wife.”

Ben took the last sip of the beer bottle before getting up. Kevin raised his eyebrows at Matt, who rolled his eyes and leaned over to turn off the video game.

“Exactly, I want a good whiskey while you guys get drunk and dance until I have to bring you back to the bus, drunk and unable to speak a decent sentence.” Kevin rubbed his hands with a smile.

***ICU***

Avi laughed when he felt Mitch's arms around his waist, the tenor urging him to dance with the doctor. Avi threw his head back so that his lips were level with his boyfriend's ear.

“I prefer to see you dance.” He spoke loud enough that Mitch could hear.

Mitch released him and stepped in front of his boyfriend, his arms resting on Avi's solid shoulders.

“I already counted at least four women looking at you and a couple of them tried to get close, and stepped back at the last moment.” Mitch raised his eyebrows and Avi laughed. “Will I need to put any signs on you?”

“Ignore them.” Avi leaned over, still smiling, ran his nose over the tenors.

“No, funny things on the bus,” Scott shouted as he approached the two, Mark rested his chin on his husband's shoulder. “It's the rule.”

“Yes, and we had to institute that rule because of you.” Mitch returned with raised eyebrows. “Or I need to remind you of our first tour?”

“It wasn't because of me; it was because of Matt,” Scott argued and felt Mark laugh.

“You were the one who left Kevin traumatized.” Mitch countered, feeling Avi hug him from behind.

Scott narrowed his eyes as if trying to remember, a smile spreading over his lips.

“I don't think I've ever heard Kevin scream so loudly.” Scott laughed and Mark squeezed him around the waist scolding him. “Seriously, I think it was the loudest tone that I saw him reach.”

“Yes, and he almost fell off the bus trying to get out quickly, and it turned out that I had to get in to find out what was going on.” Mitch rolled his eyes, feeling Avi's low laugh against his ear.

“Do you want one more?” Avi asked when the tenor emptied the glass he was holding.

Mitch nodded and felt Avi walk away.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked and felt Mark squeeze him. “What?”

“What did we talk about you trying to be less protective of?” Mark raised his eyebrows. “If Mitch needs it, he'll look for you.”

Mitch laughed softly at Scott's guilty look.

“We are, at least I think we are. We talked a little about what happened, he explained a few things to me… I'm feeling guilty.” Mitch looked at the bar where Avi was waiting, noticed two more women looking at the doctor. “I think we're fine, he has been behaving normally with me.”

“Are you feeling insecure?” Mark asked in a milder tone.

“I? Ever.” Mitch rolled his eyes, saw one of the women approach the doctor. “But the point was that I realized he also has moments of insecurity. He was also hurt beyond what I had imagined. I know he doesn't like excessive jealousy, it comes from his relationship with Alex, but I could never imagine he had already been engaged, and why the engagement was over. ”

He saw the doctor come back slowly and the woman remained at the bar looking at Avi. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Avi holding a piece of paper.

“Did she give you her number?” Scott was the one who asked and felt another subtle tightening at the waist.

“After I refused three times, she shoved the paper in my hand.” Avi held the cup out to Mitch and leaned over, kissing him on the lips, crumpled the paper, and stuffed it in his pants pocket.

Scott turned and saw the woman's surprised look, the friend who had approached her was laughing. He saw the woman's laughter increase, and when he turned around, Mitch was kissing Avi very enthusiastically.

“No funny stuff on the bus,” Matt shouted as he jumped on top of them.

“Yes, I am aware of that,” Avi grunted, shaking his arm wet with Mitch's drink.

Scott laughed as Matt reached out and pulled Mark with him. He pulled Scott's husband close, resting his hand on the man's back as they danced. Avi raised his eyebrows and Scott crossed his arms while Mitch laughed.

“I think someone is already very drunk.” Kevin approached, putting his arm around Scott's shoulders.

“I think Scott is going to lose his husband.” Mitch teased while Mark and Matt continued to dance provocatively.

“I'm calling Sarah,” Scott spoke up and saw Matt laugh.

“You can call, she knows her husband,” Matt replied while turning to Mark.

Mitch laughed and Scott couldn't stay serious for long.

***ICU***

Mitch tried to keep himself as quiet as possible while kissing Avi's neck. They were lying on the bus bed. The curtain was closed tightly and the bus vibrated as it rolled down the road.

He felt the doctor's hand slide into his underwear and the firm grip on his ass. He bit Avi's neck to keep from groaning, pressed his own erection against his boyfriend's hip.

“We'd better stop,” Avi spoke almost without letting his voice out.

Mitch moved, dragging his nose over the doctor's beard, kissing him slowly on the lips. One of the tenor's hands trailed gently over his chest, feeling his hair soft and muscles stiff. He traced the muscles of Avi's abdomen with his fingertips, smiled when he heard Avi's little snort.

“Mitch.” Avi barely managed to speak, took the boyfriend's hand. “You can't be quiet.”

Mitch bit him on the shoulder with a frustrated sigh.

“I know.” Avi tugged him carefully to accommodate him on his body. “Try to sleep.”

Mitch wrapped his arms around him trying not to squeeze the bruises.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instagram: @mavi_fanfiction_

Mitch threw Avi's shirt away and kissed him again. The doctor pulled him a little closer, feeling the tenor's fingers grab his hair.

The knock on the door made the singer want to scream in frustration, “Mitch, rehearsal in 10mins.”

Avi fisted his hands and Mitch grabbed his own hair in frustration.

“I don't believe that.” The tenor murmured, wanting to cry.

“What's today's agenda?” Avi asked breathlessly.

“General rehearsal, meeting the VIPs, and preparing for the show, we are tight today.” Mitch licked his lips looking at Avi's chest. “Shit, why you so fucking hot?”

Avi wanted to laugh, but he was just as frustrated as the tenor. Mitch got up and went into the private bathroom, he needed ice water to try to lower the rest of the excitement he still had. When he returned to the dressing room he found Avi staring at the ceiling, still shirtless.

“Will you stay here?” He asked, drying his face with a towel.

“I'm already going to see the rehearsal, just... I need some time.” He pointed to his own excitement.

“Don't even think about handling it yourself.” Mitch approached, leaning towards him. “Did I already tell you that I get really horny before the shows?”

“You better get out of here.” Avi took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

The light kiss on the lips and the knock on the door. Avi rubbed his own lump but resisted the urge to masturbate.

***ICU***

Avi was leaning further away as the band sang for the small group of VIPs, after having answered a string of questions.

“I promise that someday the eyes will diminish.” Mark stopped beside him. “They will get used to it.”

“I feel like a zoo animal,” Avi replied trying not to laugh.

“Believe me, you are taking the light part. I was the guy who for the fanbase literally separated the two. ” Mark joked, laughing. “Scott needed to shield me a little before we were more comfortable and the fanbase accepted me better. It will happen to you.”

Avi nodded and took a deep breath.

“I hope so. He is anxious whenever he sees malicious comments or criticisms. I try to pretend that I don't realize how tense he is, but I'm worried about how it is affecting him.” Avi looked at Mark who crossed his arms.

“Look, you are his first boyfriend in a long time that is not in the artistic world,” Mark spoke more slowly, choosing his words. “They usually joke that they must give what the children want. In this case, children in this context are the fans. Even though Mitch wasn't going to post that many pictures with his boyfriends, the boyfriends posted a lot of pictures with him.”

Avi looked at Scott's husband, Mark was looking at the group that was laughing with the fans.

“Were boyfriends who already had a certain audience, they had some media...” Mark looked away and looked at Avi. “It didn't show it, but it wasn't hidden. Now you… you, he's hiding in a way.” Avi frowned. “The fans don't know anything about you, just what they discovered or sensed. They don't understand why the kids are so comfortable with you or why Scott isn't overprotective when you're around… Mitch didn't post any pictures with you. Never.”

Avi moved his shoulders, his arms crossed against his chest, looked at his boyfriend, whose eyes were closed in concentration.

“What I mean is that if Mitch were a little more open about you, maybe the mood with the fans would be eased faster,” Mark spoke softly.

Avi shifted a little uncomfortably, for the first time the thought that Mitch might be ashamed crossed his mind. His insecurities churning in his stomach again.

***ICU***

Mitch was packing the suitcase where his keyboard and mixer were kept when he heard the door close. He looked up and smiled before turning his attention to the cables he was attaching.

“Gorgeous, could you check the dressing room? See if we don't leave anything behind?” Mitch asked while making sure the sound mixer was secure. “We need to leave quickly; we have an interview tomorrow on a radio.”

Avi started looking around the room slowly, making sure that Mitch had taken all the belongings.

“I was thinking. When we are in Dallas, will you be able to come? Bring the kids? I wanted to see Jessa and my nephews.” Mitch carefully attached the protective foams. “And of course, I want her to meet you, Nel has been talking about you so much that Jessa is charging me. And after all, it's my birthday.”

Avi opened the bathroom door, and examined the cabinets, leaned against the sink, and took a deep breath. Mitch stopped in the bathroom door, and looked at the doctor's strained back, walked over, and gently rubbed small circles on the man's shoulder blades.

“It's all right?” He asked in a low voice. “You are quieter than usual.”

Avi straightened up and turned to face his boyfriend, Mitch was slightly concerned.

“I'm fine, I don't think I've been getting enough sleep,” Avi responded by pulling him close.

Mitch raised his eyebrows, “do you want to try to answer me again? I know your sleep patterns, and I definitely know that you have been sleeping more here than at home.”

Avi licked his lips and released his breath slowly.

“I just...” The doctor stopped talking and looked up when he heard the door open.

“Mitch, we have to go,” Matt called to him approaching. “Do you need help with… oops, did I hinder anything?”

“No, I had just checked the bathroom,” Avi responded by walking away from the sink.

Mitch looked at his boyfriend for a moment before nodding.

“Avi will help me.” He informed Sallee that he looked at the two before nodding and leaving.

“Have you closed everything?” Avi asked as he passed the tenor, checked that the suitcase was securely closed, and reached for Mitch's backpack.

The tenor took him by the wrist and stopped him.

“Can we have this conversation later?” Avi asked in a low voice. “They are waiting for us.”

“Isn't it too much weight? Your ribs?” Mitch changed what he was going to say at the last second.

“I can.” Avi put one of the backpack straps on his shoulder and lifted the suitcase with the keyboard and the soundboard. “Let's go?”

Mitch looked at him for another moment before leaning over and kissing him fondly, he held Avi's face in his hands as he tried to express every drop of feeling in that little kiss. He brushed his nose over Avi's and stole another small kiss, held him by the freehand, and led him down the hall. The band was waiting near the exit, Kirstin winked at them and left first… some fans were waiting outside.

“Didn't forget anything?” Scott asked as Kevin left.

“We took everything,” Mitch replied seeing Avi put the bag strap on that was loose. “I can take.”

“It's all right,” Avi replied with a smile as Matt left.

They left right behind Scott and Mark. Mitch stopped to speak to some fans, smiling at some photos and signing some posters. Avi walked slowly beside her boyfriend, not really wanting to leave him alone, his eyes going over the small crowd. Mitch waved to the fans and pulled Avi towards the bus, the singer took the suitcase with the instruments and pulled Avi to the bed area. Mitch left the suitcase on top of the bed they were sharing and had the doctor take the backpack off by placing it on the side.

Without saying a word, the tenor pulled Avi into the back room, forcing him to sit down.

“Now... speak.” He sat down and watched the doctor take a deep breath.

Avi leaned back on the sofa and looked at the door, licked his dry lips.

“I was talking to Mark while you were doing the VIPs.” He started in a low voice and saw Mitch raise his eyebrows. “Talking about the fans and how I try not to let you see how I know you are affected by the criticism.”

Mitch let the surprise get to his face.

“So, Mark talked about how you are behaving differently than you normally are.” Avi rubbed his hands on his thighs. “He didn't mean it, but... he messed with some insecurities.”

“Insecurities” Mitch leaned over, so he could look Avi in the face, but the doctor continued to refuse to look at his boyfriend.

“He said that even though you were reserved, you still posted about your dates, and with me, you don't. Maybe that's why the fans are so reactive to both of us.” Avi looked down and swallowed. “He didn't mean it.”

Mitch took a deep breath and held Avi by the face forcing him to look at him.

“I ...” He stopped and took a deep breath, caressed Avi's face. “What are you feeling?”

Avi closed his eyes, felt his body shudder, and mentally begged that Mitch hadn't noticed.

“I don't know... at the time, I...” He frowned. “At the time I wondered if you were ashamed.”

“Shame?” Mitch raised his eyebrows, his thumb sliding over Avi's jaw. “Why would I be ashamed?”

Avi opened his mouth to answer, but released his breath and closed it. He pulled his face away from Mitch's hand and faced the door. They were silent and Mitch sighed.

“I hate it, when women look at you, even though they know they're not going to get anything,” Mitch spoke and saw Avi close his eyes. “And I hated to see the way that doctor at the hospital looks at you.”

Avi frowned and looked at the tenor.

“Did you think I hadn't noticed?” Mitch raised his eyebrows. “I didn't record the name, but he's a blue-eyed brunette. I saw you quickly one day when I picked you up for dinner, remember? After one of the rehearsals when I was still in Los Angeles.”

Avi rubbed his forehead and nodded.

“He looked at you with longing and desire.” Mitch kept talking, it was low and smooth. “It made me wonder if you guys already had...”

“Once,” Avi answered in a low voice. “Just once and that was before I met you.”

“And obviously you made an excellent impression.” Mitch rested his hand on his boyfriend's thigh. “I still haven't had to deal with men throwing themselves at you, and I know that when that happens, I'm going to be jealous. Depending on how it goes, I will also feel insecure.”

Avi rubbed his hand against his thigh that Mitch was not resting on.

“I couldn't...” Avi stopped and closed his eyes. “With Sam, I couldn't be exactly open, we could, but I would be frowned upon for some issues. Then I didn't stay with anyone, so Alex came and…”

“He never wanted to take over you.” Mitch nodded in agreement.

“Most people knew, but he didn't like all the lyrics being said.”

Mitch pulled him by the face again, heard the footsteps and voices of others.

“I thought I was protecting you.” Mitch grabbed him and moved closer to him. “I thought that not exposing you would be easier for you. Your life would not become a mess, it would be the initial thump, and then they would stop. It was never a shame or anything, I just wanted to protect you.”

Avi nodded and sighed, felt Mitch rest his forehead on his.

“It's just stupid insecurity,” Avi whispered.

“It is not stupid. Your insecurities are not stupid, and I don't want you to keep them. ” He stroked his boyfriend's curly hair. “I want you to talk to me about it and I will talk to you when I am unsure.”

Mitch kissed him and felt Avi tense for a moment before relaxing, leaning his body towards the singer. Avi's hands wrapped around the tenor, pulling him closer, laying his head against the chest of the youngest.

Mitch moved, bringing Avi closer to him, resting his back on the corner of the sofa. Avi settled between the tenor's legs and felt Mitch take off his hat by sliding his fingers through his hair.

“You are my man,” Mitch whispered and felt Avi press his face against his chest. “My man and I will look after you.”

“I didn't mean to...” Avi murmured, looking up, but Mitch rested his thumb against the doctor's lips.

“I will take care of you,” Mitch responded by stroking his boyfriend's lips. “I will take care of you, and I know that you will take care of me, won't I?”

“I will always take care of you and the children,” Avi replied in a deep, serious voice.

Mitch smiled and rested his forehead on his, “I know, and that's what makes me feel safe all the time.”

***ICU***

He felt a gentle hand in his hair and opened his eyes. Blue eyes smiled at him.

“You guys slept back here,” Scott spoke softly so as not to disturb Avi. “It's all right?”

“We needed to talk,” Mitch replied looking at Avi who was sleeping peacefully. “It's okay, just... we needed to have a moment of our own.”

Scott nodded, “I put your stuff in your compartment, your bed is free. You should go there before you get in pain from sleeping here.”

The blonde leaned over kissing his best friend's dark hair. Mitch waited until Scott left the room to move, but since he knew it would be Avi, he was dead to the world.

“Handsome.” He called him by sliding his nails over the back of Avi's neck. “Wake up, let's go to bed.”

Avi's arms tightened for a moment before the doctor opened his eyes and stood up quickly, kneeling on the couch. Mitch's eyes widened while Avi was panting.

“I hurt you?” Avi asked looking at the youngest.

“No, I'm fine.” Mitch sat up and held Avi by the hips. “We fell asleep, Scott came to ask us to go to bed.”

“Wasn't I too heavy?” Avi asked, still looking at the tenor.

“No.” Mitch got up from the couch and held Avi by the hands, pulling him. “Let's go to bed.”


End file.
